


Living in the Shadows

by MrFlatline



Series: Cyberpunk AU [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, BDSM, Cybernetics, Cyberpunk, Dark, Drama, Explicit Language, Multi, Post-Apocalypse, Romance, Songfic, Steampunk
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 42,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrFlatline/pseuds/MrFlatline
Summary: Есть ли будущее у этого неонового города - никто не знает, о настоящем известно лишь там, наверху, а о прошлом позаботились внизу, в его механическом мире. Чтобы попасть наверх придётся постараться, но есть ли в нем что-то, чтобы заслужить путевку в рай? Ведь он — мастер создающий больше, чем просто роботов.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Daishou Suguru/Konoha Akinori, Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou, Daishou Suguru/Yamaka Mika, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shirofuku Yukie/Yamaka Mika, Yamaka Mika/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Cyberpunk AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152602
Kudos: 1





	1. 0.1. Prologue. Переполох в нижнем городе.

**Author's Note:**

> Гамма: Gin Red  
> Небольшие пояснения:  
> Город, где происходит действие - Кавамара или Кавмар-сити, с лат. "пустой орех".  
> Песня из пролога - Matthew Perryman Jones - Living in the Shadows.  
> P.S. Характеры персонажей на самую малость изменены, чтобы вписать их в аушку.  
> P.P.S. Здесь я собираю все дополнения, которые можно при желании почитать~  
> https://twitter.com/Irtelheem/status/1188817807405912064?s=20

«Где ярче свет — там тени гуще».  
 **━ И. Вольфганг**

Хлопок света рассеивает мрак. Руки в белых перчатках ложатся на экран, накрывая старую квадратную обшивку, потертую и посеревшую от времени. По экрану неровной змейкой ползут помехи. Нервно звенит тишина.

— Чего стоишь, дружище? Проходи, присаживайся поудобней: места на всех хватит.

Перед телевизором оказывается диван. Ни старый, ни новый — просто нечто, существующее вне времени.

— Иронично, не правда ли? Мы оказались запертыми в нашем времени, в наших рамках, в наших мыслях и переживаниях. Сознание ищет рациональный выход, но время продолжает кружить, пожирая само себя, пожирая весь смысл существования, обнуляя его.

Диван оказывается мягким и уютным, слова — укачивают. Они, словно стук дождя по крыше, имеют свои ритм и скорость. Вокруг — абсолютная пустота. Только чьи-то руки, телевизор. Едва открываешь рот, чтобы спросить, кто этот таинственный рассказчик — ответ не заставляет себя долго ждать.

— Ты наверняка уже задумывался, что же мы здесь делаем? Да так, дельце одно есть. Скоро и сам все узнаешь.

По экрану проходит заметная рябь. Она утягивает в самое сердце темного экрана. Уже ничего не слышно, не видно. Куда-то катишься бессмысленно, бессознательно — просто едешь с целью ехать. Слышится лишь равномерный стук.

Стук. И еще. Стук колес по рельсам ровный, приглушенный. Всё вокруг трясется. Вспышки повторяются одна за другой. Но уже не слепят — изредка бьют в глаза сквозь большие иллюминаторы.

_Smoke is clearing out  
All the circling lights, blind me  
I've been running out  
Now it’s all just a fight, to breathe._

Абсолютное отчаяние и одиночество. В широкой, всеобъемлющей темноте тоннеля только алые круги высвечивали непостоянными вспышками фигуру в поезде и проплывали мимо. Хаотично двигались за хромированным стеклом мрачные тени, отбрасываемые стенами вагона на панельную обшивку. Стекло, круглое, как и все тут, сжимало само существование в кандалы повторяющегося круговорота времени. Поезд угасающей жизни неумолимо двигался вперед.

Куда ни взглянешь — окружает один лишь пластик. Пластиковый изолятор вагона, пластиковые сиденья, пластиковые поручни, пластиковые экраны, пластиковый запах спертого, ненастоящего воздуха. Только по спинке стульев ниспадает кожаная обивка, вычурная для такого помещения.

— Эй, док, ну чего ты грустишь? Жизнь только начинается, — под ногами запутался маленький бот, своим высоким шутливым голосом разрезая тишину вагона.

— Не мешай.

— Может, поделишься своими мыслями? — голос машины неловко дрожал и резонировал со стуком колес. — Ну, так, на будущее.

— А какое может быть будущее? Его у меня нет.

Тоннели закручивались в спираль, поднимались выше и выше сквозь толщу земли.

— И потом, какое может быть будущее у этого богом забытого города на умирающей планете?

— Я в этом не профи, но уж ты-то что-нибудь придумаешь!

— Придумаешь? В этом мире сажают за действительно полезные изобретения или ссылают. Я проиграл. Проиграл в этой гонке изобретений, проиграл право считаться полезным изобретателем, понимаешь? А теперь мне предстоит поездка в один конец, и этот конец — самый худший из всех возможных дыр на планете. Думаешь, меня это устраивает? А, в общем, кто меня спрашивал.

Человек махнул рукой. Пару минут сидел молча, глядя в самые честные глаза — лампочки на мониторе бота.

— И потом, как думаешь, что сделают с тобой, когда ты отслужишь свой срок? Тебя тоже выкинут в утиль, отключат, и все. Знаешь, в духе «твоя песенка спета», — он постучал согнутым пальцем по пластиковой обшивке бота и неровно усмехнулся.

— Как грубо, док! Я бы не хотел помирать в самом расцвете своих сил, — робот отъехал назад, переваливаясь на своих колесиках.

Его внимание привлекла полупрозрачная панель, на которую транслировались единственные новости, разрешенные правительством. «Альтис-нэшионал» так начинал свой сюжет:

_«Молодой подающий надежды специалист в области биоинженерии Сугуру Дайшо был уличен в мошеннической деятельности, противоречащей законам Альтиса. Жители возмущены…»_

— Тебя показывают, док?

— Мой личный адский звездный час, дружище.

_«…Всем известно, что деятельность, совокупляющая живое и механическое, считается противоестественной. Законы должны быть на страже добропорядочных граждан, а не против них. Чтобы ликвидировать инцидент и его последствия, полиция вывезла задержанного преступника из города, без права на возвращение. Теперь мирным жителям ничто не угрожает…»  
_

— Когда же это все закончится…

Лицо упало в ладони. Человек устало потер виски, поморщился от резкого голоса на галоэкране.

В кадре появилась заплаканная женщина. На вид они были ровесниками, но за толстым слоем краски возраст терялся

_«… — Как представитель компании, ставшей монополистом в производстве механики, что вы можете сказать?_

_— Мне так… — всхлип, — безумно жалко… — еще один, — он подавал большие надежды для всего Альтиса… — еще всхлип, более надрывистый, чем предыдущие. — Наши корпорации могли бы сделать прорыв в инженерии… Так низко пасть… Бедный, бедный Сугуру, что же его теперь ждет?»_

_I will never break the silence  
When I look inside  
I don't have to hide_   


Сугуру моргнул, глядя на свои ладони. В памяти назойливо вертелась картинка, как эта же девушка незадолго до того навещала его в Альдепо. Дело было поздней ночью, и механические светлячки усиленно крутили шестеренками, освещая старую заброшенную платформу. Он ждал в самом конце перрона, сидя на платформе и свесив ноги. Пальцы по временам шарили вокруг в поисках мелких камней. Щебень из ладоней летел быстро и некрасиво, прямо в освещаемые светляками места.

Спустя время послышался стук кованых сапожек; кто-то торопливо шел по перрону в его сторону.

— Ты припозднилась.

— Были дела, ты знаешь. Если хочешь знать, почему так долго, ответ: заметала наши следы. Теперь мы, — это слово она произнесла с большой гордостью, — вне подозрений.

Дайшо скривился.

— Есть какие-нибудь… приятные новости от полиции?

— Ничего не могу обещать. Пока что суд настроен решительно, но, может, мне удастся их переубедить своими женскими чарами, — девушка улыбнулась своими хорошенькими накрашенными губами, которые всегда гипнотизировали Дайшо. Он с трудом отвлекся от них, поднял взгляд.

— На что ты смотришь?

— Да так… Получается, хорошего мне от властей ждать не приходится…. А жаль.

— Жалко у уточки. Возьми себя в руки, ты совсем раскис. Тот, кто подставил нас, может находиться совсем рядом. Нам остается только найти его и отдать под суд.

— Тебе легко говорить, ведь под подозрением нахожусь я.

Девушка схватила его за подбородок — ее любимая манера, когда что-то идет не так — и посмотрела в глаза. Ощущалось это так, как будто смотрят насквозь.  
— Никому сейчас не легко. В худшем случае — будешь жить новой жизнью, собирать своих киборгов и радоваться новой обстановке. Да, не здесь, но ведь мы не над всем властны, ладно?

— Понятно, — Дайшо тихо хмыкнул. Оперевшись ладонями о грязный перрон, он встал, отряхнул сзади штаны. — Всего хорошего, леди.

Он развернулся, улавливая краем глаз, как Мика прикусила губу, и ушел. Его никто не стал догонять.

_If you're looking, you won’t find it  
Who's the enemy?  
Don't know what to believe_   


Дайшо было пакостно. Он чувствовал себя откровенно обманутым, но в то же время кажется, будто ситуация у них вышла из-под контроля, в конечном счете ведь оба они проиграли. Он долго смотрел в окно, думая о чем-то своем.

— Прощай, Альтис, и все его прелести жизни. Скоро мы все будем в этом неоновом клоповнике.

Поезд выехал из тоннеля на поверхность. Сквозь стекла пробивался совсем тусклый дневной свет. Путь продолжал свой изгиб, закладывая вираж. Кольцевая дорога опоясывалакратер, в котором виднелась темная громада города-сот. Высотные дома столбами пронизывали темное небо над кратером; между дорожками-переходами, прошивающими внутренности города, виднелось множество голограмм. Все это мельтешило, заманивало внутрь.

Яркие таблоиды-проекторы замигали над сидениями, засветились иллюминации. Где-то неподалеку, среди воздушных мостов, сидел полупрозрачный гигантский ребенок и держал в руках большую игрушку. Рекламируемый им магазин светился такой же гигантской табличкой. Издалека их было хорошо видно, и это захватывало внимание проезжающих мимо людей.

Из неоново-голубого фонтана, оформленного в пластиковую прозрачную обшивку, вылетали шипучки, трескаясь в воздухе. Внизу города танцевали гоу-гоуграммы, кто-то сидел прямо на здании. Из поезда можно было увидеть множество копошащихся, как в муравейнике, людей. Бредущих по мостам, снующих между домами, рыскающих в трущобах самого нижнего уровня. Среди них часто можно было встретить разных роботов, от больших и неподвижных полицейских махин до малых подвижных. Все они, в отличие от виденной Дайшо в Альтисе неспешной жизни, спешили по своим делам, летели на скутерах и байках неоновыми полосками.

Верхушка города терялась в светящейся дымке, пропадая высоко в облаках, где мостов было меньше, и пространства — больше. Она казалась недосягаемой, далекой для простых смертных.

Поезд плавно подъехал к полупустому перрону. Его уже ждали двое с полицейскими автоматами.

— Выходи, парень.

Дайшо нехотя встал, подхватывая за ручки небольшую дорожную сумку. Его вещи конфисковали еще в Альтисе, а, значит, придется начинать все заново.

Он подошел к бесшумно распахнувшимся полупрозрачным дверям и в последний раз оглянулся назад.

— Удачной новой жизни, док!

***

_Living in the shadows,  
Living in the shadows._

_Мчаться за наглым воришкой шестеренок? Раз плюнуть, всегда любил заниматься отловом городской мелочи. Вот ты бежишь, весь такой на пафосе, сзади разлетаются юбки платья, спереди — глупый вор, и все кончается примерно за десять минут и ноль целых секунд. Когда занимаешься этим постоянно, рано или поздно приходишь к вопросу о времени._

_Но тут дело другое, хрен поймаешь бегунка. Бегунки, если вы не знали, — быстрые киборги, а у нас эра цифрового прогресса, так что приходится поразмыслить и над своим апгрейдом тоже._

_А быстрые киборги — ребята не самые приятные хотя бы потому, что в их задницу, ну или пониже — хрен их разберет — вставлен моторчик помощнее обычного квадроскутера, вот и приходится прикладывать все свои нечеловеческие усилия, чтобы обогнать бегунка._

_Так что сегодня у нас сложноватая ночка, зато интересная. Люблю горячие ночки, знаете. Профессиональный интерес у меня к ним.  
_  
Он подпрыгнул, приземлившись на крыше невысокого здания, высматривая беглеца. Пышные юбки платья горничной в момент сдуло ветром назад, мешая нормально двигаться. Поднявшись, он отряхнулся, постучал друг о друга ботинки на каблуке. 

След от бегунка шел по смежной улице трущоб, ведя к лифтовой площади.

Коноха пожал плечами, спрыгнул и метнулся туда же. Бежать было минут пять от силы, однако дорогу перегораживали кучи не разлагающегося проржавевшего мусора, кусков металла.

Мимо пронеслась покосившаяся от времени, едва горящая табличка «Добро пожаловать в Кавмар-сити». Коноха почти не обратил на нее внимания: она выплыла из темноты неярким желтым пятном и так же уплыла за спину. Все в трущобах было старым, ненужным, наполовину разрушенным. Редко, когда встречались прохожие — эта часть считалась малолюдной. В основном здесь обитали бродяги или обтрепанные жизнью киборги: они лежали, привалившись к внешним стенам домов, часть из них грелась возле костров в обломках развалившихся домов. Они сидели с пустыми лицами, которые ничего не выражали. Подражание людям могло ввести в ступор, если рассматривать их продолжительное время — Коноха же видел их только мельком и пробегал дальше, мотая головой то вправо, то влево в поисках пропавшего.

Догнал он беглеца уже тогда, когда тот в нетерпении тыкал лифтовую кнопку. На табло горела красная надпись «оплата поездки наверх не произошла». Плюнув, бегунок с силой надавил на плотно сжатые створки дверей, раздвигая их и запрыгивая в последний момент.  
Коноха встретил лбом двери, выругался и посмотрел наверх — туда спешно улетала капсула с пассажиром.

Он присел, напрягая все мышцы, и прыгнул как можно выше — приземляясь на первый уровень воздушного моста. Вдох, пригоршня концентрации — и следующий прыжок, до того уровня, на котором остановилась капсула.

След шел к пустому переулку — все еще темному, почти не освещенному. На дверях висели тяжелые, не по времени замки, которые выполняли скорее декоративную функцию: двери уже давно были взломаны или вырваны с петель.

Коноха вбежал в маленький дворик, который уводил на неосвещенный переулок.

— Не больно-то много ты рыпался, — хмыкнул он и достал катану. Та резко сверкнула в темноте неоновым сердечником, заставляя киборга отпрянуть и упереться спиной в стену. — Ну что, вернешь наворованное?

— Схренали? — бегунок усмехнулся, заметно напрягаясь. — Зачем останавливаться, когда здесь можно еще столько содрать. — Он пошло оглядел наряд, по руке к ладони скользнуло маленькое лезвие. Прицелился в грудь и рванул вперед — нож скользнул по лезвию клинка и отскочил в сторону. — Ты сильно заблуждаешься насчет моего умения обороняться.

В следующий момент нож сверкнул уже левее — почти у сердца, мазнув мимо и по инерции улетел вперед, дав Конохе время перегруппироваться.

Коноха схватил бегунка за руку и рванул на себя, насаживая на катану. Место было подобрано не идеально, но этого хватало, чтобы застать врасплох механического противника.

Резко вынув клинок, Коноха рубанул им, отделяя от тела робота часть левой руки.

— Ты же не человек, — ошеломленно произнес бегунок, уцелевшей правой рукой сдирая с него верхний слой одежды. В движении он повис на чужом предплечье.  
Под разорванной тканью рукава-фонарика оказалась сцепка нескольких прочных пластин, из-под которых выделялись искусственные мышцы и провода.

— Да и ты не принцесса, сладуля, — парировал Коноха. — Упс.

— Ни в одном из киборгов в этом городе нет таких мощностей. Ублюдок, как ты это делаешь? — бегунок начал напирать, дубася в бок и плечо и оттесняя Коноху в угол. Такими кулаками, как у него, при большом желании, можно было смять небольшой неоскутер или переставлять экомобили на парковках. «Скорее всего, это и было назначением бегунка, пока тот не начал воровать», — подумалось Конохе.

— Да, тут ты прав, — Коноха прокряхтел, увиливая от следующих ударов и придерживаясь за мятый бок. — Я биомеханизм, а не человек. Хотя точного названия у меня все равно нет, так что… — он посмотрел себе под ноги, иронично вскинув брови, и, когда киборг снова наступил: — ...можешь называть меня просто монстром. — Он пропустил его мимо себя, скакнул в сторону и сделал подсечку. Резко развернулся и вогнал катану снизу вверх сквозь ребра. Бегунок попятился на несколько шагов назад и осел на колени. Из раны на каменистую, неровную плитку хлестало масло.

— Но… как?..

Коноха методично закинул руку с клинком, лезвие скрылось в прозрачных ножнах. Холодный взгляд черных с золотыми прожилками глаз скользнул по трупу;глаза не мигали, и это создавало жуткое впечатление.

Он расстегнул молнию платья, снимая рваную ткань жакета и демонстрируя сцепленные с кожей механические части рук и быстро бьющееся ядро в самой сердцевине прочного железного корпуса, за который цеплялись трубки. Те разгоняли по телу синюю жидкость, меньше всего похожую на кровь, но являющуюся ею.

— Работа мастера, — с усмешкой сказал Коноха. Он застегнулся обратно и отцепил протезы и арматуру, забрав то, что нужно было мастеру, у бегунка. — Может, и тебе в следующей жизни повезет найти такого же хорошего хозяина. Ну, бывай, — хлопок по плечу, и вот он уже прошел мимо, осматривая старую дверь и кодовую панель сбоку.

После нескольких неудачных попыток ввести комбинацию, замон на панели заклинило.

Память услужливо подкинула сцену, как он вышел прямо из этой двери и направился к узкому проулку — и следом резкий толчок в спину, больно ударило током все тело — силы медленно покидали его. Краем глаза увидел, как в него запустили несколько бесшумных ярких выстрелов. Ощутил острую боль, собственный крик со стороны. Чья-то грубая речь: «Ну что, точно не хочешь?». Усмешка.

Последние кадры в пленке памяти, после которых наступили спасительное небытие и ласковые, но требовательные руки мастера, завинчивающие последнюю деталь.

_Черт с ним.  
_  
Коноха споткнулся на повороте, едва успевая переставлять ноги. Программа на заднем фоне взбрыкнула, потеряв связь с моторикой конечностей, и успокоилась. Он стоял, тупо моргая и глядя на злополучную дверь. Черт знает, что, но его не-механическая часть почувствовала что-то.

Воспоминания, леденящие душу — ничего не скажешь. Отчаянье, гнев, злоба и тревога перемешались в голове без возможности классифицировать их. Он был зол на свое бессилие.

Блядь. Просто блядь.

Он резко крутанулся на носках и пошел обратно размеренной походкой. Спрыгнул и плавно приземлился на ноги с большой высоты, вздымая облака пыли и ткани юбок. Выпрямившись, Коноха направился только по одному ему ведомому маршруту, растворяясь в густом тумане трущоб.

_Он был тогда гораздо слабее, но сейчас это неважно, правда ведь?_

_Light is breaking through, the dark that is underneath  
I know the truth but for you it's just out of reach  
You took it all, yeah  
You took everything._

**Спустя 10 лет ничего не поменялось.  
**  
— Пожалуй, ты все для себя решил, верно?

Он сидит напротив в своей любимой парадной, развалившись на зеленом замшевом диване. В его руках светится маленькая линза, отливающая в голубой. Это привлекает ее внимание.

— Ставка обещает быть прибыльной. Ты знаешь, я азартный человек.

— Правда? — женщина садится напротив, подхватывая свободную руку под локоть. — И где же азарт в твоих глазах? Нашел новую безделушку, которую даже не сможешь использовать в прибыльном бизнесе.

— Там же, где и твоя жажда наживы, леди, — гласные приторно растягиваются. — Много же ты знаешь о бизнесе, — усмехаясь, он откладывает линзу и возвращает ей предмет, простенький, неприметный, издалека похожий на кочергу. Темная вольфрамовая сталь тускло отсвечивает от света ржавых конических плафонов, покачивающихся на толстых вычурных проводах. Потолок здесь высокий и грязный, но света пары галогенных лампочек вполне хватает, чтобы захватить большую часть гостевого помещения.

Посетительница прищуривается, на мгновение пытаясь уловить хотя бы толику эмоций в чужих глазах. Забирает трость, поколебавшись пару секунд и откидывается в кресле. Тонкие плечи прикрывает накидка из утонченного жаккарда, спадающая на глубокое декольте. Он засматривается на излишества одежды и пропускает момент, когда она берет янтарный мундштук и закуривает тонкую сигару. Прямо в помещении. Прямо в блядском, мать его, помещении.

Он откашлялся, положив ладонь ей на плечо, помахивая второй рукой у носа. Тонкое обоняние, чтоб его.

— Не здесь.

— А что такое? Неужели в этой копченой банке твой тонкий нюх может что-то задеть?

— Возможно. Не стану ущемлять лишний раз курящее сообщество.

— Послушай, мастер, — женщина жонглирует словами, ставя акцент на последнем слове с издевательской иронией, заставляя поднять на себя взгляд, — твои руки и ум на вес золота, но ты застрял в общественном сортире, в этой дыре. Признай это.

— Десять лет назад ты вешала мне совсем другую лапшу на уши.

Она снова наклонилась к нему. Дайшо почувствовал на себе пристальный взгляд, скользящий по закушенной добела губе. Он опустил глаза, нервно щурясь до щелочек, пряча под редкими ресницами смесь желания и злобы. Дыхание и сладкий парфюм доходит до его обоняния, голос понижается до грудных полутонов.

— Как иронично, что ты отвергаешь самый короткий способ получить желаемое, — трость покачнулась в руках, — с моей помощью.

— С не самой честной помощью, не так ли?

Он смотрит ей в глаза, все еще держа ладонь на изящном плечике. От сухих пальцев остро пахнет спиртом — это отрезвляет сознание, не давая заплывать слишком далеко в омут глаз. Взгляд опускается на фиалковые губы, и за долю секунды он понимает, что никакая осторожность не остановит поцелуй. Женщина наклоняется так сильно, что накидка почти спадает с нее, повиснув на одном плече. «Такой роскоши здесь не место», — думает он, вбирая губами и кожей никотиновый дым, заструившийся сквозь приоткрытые губы.

За ее спиной что-то резко хлопает. Раздается спокойный, холодный голос:

— Мастер, я дома.

Дайшо с облегчением отталкивает женщину за плечо, спешно поднимаясь.

— Это твоя служанка? — она усмехается, надевая накидку обратно, и скрещивает руки на груди. — Красивенькая, таких любят в альтисианских борделях. Держу пари, за такую дорого заплатят.

— Поговорим об этом в другой раз, госпожа Мика, — пальцы привычно скользят по платью горничной, пока холодный взгляд золотых глаз следит за ним. — Прошу извинить меня.

Женщина поднимается, заносчиво пожав плечами и подхватывая трость, приставленную к дивану.

— Мы еще вернемся к этому разговору, ты знаешь. Но над моим первоначальным предложением рекомендую тебе подумать, — она протянула к нему трость, крючковатой ручкой вперед.

Дайшо упрямо молчит, удерживая пальцы на шелковом банте. Молчит до тех пор, пока дверь за ними не хлопает со скрежетом, а с улицы не раздается звук аэромобиля. В гостиной появляется дуэт громил, довлеющих над всем помещением со своей высоты.

_«Роботы»_ , — проскальзывает в сознании Дайшо. Он устало вздыхает и поворачивается, переваливаясь с ноги на ногу. Замявшись, он протягивает руку и забирает вольфрамовую трость, предпочитая оценивать взглядом ее, а не ночную гостью. Коноха все так же тихо стоит рядом, переводя взгляд с Мики на громил.

— Доброй ночи, девочки, — женщина смешливо оскалилась и развернулась. Скрипнула парадная дверь, следом за ней в предутренних сумерках растворились спины роботов.

Дайшо наконец возвращает взгляд на стоявшего перед ним киборга, снимает дурацкий бант, который до этого теребил руками. Пальцы немного потряхивает, но издалека, он уверен, этого не видно.

На его лицо ложится чужая рука. Она ощущается холодом металла и гладкой поверхностью.

— Она с тобой что-то делала?

Дайшо молчит с минуту, на автоматизме дергая языком за клыки.

— Нет, ничего такого, — золотистые глаза сузились при взгляде на них, но Коноха так ничего и не говорит.

Дайшо обходит огромный стол и берет линзу, прикладывая ее к щеке киборга так, словно примеряется.

— Что это?

— Апгрейд.

***

Коноха с трудом продирает глаза. Он лежит на каменной улице, головой уперается о разбитую стену, на которой осталась вмятина. Рядом лязгает о камень лезвие, от стены по временам отваливалась мелкая крошка и скатывалась вбок. Его пришибают с одного удара. Гигантский робот оттолкнул кулаком, его отбросило прямо в кирпичную стену. Коноха морищится, накрывая переносицу пальцами, и приподнимается на локте.

Перед ним виднеется спина Сугуру, который отстреливался от надвигающихся ботов. Один из них в высоту достигает метра три — тот самый, что отбросил Коноху.

— Не лучшее время ты нашел для того, чтобы поспать, — Сугуру нервно отшучивается.

Его резко хватают за винтовку и тянут на себя, разворачивая. Сугуру на волоске от смерти, но емууже настолько нечего терять, что он делает хаптьфу в плоское лицо робота, который даже не морщится. Прежде, чем и его отбросывают, Сугуру умудряется подтянуться на руках к оружию и сгруппироваться, ногами пружиня от груди и выдирая из рук свое ружье. Гремит несколько выстрелов, желтые огненные вспышки прошивают робота насквозь и отскакивают от стен, застревая наверху. Сугуру так и застывает на коленях, целясь через прицел сощуренными глазами, упирая приклад в плечо. Земля содрогается от падения массивного тела.

— Поднимайся, некогда здесь разлеживаться.

Сугуру поднимается и протягивает ему руку. Чужой взгляд скользит с пальцев на лицо; Коноха хватается за ладонь, резко вставая. Мир перед глазами быстро приобретает стабильность.

Они находятся посреди безлюдной площади в трущобах, окруженные механическими трупами. За домами рассветает бледное солнце, над привычными краями котлована едва занимается розовыми цветами небо.

Они направились к окраине. Все вокруг кажется безлюдным, только сверху, на следующих уровнях начинают копошиться первые работники, открывают свои передвижные прилавки роботы. Неоновый город просыпается от сонного марева.

Туман постепенно рассеивается, обнажая покатые старые дома, прижившиеся среди высоких домов-сот, где-то от времени покосились уже никому не нужные автозаправки. Немногочисленные люди собираются возле придорожных закусочных и круглосуточных баров, которые изредка встречаются на пути. Нет почти никакого налета прогресса: скорее пыль и ржавчина, пропахшие потом и кровью чернорабочие.

За пределами города-сот они обнаруживают старый завод, окруженный грудой различного мусора. Древние, почерневшие от копоти трубы уже давно не дымят, стекла пожелтели и потеряли свой матовый блеск; часть из них побита. Люди избегают этот район, поэтому он кажется еще более безлюдным, чем все трущобы вместе взятые.

Подобравшись поближе, Сугуру остановился у черного хода. Дверь заперта, и через несколько безуспешных попыток он достает лом и вкладывает в руки Конохи.

Недолго примериваясь, Коноха сует его меж створ, с двойным напором сковыривая заржавевшую дверцу с петель. Она не сразу отваливается и с грохотом падает на каменную щепу, подымая строительную пыль. Сугуру отходит, отряхая руки друг о друга, и лезет первым, что-то бормоча под нос. Коноха проходит следом, оглядывая окружающие его конвейера. Те уже давно не эксплуатируются; они завалены грудой тел разной пригодности, каждое из которых принадлежало отключенным роботам; часть из них уже разлагалась или была разобрана.

Пока Сугуру быстро уползает вперед, Коноха выхватывает из груды чью-то руку со старым механизмом.

— А почему… — он отыскивает глазами Сугуру. Тот отзывается не сразу, приподнимаясь над неизвестным устройством. — …почему их здесь так много? Разве никто их не перерабатывает? Не использует?

Коноха недоуменно смотрит на руку, размахивая ею, как указателем. Пальцы у руки покачиваются то вверх, то вниз, пока один из них не отваливается на пол, оставляя вытянутым средний палец. Дайшо сминает в руках старый рычаг и подходит, покусывая губы.

— Ну, как тебе сказать. Большинство из них покидают границы Альтиса уже в списанном состоянии: их отключают и складывают в грузовые вагоны. Часть из них умирает здесь, в Кавмар-сити, без шанса на переделку: зачастую роботы просто становятся непригодными — их детали ржавеют, программы ИИ устаревают, а конечности выходят из строя. Роботы заняли часть рабочих мест здесь, оставляя людей без работы — конечно, никому это не нравится, никому это не сдалось, — Сугуру описывает рычагом полукруг над головой. — И вот весь этот ненужный хлам отправляется сюда, где части от них растаскивают потрошители, перепродавая потом на черном рынке, а часть — забирают Игроки.

— Игроки?.. — Коноха вздергивает бровь и откладывает руку в сторону. Средний палец так и остается, указывая куда-то в стену — они идут вдоль нее, попутно разбирая завалы и вытаскивая из них нужные части.

— Ты знаешь: те самые ребята, которые день и ночь проводят на арене, играя в бои роботов без правил. Очень часто они не могут пробиться Наверх, вот и используют Арену, как шанс: мало кто думает о последствиях или вообще о том, что они там будут делать. — Сугуру пожимает плечами и складывает все в прочный мешок.

— А ты сам не хотел попасть наверх?

— А кто меня туда пустит? Закон явно не на моей стороне, что в Альтисе, что здесь — ведь создание киборгов — дело неблагородное и лицензию на это дело не выдают. Люди любят импланты, но мало, кто из людей или роботов хотел бы стать… — Сугуру скептично осмотривает Коноху с головы до ног и возвращает взгляд обратно. — … ну, как ты. Идеальной квинтэссенцией плоти и механизмов, — неопределенный взмах рукой.

— Ушлые альтисианцы далеко в своей науке не ушли: им больше нравится копаться в людях, заниматься нейробиологией, или же создавать чистые механизмы на пару. Это здесь уже их переделывают под прогрессивные ИИ-технологии — так они и остаются в Кавамаре, пока не попадут обратно на склад. Круговорот жизни в неоне, только вот здесь она и кончается, — он указывает на пустую ленту конвейера и сжимает ручки мешка. Тот гремит, набитый до отказа деталями.

— Получается, мы тоже потрошители?

— Не сказал бы так. Предпочту называть себя вольным изобретателем, не работающим с перекупщиками.

— Но детали?..

— Пересоздаются и уходят в расход на импланты. Дядюшке Су хорошо платят за его технологии, знаешь ли.

Они выходят с завода с двумя мешками рук, ног, глаз — и всего, что только смогли отобрать из уцелевшего. Коноха наклоняется, чтобы поднять с земли дверь, и приставляет ее на место. Вряд ли она имеет большую ценность для потрошителей, знающих другие ходы.

— Ты не думал, что однажды к тебе придут владельцы роботов, выступающих на арене, и попросят быть их мастером?

— Если и придут, то я пошлю их нахрен.

Сугуру еще никогда так не ошибался.


	2. 0.2. Детали прошлого, настоящего и будущего.

Бледно-розовый рассвет едва заползает через высокие стены. В высоту они достигают десятых этажей небоскребов, откуда жизнь продолжает ползти — все выше и выше. Свет едва проникает вглубь темного города — этого достаточно, чтобы туман, собравшийся у самых нижних уровней города, начал рассеиваться. Отдельные лучи просвечивают сквозь громады домов. У подножий фундаментов зияют пропасти вентиляционных шахт: чем дальше от города — тем их больше.  
Они идут со стороны завода по разбитой дороге; редкая подсветка вдоль невзрачных домов выхватывает из дымки силуэты фигур. Разобрать, робот это или человек — с такой дистанции почти невозможно, да и Сугуру не горит желанием это выяснять.  
Коноха пинает камень с дороги — тот отлетает, отзываясь эхом, тонущим в густой тишине. Его спутник ежится, оглядываясь.

— Нехило тебя покорежило, — помедлив, замечает он.

— Руки-ноги целы, так что жить буду. — Коноха пожимает плечами. Его мешок, закинутый назад, при ходьбе звякает деталями о металл спины.

— Кому-то придется согласиться на новые примерки.

— Да ну? Мне казалось, в тот раз ты отшил гардероб на целую труппу выступающих в Жоулане роботов. — Коноха хмыкнул, перекидывая мешок в другую руку. Он приглушенно звякнул.

— У жоуланьских торговцев слишком плохой вкус, чтобы оценить мое скромное хобби.

— Мастер опять себя недооценивает.

Сугуру дернул подбородком, заслышав смешки.

— Акинори, на твоей доброте не то, что труппам — целым сборным кататься можно, — цыкнул он.

— Но пока что я катаю только одного слишком чопорного механика.

— Ты мог бы ограничиться альтисианцем, но я не прочь послушать твой приступ красноречия. Давай, дерзай.

— Предпочту узнать, куда мы направляемся. Прошло уже два часа, тридцать девять минут, и за все это время ты не проронил ни слова.

— А должен был? — Сугуру расплылся в ехидной улыбке, разворачивая к нему лицо на ходу.

— Предпочтительно.

— Хорошо.

Коноха приподнял бровь, оглядываясь. В лицо задул порывистый ветер, откидывая челку со лба.  
Сугуру, выдержав паузу, остановился, свободной рукой описывая пространство впереди.

— Да что тут, впрочем, говорить — мы уже пришли.  
Туман расступился, приоткрывая приземистое здание с покатой крышей и желтоватыми стенами. Наверху виднелась вывеска «Diner», вокруг которой раскручивались зеленые неоновые полосы. Коноха перевел взгляд на собеседника, чьи волосы и лицо сливались с окружением в таком освещении.

— Как ты уже успел любезно заметить, мы идем ровно два часа сорок минут; до ближайшего коммлинк-холла ещё прилично так топать, а за все это время я успел проголодаться. Ну и, — Дайшо потряс мешком, — фантомные грузоподъемные руки для людей все еще не придумали.

Оставалось сделать несколько шагов до радиусно-вогнутых дверей. Ручки приятно холодили пальцы, а в выцветшем стекле на вставках с трудом можно было разглядеть свое отражение, на котором ярко горели зрачки глаз.

— Моя сладкая несмеяна не может налюбоваться своим истерзанным видом? — протянули над ухом и колеблющийся киборг все же толкнул дверцу вперед.

Войдя внутрь, парень остановился посередине, привыкая к приглушенному свету. Пол, выложенный когда-то шоколадно-молочной шашечкой (сейчас она представляла собой унылое зрелище), вел прямо к длинной стойке, рядом с которой примостились витрины. Внутри лежали бургеры, уже успевшие обзавестись ордой мошек, вившихся вокруг.

Дверь сзади тихо захлопнулась — Сугуру проскользнул рядом, проходя вперед.

— Ты здесь уже бывал раньше? — Коноха указал на витрину пальцем, подходя ближе. – Эту еду явно никто не спешит убирать.

— Не доводилось — но я искренне надеюсь, что мы не отравимся. — Сугуру болезненно улыбнулся, демонстрируя всем своим видом, что уже готов похоронить свой нос и желудок.

— Чего желаете? — из-за прилавка выкатился робот допотопной сборки. Его голос порядком сбоил, колеса ходили взад-вперед, а неопрятный фартук покачивался на тонкой «шее».

— Для начала — хотя бы убрать труп еды отсюда.

Приветливый робот засуетился, хватая тарелки с вывески. Сугуру поморщился, провожая его и опуская глаза, бегло оценивая задницу Конохи — механик был уверен, что этот взгляд остался незамеченным. Киборг оперся одной ногой на подножку барной табуретки, рассматривая меню. Дайшо и сам подошел поближе, указывая на вычурные буквы на стойке.

— Допотопный текст, однако.

— Каким ветром его занесло из Альтиса?

— Кто знает? Всё здесь дышит историей и выдыхает на ладан.

Коноха поднял взгляд от меню, разглядывая выцветшие портреты людей на фотографиях, висевших на стенах. Некоторые из них были помещены под пластиковые рамки.

— Люди приходят и уходят, — Сугуру поворачивается к стене, — возможно, эта забегаловка была довольно людным местом лет семьдесят назад, когда Кавмар-сити только начинали строить. — он прочерчивает пальцем дорожку снизу вверх, проведя линию к улыбчивым портретам. — Чем выше рос город, тем быстрее забывали об этом месте.

— Кем были все эти люди, приходящие сюда?

— А тебе все расскажи.

— Мастер… нет, Сугуру. — Коноха посмотрел на него пристально и терпеливо, буравя своими золотистыми неподвижными зрачками. В самую последнюю секунду Сугуру спасительно ловит свое сознание, утопающее в них.

— Ну ладно-ладно, только не смотри на меня…так… по-коноховски. — Сугуру поджал губы, отворачиваясь обратно к картинам, только чтобы не смотреть в глаза киборга. — В Альтисе поговаривали, что первыми из новых поселенцев были все, кто смог добраться до кратера после катастрофы. Сюда, вероятно, заглядывали киберковбои или синтипоп-певицы — публика их любила, а некоторых дамочек до сих пор можно встретить в какой-нибудь рекламе.

Сугуру замялся, почти чувствуя, как выразительно изгибается в немом вопросе бровь напарника.

-Ну, знаешь… Киберковбои. Те самые ребята, которые первыми смогли пересечь границу реальности и попасть в виртуальный мир, мешая корпорациям из Альтиса. Это был огромный прорыв — ведь люди могли попадать в виртуальную реальность, минуя действительность — километры неприступной границы между городами-полисами. На базе киберреальности стали создаваться многие вещи, привычные нам сейчас. И все это — за такой короткий срок. А потом киберреальность стала вариацией повседневности и ковбои пропали.

Дверцы, за которыми скрылся робот, заскрипели, обрывая рассказ. Робот снял невидимую шляпу. Лицевая анимация задрожала, точно подбирая самую добродушную эмоцию из всей матрицы реакций.  
 _Сколько же лет он на ходу?.._ -Коноха задумчиво оглядел официанта. Они оба состояли из металла, оба были запрограммированы поступать согласно структуре. Родства между ними он, впрочем, не чувствовал.

— А ты ещё молодцом, папаша, — бросил Сугуру, чуть меньше щурясь, чуть меньше вкладывая яда в голос, чем обычно. Когда дело касалось механики и роботов — его сложно было оторвать от любимого занятия.

— Благодарю, — проскрипел робот, признательно наклонив «голову».- Желаете что-то заказать?

— Предпочту ограничиться тостами и горячим кофе. – Дайшо кивнул.

Коноха снова опустил глаза в меню, вчитываясь в блюда. Вычурно-праздничный шрифт напоминал ему воздушные шарики, которые накачали до предела изогелием. Еще немного — и начнешь говорить мультяшным голосом.

— …так чего заказывать будешь?  
— А?

Поверх меню замаячил скептичный взгляд. Чувствуя, что тянет время, Акинори поднял меню выше, вчитываясь. Он сам не особо нуждался в пополнении пищей организма. Вкусовые привычки все ещё были частично стерты посмертием, так что предпочтения в еде оставляли желать лучшего. Но одно блюдо с переменным успехом продолжало привлекать его внимание.

— Острые крылышки… пожалуйста, — перо в железных держателях официанта заскрипело по тачпаду планшета.

— Еда будет готова через 10 минут! — Оповестили их.

Коноха опустил руку на рифленую облицовку барной стойки. Ему казалось — все здесь такое неподходящее их миру. Будто бы самый низ этого мегаполиса живет по своим, отдельным правилам — уже не Альтис, но еще и не огни гигантского Кавмар-сити. Люди, жившие здесь при основании, наверняка и представить себе не могли, что город вырастет так высоко.

Он проходится вдоль стойки, ведя ладонью по рифленой поверхности. Когда острый край кончается — а именно тогда он поднимает голову — перед ним вырастает музыкальный автомат: размером с невысокого человека, скругляющийся наверху пластиковый короб. Но больше всего привлекают большие светящиеся кнопки, к которым он тянется.

— Вставь монетку, — подсказывают где-то сбоку.

Парень оборачивается, чтобы увидеть скучающего за столиком механика. Тот устроился на большом диване, обитом коричневой виниловой кожей. Мешок с запчастями закинут в самый дальний угол, рядом аккуратно поставлено снаряжение. Сугуру вытягивает руки вверх, скучающе потягиваясь.

Опираясь рукой о зеленую облицовку, Коноха достает второй рукой из бокового кармана платья мелочевку, засовывая ее в автомат — затем снова нажимает на ту же кнопку.

Тишина.

Они играют в молчанку примерно минуту, после чего из недр прибора доносится ненавязчивый джангл. Удовлетворенно отпрянув, киборг падает напротив Сугуру на диванчик, упираясь локтями в стол.

Еду действительно приносят спустя десять минут, если верить таймеру, расположенному внизу на визуальных датчиках Акинори. Смачно хрустнул поджаренный хлеб, из краев просочилось масло, тающее прямо на глазах. Держать тост все еще было достаточно горячо — из-под него выглядывала салфетка. Коноха завороженно смотрел, как тонкие губы методично надкусывают ломтик с разных сторон, острыми клычками впиваясь в еду. Он и сам не знал, что сильнее хочет надкусить — хлеб или губы своего Мастера.

— Об оптимальных держателях здесь явно не слышали, — кривит душой Сугуру, надкусывая поджаренный хлеб с другой стороны. Со стороны кажется, будто он хочет обкусать бутерброд со всех сторон, а не есть его целиком.  
Коноха потянулся, смахивая пальцем стекающее с ломтика масло и пробуя на вкус.  
Сугуру открыл было рот, но осекся. И тут же снова открыл, шлепая свободной рукой по запястью киборга.

— Коноха, еб твою системную плату, Акинори, ты этими губами мне доброго утра желаешь, вынь свой блядский палец изо рта!

Киборг улыбнулся — буквально самыми уголками глаз — напоминая всем своим видом довольного хитрого лиса. Всего на самую малость: масло отдавало вкусом губ Сугуру. Самому механику знать об этом было необязательно.

— Странно, что это масло так сильно отличается от того, которым ты смазываешь мои детали, – вместо ответа протянул Акинори.

— Смазываешь, говоришь, — просмаковал слово Сугуру, облизываясь. Лицо было спрятано за чашкой горячего кофе и напоминало разнежившуюся на солнце змею. –…Не то, чтобы это было странно. Все же продукт натурального происхождения. И подобных почти не осталось в привычной еде. Было бы странно выхаживать им такую упрямую железяку, как ты.  
Впрочем, не только кибернетические части — некоторое оружие тоже требует определенной отладки и обработки моторными маслами. — Он почесал подбородок, откидываясь на спинку дивана.

Коноха напрягся: в последнее время было слишком много оружия, попадающегося в самых неожиданных местах.  
Но больше всего ему хотелось знать только об одном оружии. О том, которое пахло жженым маслом и его смертью.

— Как думаешь, есть оружие, нуждающееся в моторном масле, но при этом убивающее с помощью плазматической энергии? Такая, ммм…. пушка с плазмой?

— К чему такие вопросы? — Сугуру приподнял бровь, попивая кофе. — Даже если есть кто-то, использующий масло здесь — сомневаюсь, что это было создано в Кавмар-сити. Все же масло — фишка альтисианцев, любящих тщательно полировать своих роботов.

— Понятно.

Все-таки сам факт существования оружия мог поставить в тупик: малейшие упоминания о нем были неизвестны Конохе и ничто из того, что он видел раньше, даже близко не стояло со смертоносной пушкой. Да и кто бы рассказал о таких разработках, которые способны проплавить человеческую плоть, оставляя после себя одни ошметки? Киборг потянулся к крылышкам, молча пережевывая и глядя в пол.

— Эй, старик! — гаркнул Сугуру, поворачиваясь вполоборота на диване и облокачиваясь локтем о спинку. Оклик отскочил эхом по стенам безлюдного помещения и затих. Робот, хлопочущий около прилавка, обернулся.

— Сколько ты здесь уже?

— 60 лет и пять месяцев.

— Долго же тут торчишь. Ты не пробовал обновить ИИ?

— Не доводилось. Моя программа не включает в себя автообновление. – Дайшо в ответ только кивнул.

— Повезло, что я разбираюсь в программных настройках старых моделей. — Он встал, выползая из-за столика и подходя к роботу. Повернув робота, Сугуру вывел на его спину панель быстрого доступа, выстукивая код и нажимая несколько раз кнопку на шее.

— Оу! Я даже… – Робот застыл, глядя перед собой. Бессвязные фразы вылетали и опадали в душном воздухе закусочной. — А обновления какого года?.. Ох… — его будто закоротило. Лицевая анимация замерцала, рассыпаясь глитчами. Он замолк — в этот момент Акинори выплыл из своих мыслей, удивленно уставившись на неподвижного официанта и Сугуру, стоящего рядом. Тот терпеливо наблюдал за прогрессом машины. Что-то звякнуло внутри и робот задвигался снова.

— Добро пожаловать в нашу закусочную «Монпасьешька»! Чего же…. Это вы. — Робот учтиво наклонился, мигая. — Господин из Альтиса?

— Верно подмечено, – невеселая усмешка. – Как самочувствие?

— Намного лучше! Теперь я могу восстановить данные, утерянные за огромный период. Я будто заново прошел техобслуживание.

— Да и лексикон прибавился. — Сугуру удовлетворенно кивнул и нажал на свой браслет. Перед ним замерцали данные банковского счета. В пару кликов он отослал деньги, после чего на проекции остался только 11-значный номер. Рука простым жестом протянула код — он исчез в схлопнувшемся механическом держателе робота. Цифры перестали светиться.

— На счет заведения. – Сугуру развел руками, поднимаясь из-за столика и прихватывая вещи. — Похоже, нам пора.

— Заглядывайте еще!

Когда они вышли, солнце уже висело высоко, заглядывая внутрь кратера. Город продолжал гореть, но тускло, дожидаясь своего часа.  
До коммлинк-холла — а именно так назывались площади, ведущие к подъемным лифтам — теперь было рукой подать. Сами коммлинки, прошивающие бесконечные этажи гигантских построек, виднелись в паре метров от закусочной. Коноха молча последовал за Сугуру, переваривая полученную информацию.

Объемное стекло подъемных устройств бликовало, заставляя механика сощурить глаза до узких щелочек. Киборг оглядывал пространство впереди, жадно впитывая каждую деталь. Он часто сталкивался с коммлинками, путешествуя по небольшим поручениям мастера, но каждый раз, когда попадался новый лифтовой узел — заносил его в свою базу. Такая мыслесеть из образов и данных помогала без труда ориентироваться на местности.

Подъехавший лифт издал тихий гудок, раскрывая двери. Коноха обратил внимание на голографическую панель сбоку от входа, в который вполз Сугуру. На ней светилось несколько доступных этажей — остальные, вплоть до двухсотого уровня, были заблокированы.  
Поставив мешок на пол капсулы, Дайшо принялся вводить цифры в строке на панели. Коноха вошел немногим позже, стукнувшись лбом о низкую раму капсулы, но не почувствовал толком боль. Низкая чувствительность спасала его даже в таких абсурдных ситуациях.   
Двери захлопнулись и пространство снизу медленно поплыло — коммлинк неспешно набирал скорость. Акинори отвернулся, глядя под ноги, сквозь прозрачный пол — на просыпающийся город. Множество людей уже высыпало на улицы и часть тусовщиков облюбовала воздушные мосты.

Все в этом городе знали, что нужно для того, чтобы подняться выше — деньги, бесчисленное количество денег. Ему самому было проще использовать свои прочные ноги с амортизаторами, позволяющие преодолевать большое пространство вверх. Но даже Акинори знал, что он не сможет забраться дальше третьего этажа: чем выше был уровень, тем больше строилось пространства между ними. Суммы, запрашиваемые на въезд, также поднимались пропорционально количеству этажей; ему казалось, что оплатить поездку этажей на двадцать и выше — все равно, что слетать в другую страну.

— Знаешь, Мастер… — издалека начал Коноха, пытаясь аккуратно подбирать слова. Ну, или как получалось. – Я думаю, я начал что-то вспоминать из своего прошлого.

— Так-так, — он обернулся к Сугуру. Тот облокотился о поручни капсулы, — значит, и про оружие ты меня спрашивал не просто так.

— Верно. — Коноха сложил руки на груди, спиной опираясь о прозрачную стену, сминая пышные юбки платья. — Ранее я преследовал по твоей просьбе бегунка. Он привел меня к месту, где я был убит. Вероятно. Я помню только чей-то грубый голос и лучи, плавящие плоть, после чего меня поглотило… нечто.

— Это должно быть пиздецки больно. — Сугуру скривился. — Дай-ка подумать. Предел умственных способностей кавмарцев, я почти уверен — это пулевое оружие. Альтисианцы и того хлеще — они скорее предпочтут холодное оружие или, на крайний случай, роботов. А то зачем им свои руки марать?

Акинори опустил голову, краем глаза цепляясь за огромные изображения сестричек этажом ниже, рекламирующих на эстакадном мосту новые модели машин.

— Получается, что… — киборг попытался нащупать нить мысли собеседника.

— Ничего не получается. — Сугуру поморщился. — Ни те, ни другие еще не создавали ничего настолько мощного — иначе бы мы все сейчас были перебиты, понимаешь?

Коноха кивнул, сжав губы.

— Вот мы и имеем необычного индивидума с садисткими наклонностями. Кому вообще ты такой мог насолить, Акинори? Что в тебе такого особенного?

— Мне бы самому хотелось это знать. — его собеседник пожал плечами, отлепившись от стены. Галоэкран обозначил пятый этаж и многозначительно звякнул, отворив герметичные двери и выпуская их наружу.  
Полупрозрачный табель на выходе обозначил название района — Бэнкэй, приветствуя посетителей.

— Значит, самое время выяснить, каким ебанным дрыном тебя шлепнули.

***

— Грёбаный стыд!

Резкий крик прерывает журчание фонтанчика, примостившегося у дальней стены. Из стены-мозаики просвечивают лампы. Их лучи проникают сквозь деревянные панели неравномерно, отбрасывая блики на мебель и на подсвеченные желтым колпаки стеклянных столбов. Сквозь смотровое стекло падает на помещение тусклый дневной свет. Сюда, в эту сумеречную оранжерею на всех парах влетает киборг, с механических рук свисают клочья рукавов.

Кентаро топочет паркет без особой жалости, громко прорезая себе путь сквозь лабиринт из прозрачных столбов-оранжерей. Он обрушивает всю мощь протезных рук на плоский кубический стол из бирюзы, разделенный посередине бронзовой неровной полосой.

— Вспомнишь лучик — вот и солнце. — Шатен, сидящий напротив него скрестил пальцы, положив на них аккуратный подбородок. Моложавые черты лица, вечно улыбчивый взгляд — это так раздражает Кентаро. _Еще немного — и он ебнется, ей богу._

— Ну, короче, пизда твоему плану, Ойкава. — Парень порывисто взмахнул руками, начав нервно расхаживать взад-вперед и рассматривая кресло, за которым сидел собеседник. Прозрачный пластик, высвеченный зелеными всполохами, подобно растениям вырастал вверх, переплетаясь в причудливые узоры. Множество лиственных отсветов оставалось на стене сзади. Кресло имело удобное сидение, а ручки обрывались брызгами, до которых хотелось дотронуться. Плюнув на все, Кентаро облокотился плечом об один из тех столбов, внутри которых покачивались в кадках сонные растения.

— Почему же? Ты ранее сообщал об успехах.

— Да каких, нахер, успехах… — он вздрогнул. Пространство внутри столба заполнили капли воды и что-то совсем близко к щеке Кентаро клацнуло плотоядными зубами. Сквозь стекло. Киборг резко обернулся и увидел напротив своего лицо желтую пасть, невероятно быстро закрывающуюся и открывающуюся.

— Че за нах? Совсем угробить хочешь?

— Нет, что ты. — Ойкава доброжелательно улыбнулся, убирая руку с кнопки на столе. – Просто ты понравился моим генлисеям.

— Генли…что? Да и похуй! Ебучий Тоору, просто послушай.

— Слушаю.

– Эти медики совсем охуели.

— Да что ты.

По губам Тоору проскользнула улыбка и исчезла.

— Да что я. — Тон Кентаро стал скрежещущим, он провел пятерней по затылку вдоль двух черно-золотых полос, просвечивающих между пальцами. — Не ловятся они! Усек?

— Значит, ты прикладывал мало усилий.

— Хуйня отговорка вообще. Они попрятались в своих подворотнях, многих приходится выслеживать месяцами — это не то, что делается быстро, ага? Я тебе что, псина блять, чтобы заниматься подобной хуйней?!

— И чем же ты мне предлагаешь помочь?

— Да ничем, прикинь! Ничем! Вряд ли ты умеешь оживлять трупы, придурок.

Ойкава снисходительно улыбнулся, терпеливо наклоняя голову.

— Типа, мы же словили пару, разве нам не хватит?

— Ты, вероятно, не понял наших целей. — Карие глаза сощурились. – Мы ищем самых успешных ученых и медиков, подающих надежды уже здесь, в этом городишке. И ищем для того, чтобы забрать их, по чьей бы то ни было воле — в нашу Альма Матер.  
— Нихуя не понял, но оч интересно. — Кентаро помотал головой, поворачиваясь спиной к Тоору. Руки он скрестил на груди.

Город перед ним возвышался непроходимой громадой сквозь панорамные окна. Зрелище было из красивых: проходя сквозь узкие пространства между высотками, лучи солнца рассеивались и меркли внизу, где полис приобретал зловещие очертания. За своей спиной он услышал тяжкий вздох, но даже протезом не пошевелил.

— Эти молодые таланты нужны Альтису — не Кавамаре. Руководство считает, что этот город все равно обречен на смерть. Веком раньше, веком позже — очередной метеорит снесет его с лица Земли. И тогда останемся только мы, в нашем процветающем светлом Альтисе.

Ойкава просиял лицом, поправив лацканы своего богато расшитого пиджака, запонки на которых отсвечивали от многочисленных источников света. _Он все еще не сменил свою одежду по прибытии в город,_ — мысленно усмехнулся Кьетани, бросая короткий озлобленный взгляд через плечо.

— И какой от этого толк? Ну жили бы они здесь дальше, ну и сдохли бы счастливо в один прекрасный день. Мало у нас что ли своих желающих поломать мозги об эту вашу науку? Что за тупые шарады от тупого руководства!

— Наша политика такова, что мы предпочитаем вобрать в нашу науку как можно больше разнообразных научных деятелей, сделав из их жалкой пресмыкающейся жизни то, что будет подобать настоящим джентльменам. О большем мы не разглашаем. – Собеседник помолчал, вставая из-за стола. Услышав шаги, Кьетани обернулся, проследив, как спина Тоору удаляется к дальней стене. Он шел плавно — будто плыл в пространстве, прикасаясь пальцами к своим висячим садам, заключенным в стекле. –…Руководство не любит сообщать свои планы, поэтому мы предлагаем нашим агентам заниматься действительно важными делами, а не гадать на пальцах, пытаясь узнать цели.

— И нахуя гадать-то? Мы проебали часть твоих умных и успешных зайцев.

— Ты проебал.

— Я проебал. И че? Проблемы есть?!

— И че?.. — собеседник сцепил руки за спиной, остановившись напротив стеллажа. Его полки расходились, подобно системной плате, по стене, заполняя собой все пространство стены. — Тебя ждет жирный хуй через плечо. — Ойкава сделал глубокий вдох, поняв, что начал закипать.

— Пока что я прикрываю твою металлическую задницу, дружочек. Потому что в ней есть потенциал, который ты можешь раскрыть, если потрудишься не только руками, но и мозгами.

Со стеллажа перед ним свисали похожие кадки, из которых стеблями спускались уже не плотоядные — самые безобидные — флоксы. Их полупрозрачные лепестки переливались из красного в синий. На полках стояли маленькие, размером с ладонь, слайдеры, похожие друг на друга; различались только пластинки-корешки, на которых был отпечатан миниатюрный qr-код. Ойкава вел по ним пальцем, пока на радужке глаз мелькали считываемые сведения. Наконец он остановился на одном из слайдеров, вытягивая за пластинку на себя.

— …Однако не жди ничего хорошего, оплошав на ответственном задании — в городе, чуждом для нас. Я, конечно, постараюсь дать тебе послабление, но наделав еще больше ошибок, ты не получишь чистосердечное прощение от директора. За твои проебы уже сейчас тебе могут ввалить такой…. взбучки, что даже я не смогу тебе помочь.

Стекло завибрировало от резкого удара кулака, но не разбилось. Кьетани раздувался от гнева, как огромный шар, но выпускать его предпочитал с помощью кулаков. Ойкава повернулся, оценивая ущерб, стойко перенесенный цветником. Все его лицо представляло сейчас маску холодного спокойствия. Ни один мускул не дрогнул, когда Кентаро сплюнул на паркет.

— Ну пизда, че!

Он тоже поднял взгляд на Ойкаву, затем злобно глянул на столбы, с обеих сторон окружавшие стол. Плотоядные растения в них изредка хватали и заглатывая кружащих вокруг бабочек.

— Всего один — ОДИН — раз лоханулся на задании — и уже такое говно? Серьезно?!

— С кем ни бывает. — Ойкава сочувственно приподнял брови. Он потянулся к полке, отреагировавшей бликами, мгновенно разлетевшимися от его руки. Пальцами мужчина нащупал что-то и потянул на себя. В глазах замелькала ещё одна визуальная проекция, когда он снова обернулся — застыв с протянутой рукой. Его взгляд перемещался от одного места в пространстве к другому, пока не остановился на одной точке. Картинки, замелькавшие на радужке, исчезли — и он перевел взгляд на собеседника, опуская руку. В ладони удобно лежал портативный стилус, которым он включил экран слайдера.

Всем своим видом изображая недовольство, Кентаро с разбегу подскочил и встал напротив Ойкавы, уперев руки в бока. Пальцы лежали на карманах безразмерного бомбера, порванного от плеч. На боках виднелся узор из бешеных псов, оскалившихся в ответ.

— Тебе нужно продолжить справляться со своим заданием куда успешней, понимаешь? — Ойкава наклонил голову, глядя на него исподлобья — но даже так выглядело, будто он смотрит сверху вниз.

— Да че, нахуй, непонятного? Я тебе тупица или да? — Освирепело накинулся киборг, рыча в ответ. Он схватил Ойкаву за лацканы пиджака, стараясь раскачать его. — Я иду и беру этих идиотов с этими блядскими мозгами, как у инопланетян, понял, да? — чуть не брызжа слюной от ярости, хрипел Кьетани. – И пихаю их всех в блядский поезд, и чтобы блять не рыпались.

— Вот умница. — Ойкава смерил его холодным взглядом, так сильно противоречащим его медовому тону голоса, что Кентаро скринжило. Ойкава ладонью убрал с себя чужие руки, смерив киборга ледяным взглядом. Такого блядства Кьетани не выдержал: он неразборчиво выругался и сплюнул Тоору прямо под ноги.

_Что ни визит — то заказ службы очистки, в самом деле. Неуемный киборг._

— А вообще, знаешь, че? Ебал я таких пафосных сук. — Кентаро выпятил подбородок, ткнув напоследок пальцем в грудь собеседника. Затем крутанулся на каблуках, зашагав прямо к дверям. Ойкава молча провожал его взглядом, закинув руки со слайдером за спину.

_Ебал он это все. Это начальство ебал, эти безумные штуки ебал, эти сценарий ебал. Верните его просто домой. Верните его родителей обратно. Он не должен трудиться на этих безумных людей, чтобы вернуть назад тех, кто изначально должен был быть с ним. Отдайте его прошлое. Этот город душит его, но этот город — его все. И если он не выполнит эти сумасшедшие задания — он уверен — его жизнь окончательно пойдем технобогу под задницу. А точнее — коту под хвост. Похуй._

Кьетани упирается лицом во что-то твердое и рельефное. Поднимая взгляд, он обнаруживает невозмутимое лицо брюнета.

— Иваизуми, нахуй, Хаджиме! Уберись с моего…

Договорить он не успел. Тяжелая рука с размаху легла на его плечо, будто собираясь вбить гвоздем в пол. Иваизуми указал свободной рукой на него.

— Что делаем с этим?

— Да какого хрена ты мне вообще мешаешь?!

Ойкава обернулся от окна, приподнимая брови. К лицу прилила кровь, он потер брови в оживлении.

— А, с ним. Можешь отпустить — у него ещё есть дела, которые ему предстоит выполнить. Не правда ли, Кьетани?

Киборг зло зыркнул, но говорить на этот раз ничего не стал. Он выдернул плечо из медвежьей хватки Хаджиме и обошел его по кругу. Прежде, чем он вышел, Иваизуми подал голос, не поворачиваясь.

— Полиция Альтиса уже взялась за дело об убийстве медика-одиночки.

Створки дверей плавно раскрылись. Кьетани вздрогнул, как будто призрака увидел — медленно поворачивая голову. Смерив его неверящим взглядом, он дернулся и рывком вышел наружу. Створки моргнули зеленым, выпуская посетителя — и так же плавно затворились, оставляя наедине Иваизуми и Ойкаву.

Последний оживился, возвращаясь к своему столу. Усевшись, он скрестил руки на груди, прикрывая глаза и тихо выдыхая. После минутной паузы Тоору постарался поднять взгляд на хмурое лицо полицейского.

— Что поделаешь, молодость, юность. Разве мы с тобой не были такими же?

Иваизуми изогнул бровь, в упор разглядывая Ойкаву, не издавая не звука.

— Да все пучком, честное слово!

— По тебе этого не скажешь.

— Ива-чан, ты же знаешь, — Тоору слабо улыбается, глядя на него, — мы делаем все ради благого дела. Я почти уверен, что наши усилия воздадутся нам стократ. Уже сейчас несколько добровольцев… согласились покинуть город и отправиться обучаться в Альтис. Разве это не здорово?

— Возможно, — буркнул Иваизуми.

— Что уж поделать, если приходится делать благие дела такими… грязными протезами.

— Этот парень — не лучшая находка вашей компании. Все это на законных основаниях могла сделать полиция. — Иваизуми сделал шаг к столу. — Вы на законных основаниях можете попросить полицию изъять из Кавмар-сити новых добровольцев — их сразу же пошлют в Академию.

— Мы не можем. Никто не может здесь просто так применять законы Альтиса. — резко обрывает его Ойкава. — Даже если Альтис — это закон, чье слово нерушимо. Никто — понимаешь? — никто не может заставить этих идиотов делать вещи, которые мы привыкли делать, которые правильно делать, которые НАДО делать, — он буквально вскипает, хлопая рукой по столу.

Осекшись, мужчина закусывает губу, осматривая Хаджиме. Зло поджатая линия губ, опущенный взгляд в пол. Тоору подмечает его сжатые добела кулаки, но больше ничего не говорит.

***

**СТОП — СТОП — СТОП! И КУДА ЭТО ВЫ СОБРАЛИСЬ?**

Они остановились перед железными дверьми. Небольшая площадь со всех сторон окружена высотными домами, поэтому света здесь ждать не приходится. Редкие прохожие бликами от неоновых вывесок всплывают поблизости и растворяются в таком же мраке. Акинори молча глядит им за спину — туда, где остались коммлинки, потом переводит взгляд на Сугуру.

Над ними нависает размытая голограмма незнакомца, активно жестикулирующая. Позади него молчаливой тенью возвышается вышибала.

— А вот и старые друзья. — Сугуру смазанно улыбается.

Вокруг — куча вывесок демонических голов, напитков и указателей. Все они двигаются, смеются, покачиваясь в темной невесомости. И голограмма эта — тоже двигается.

— Друзья — друзьями, а пароль все же назови.

— Другого и не ожидал. — Дайшо развел руками. — Знаешь, _слепая змея ничего не боится_.

— Ай да умница, ай да молодец — Сугуру, а ты бываешь хорошим мальчиком! — при этих словах лицо Дайшо приобрело кислый вид. Он оглянулся к Конохе, показательно натягивая красный ворот арафатки на нос. Коноха молча кивнул, поправляя галстук-бабочку: вокруг шеи задвигались автоматические ленты-крепления, приподнимая ворот платья. Подол юбки Акинори отстегнул сам, трансформируя платье в дорожный плащ.

— Эй, Сато-сан… — голограмма обернулась к громиле. Тот отделился от стены, которую подпирал, и высоко поднял над ними ультрафиолетовый сканер. Под лучами вид спутников начал меняться: на темно-красной арафатке Сугуру проявились змеи, оскалившиеся и переплетающиеся между собой; лицо киборга в темноте высвечивали желтые изящные стрелки от глаз и пара точек под ними, а также отходящие от центра бровей полоски, выдавая лисий прищур. Охранник кивнул и выключил сканер, пропуская их внутрь. Над дверьми Коноха успел прочитать мерцающее название паба — «Догадливый демон».

Вдоль просторного холла стоят параллельными рядами лавовые лампы, переливаясь то фиолетовым, то желтым цветами, подсвечивая проход. Он ведет к множеству столиков, на каждом из которых виднеется такая же миниатюрная плоская копия, подсвечивающая лица собеседников. В середине — там, где нет вычурных столиков — свисают кольцевые лампы, расходящиеся, подобно щупальцами осьминога, по всему помещению. По самому центру помещен голографический экран. С какой стороны ни подойди к нему — везде видна хорошая картинка, как если бы изображение было раздвинуто на все 360 градусов. Вокруг рассыпана куча мягких кресел-мешков, где собрались заядлые болельщики.

В огромном помещении нет музыки — и все же тут чрезвычайно громко. Гомон идет из центра — как раз там, где обсуждаются самые горячие новости. Столпившиеся вокруг барной стойки посетители переговариются несколько тише, но вишенкой на силиконовом торте являются вскрикивающие по временам люди, сидящие за отдельными столиками. Когда они проходят мимо — несколько людей поворачиваются к ним.

— Эй, Док!

— Как дела, Док?

— Давно не виделись, приятель!

Сугуру меняется не сразу, однако — Коноха чувствует это — будто возвращается к себе домой. Он приветственно машет встречающим, неприветливое выражение лица заметно оттаивает и он даже перебрасывается парой фраз со знакомыми. Вдвоем они доходят до барной стойки, от которой отклеивается худощавая фигура.

— Какие люди тут на блюде, вы только гляньте!

— И я тебе тоже рад, Тендо-сан.

— Ой, да не криви ты остатками души, старый пройдоха. Не знай я тебя — и правда бы поверил. — Мужчина, названный Тендо, расхохотался, театрально держа руки на животе. Он обернулся к спутнику, без паузы и приветствия похлопав его по щеке широким хозяйским жестом. Акинори нахмурился, скосив взгляд на руку, но мешать не стал, решив, что если бы нужно было устранить незнакомца — он бы уже давно получил приказ.

— А это что за Шурик такой? Десять лет назад у тебя не было такого прелестного мальчугана. Неужели следом за новой жизнью ты сколотил себе новую игрушку?

— Десять лет назад у меня и дома то не было.

— Резонно. Почем расценка? Он может подержать у себя на коленках? — Тендо завертелся вокруг Конохи, с любопытством разглядывая его. Внимание незнакомца привлекли отдельные части механического тела, которые он с любопытством начал простукивать

— Он не продается, Сатори. — Дайшо закатил глаза, переступая с ноги на ногу и удерживая оценщика за предплечье.

— Тогда зачем пожаловал? — Сатори оглядывается на него, приподнимая тонкие брови. При таком освещении кажется, что где-то в глубине его глаз алым пламенем вспыхнул деловой интерес.

— Как зачем? Думал, будешь мне рад.

— Ты знаешь, каждый здесь рад тебе или твоей разбитой морде. Но я особенно рад, когда мне приносят что-то интересное.

— И вот мы здесь. -Сугуру усмехнулся, снимая с плеча тяжелый мешок и ставя его прямо перед Тендо. — С чем-то _крайне_ интересным.

— Что ж ты раньше молчал? Уже горю от нетерпения — увидеть, что же за детскую неожиданность ты мне приготовил, дружище. — Тендо схватил мешок, на радостях рассекая зал — не дожидаясь собеседника.

Сугуру коротко осмотрел удаляющегося и повернулся к Конохе, забирая второй мешок.

— Кто это был?

— Хозяин паба. Личность весьма неординарная.

— Что он хочет от тебя?

— А ты все задаешь и задаешь вопросы, — умиленно сощуренные глаза, — умный мальчик.

— Сугуру.

— Он хочет запчасти, а я хочу деняк. Так что все честно.

— Нелегально.

— Все клали на это, — и, пресекая дальнейший вопрос, — и я тоже клал. Иногда.

Коноха выразительно изгибает брови. Сугуру понижает голос, цепляя киборга за ворот и наклоняя к себе, шипя на ухо.

— В общем, хозяину нужны необычные детали, в обмен на которые он может выдать кучу дельной информации. Я намереваюсь получить ее и узнать, что способно поплавить твою ранимую человеческую оболочку. Так что, пожалуйста, будь паинькой, останься здесь. — Дождавшись утвердительного кивка Акинори, Дайшо продолжил. — В конце-концов, мне нужны твои глаза и уши, чтобы узнать, что мы пропустили за такой долгий промежуток.

— Десять лет — подумать только… — бросает он, отцепляясь и уходя следом за Тендо.

Акинори остается около барной стойки, провожая Сугуру долгим взглядом, после чего садится на табуретку.

— Майлд эль, пожалуйста.

Бармен одобряюще усмехается, хватая со стойки бокал. Темный напиток с тихим шипением наполняет его — и когда Коноха тянется, сзади доносится оклик. Акинори напрягается спиной, готовясь сделать выпад.

— Эй, пацан, не найдется лишних деталек? — голос кажется уж очень знакомым. — Смотрю я — отличная больно внешность, дай думаю подойду поздороваюсь.

Оборачиваясь, он видит того самого парня с голограммы, встречавшей их при входе. Еще двое сзади изображают абсолютное безразличие. С первого взгляда чудится, что это глюк: оба они абсолютно синхронно оборачиваются, не говоря уже о внешности: идентичные лица, идентичный взгляд, идентичная прическа — разве что цвет и зачесанная челка отличаются.

— Ты на что там уставился? Я с тобой как бы разговариваю, братан. – Перед самым лицом Акинори возникает птицеподобная белая прическа и широкие глаза с острыми уголками. После он различает все остальное: вздернутый нос, воротник-стойку из винила, почти модельную выправку и — пару протезов на ногах, начинающихся от колен и ниже. Вставки на необычных протезах выдают в зависимости от движения разные цвета.

— Деталек не найдется, — помедлив, киборг отпивает из бокала, который все это время держал в руках. — А вот вопросы найдутся, — он хитро сощурился.

— Ну так задавай, мы никуда не спешим. — Они обступили Коноху вплотную, а сам птицеголовый сел на барную табуретку напротив.

— Ты — тот самый парень с голограммы?

— Верно подметил, но вообще-то мое имя — Хошиуми Коурай. Странно, что ты до сих пор не знаешь его.

— Почему это?

— А это ты зря, братан. Любой здесь связан с Ареной — так или иначе. И любой на Арене знает, что Хошиуми Коурай самый потрясный ведущий этой вселенной. — Парни сзади утвердительно закивали.

_Еще один глоток спокойствия._ Коноха умиротворенно наблюдает за тем, как эмоционально и поставленно — если можно так определить — жестикулирует человек, сидящий напротив него. Он весь, буквально — внимание, и он точно знает, как его достичь — это читается в его манере говорить и двигаться.

— Так зачем тебе детали? Ты не выглядишь, как тот, кому нужны лишние.

— Зато ты выглядишь, как самое блестящее изобретение гения нижнего Кавмар-сити.

Если бы Коноха мог воспроизводить все человеческие рефлексы из своего прошлого, он бы сейчас поперхнулся. Но он только сощурился, присматриваясь к лицам близнецов сзади. Они уперлись ладонями в бока, расслабленно поглядывая на беседующих, но не вмешивались.

— Про кого же ты такую оду сочинил?

— Как это кого? Твой механик что, выкинул тебя без мозгов на улицу? Серьезно, где здесь ебучий Дайшо Сугуру?

Коноха угрожающе сдвинулся, отставив бокал. Близнецы тоже сдвинулись ближе — между ними повисла напряженная тишина, которую прервал Хошиуми.

— Нет, серьезно, чувак, я же видел, как ты сопровождаешь Дайшо. На твоих запястьях даже знаки — и те печатки Сугуру! — он указал пальцем на тонкие нити змей, едва проглядывающих на запястье. – Неужели ты единственный, кто в этом городе не знает, что самые лучшие детали создает именно он?

— Почему же это не знаю? — стало как-то даже совестно. — Знаю.

— Вхахаха, ну и насмешил. — Коурай чистосердечно рассмеялся, перехватывая его бокал и отхлебывая последний глоток. — Твой создатель делает первоклассные изделия из того, что уже давно перестало быть годным. Тебя вон сделал. Ты человек вообще? — парень наклонил голову, по-птичьи рассматривая Коноху своими темно-желтыми глазами. Киборг скрестил руки на груди, многозначительно дернув бровями.

— Возможно.

— Оно и видно. Мне вот Дайшо сделал эти охренительные ноги, видишь? Когда эти альтисианские псы переехали мне ноги своей колымагой, он не пожалел времени и материалов, чтобы сделать новые первоклассные протезы.  
А еще — видишь всех этих ребят у нас за спиной, в баре? Все они так или иначе связаны с протезами твоего мастера — и это не какие-нибудь пустые слова.

— Почему вы все собрались в таком стремном месте, как это?

— Потому что протезирование под запретом. — Подал голос один из близнецов, стоявших все это время молча. Голос его был ровным. — Глупые люди из альтисианской дыры, думающие, что нам можно диктовать свои условия.

— Именно. — Коурай утвердительно воздел указательный палец вверх. — Никто из здешних киберхирургов не имеет права вживлять людям механические части. То же касается медиков и механиков.

— И все же это никого не останавливает.

— А то! Но ни у кого еще не получалось одушевить непростой механизм. Это как… ну, не знаю — Бога из Машины сделать, понимаешь?

— Вряд ли я похож на бога. — Коноха фыркнул, пожимая плечами.

— Ну, за человека точно сойдешь, — второй близнец усмехнулся.

Киборг перевел взгляд с него на Хошиуми — и тот продолжил.

— Видишь вон тот экран в центре? Записи самых последних матчей с Арены, — гордо отметил он, махнув большим пальцем на галоэкран. За то время, что они общались, вокруг образовалось еще больше посетителей. — Потому что Арена — это самый крутой способ доказать, что твой мастер — лучший в своем деле. Уж я-то знаю.


	3. 0.2. pt.2. Детали прошлого, настоящего и будущего.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Глава разделена на 2 части для более легкого прочтения

***

В помещении за шторами темнее, чем в общем зале. С обеих сторон узкую комнату обступают стеллажи. На полках расставлено множество пластиковых контейнеров, каждый из которых — подписан и пронумерован.

Одна лампа на все помещение раскачивается на длинном тросе, освещая только платформу посередине. На ней стоят широкий стол и пара стульев, левитирующих над полом.  
Сугуру привычно проходит вперед и ставит мешок рядом, садясь на один из них. Это помещение он уже видел сотни раз — далеко в прошлом. Тендо ждет его напротив — не такой раздражающе-веселый, каким был в общем зале, скорее собранный. Он делает широкий взмах рукой, предлагая приступить — и Сугуру высыпает на него все, что было в его мешке. На стол сыплются самые разные детали. Только после этого перфоманса Сугуру усаживается напротив, заново привыкая к левитирующему стулу и мраку в помещении.

— Так зачем же в мою скромную сычевальню заявилась такая змеюка?

Каждую из деталей оба просматривают с особой тщательностью, скупо перебрасываясь фразами в процессе.  
Сугуру приподнимает взгляд и снова опускает, раскручивая все винты, разбирая по кускам предметы в своих руках.

— Тебя здесь не было не то девять, не то десять лет. На твою долю не перепало лишних острых ощущений, Су-чан?

— Девять с половиной. — Дайшо оперся локтем о стол, покручивая в ладони простой механизм, шестеренки которого частично валялись на столе.

— Математическая точность. Ты пропал со всех радаров с тех пор, и только все новые и новые люди приходили от тебя с этими светящимися от радости глазами, будто они начали новую жизнь — в этом старом месте. Так почему же ты так опечалил своим долгим отсутствием старого-доброго друга?

— Решил залечь на дно. Сам понимаешь: жизненная необходимость.

— После всего, что мы тебе дали?

— После этого я дал вам новых клиентов. — Глаза сощурились в змеиные щелки.

— Наша змея закипятилась, как мило. Молю, не ошпарь только своим ядом все помещение. — Сугуру промолчал, не отрываясь от своего занятия. – Судя по твоему мальчугану, эти годы ты провел плодотворно, хоть и зарекся помогать Арене.

Сугуру пожевал губами, все еще выдерживая паузу. Эти выпады казались ему такими знакомыми и родными, что смысла отвечать на них он не находил, увлеченный более интересным занятием. Наконец механик перевел взгляд с собственных рук на занимающегося Тендо: тот просматривал на свет деталь, изучая грани, пробуя металл на ощупь, выискивая все изъяны.

— Если вкратце, то мне есть, чем гордиться, – осторожно начал он. – Однако причина моей гордости отчасти и есть моя боль. И, как ты уже понял — я все ещё против того, чтобы помогать Арене.

— Успокойся, успокойся. Никто не заставляет тебя помогать Арене — ни я, ни Хошиуми. Надо быть идиотом, чтобы валить своих.

— Благодарю сердечно. — Сугуру положил рядом с Тендо свой конструктор, вздыхая. — Я до сих пор не уверен, насколько это человечно было с моей стороны — вытягивать мертвого с того света, чтобы делать из него идеальную, безэмоциональную куклу.

— Ты не пробовал, ну, спрашивать? Говорить словами через рот?

Дайшо смерил его презрительным взглядом.

— Ну пробовал. А толку то? Пинать не строить, воскрешать — не в лоб покойного целовать.

— Я уже успел отвыкнуть от твоего ужасного юмора.

— Почему все говорят, что у меня ужасный юмор? — театрально вскинулся Сугуру. — Может, я хотел быть актером в этом увядающем цирке жизни.

— Но ты стал механиком. Смирись, Дайшо, это никогда не было просто.

— Жить — это вообще непросто, а все яды в свободном доступе перевелись. Вот лучше скажи мне: что из современного оружия может расплавлять плоть?

— Ну что ты, что ты. Твой собственный яд все еще при тебе. Он вот отлично расплавит любую плоть… Но я ни разу о таком оружии не слышал. — Тендо запустил пятерню в растрепанные рыжие волосы на висках, задумчиво косясь на ящики сверху. — Сам знаешь: на Арене огнестрел запрещен. Хотя, возможно, там выступает тот, кто как-то связан с этим оружием. Последние сезоны были жесткими, не в пример предыдущим.

Дайшо отложил в сторону все, что держал в руках, проследив за взглядом оценщика.

— Тендо, сконцентрируйся на оружии.

— Братишка, лазерных бирюликов в Кавамаре — пруд-пруди, а вот лазерного оружия, еще и настолько мощного — среди всех моих знакомых никто не видел и не слышал.

— Судя по тому, что мне описали — это нечто еще и поддерживается машинной смазкой.

— Так, смотри. — Тендо остановил речь Сугуру выставленной ладонью, в которой он держал несколько фрагментов разной фактурности. — Хочешь знать об оружии или материалах? Тогда тащи свою задницу из ушей поближе и помолчи хотя бы на милисекунду. Так вот: не все металлы переносят длительный перегрев. Следовательно, часть из них мы можем исключить. Наиболее вероятно, что эту вашу плазму выдерживают сверхпрочные металлы — а это точно не может быть чем-то, что изготовлено в Кавмар-сити. Тут в производстве только самые дешевые, так, фигня полная. Так что ищи выходцев из нашего всесветлого-мать-его-Альтиса, которые могли провезти с собой. Вот эти три — тантал, вольфрам и титан — наши претенденты на корпус оружия-убийцы.

Сугуру взял одну из пластин, внимательно ее рассматривая. Этого хватало, чтобы Тендо продолжил, отложив в сторону оставшиеся две пластины:

— Далее у нас в программе — то, что ты забираешь себе. — Сатори указал на переработанную груду металла. — Из них выйдут первоклассные детали протезов. За все остальное я тебе заплачу. — Он отжал у себя за ухом встроенную кнопку, открывая свой счет и уже привычным жестом переводя механику круглую сумму.

— И последнее. Потом ты скажешь мне спасибо, упрямый ты индюк.

— Мама-индюшка рекомендует?

— Да заткнись ты. – Тендо по-доброму хмыкнул, доставая из общей кучи длинную пластину с необычным окрасом. — В этой штуковине — большая примесь нанотубуллена. Уж не знаю, кто так расщедрился, но этот искусственный материал — один из самых редких и прочных. Крышесносный, в общем, во всех смыслах. Отправишь своего мальчугана на Арену — обязательно захвати такое вот оружие — поймешь его эффективность. И да, я уже понял, — Сатори поднял руки, останавливая Сугуру от пререканий, — ты ни за какие барыши не будешь работать с Ареной.

— Не будь ты мне мамкой-наседкой, этот мальчуган бы уже давно снес тебе крышу, — буркнул Сугуру, поднимаясь и аккуратно складывая свою часть в освободившийся мешок.

— Охотно верю твоему сладкому пиздежу. – Тендо встал и подошел к выходу, приоткрыв виниловую штору, бликовавшую от ламп желтым цветом. — В нанотубуллене, кстати, как в русской матрешке — многослойная структура, дающая предметам и гибкость, и сверхпрочность. Такие хрен расколешь.

— Тендо, ты и впрямь тот еще демон, но черт возьми, это был один из самых полезных дней за последнее время. — Механик пошел вперед, выходя первым. Следом за ним в зал проскользнул Сатори.

— Надо же, вся компания в сборе, — пробормотал он.

Сугуру, до того потерявший из виду Коноху, увидел белесую макушку, а рядом с ней — и двоих близнецов, окруживших киборга. Подойдя поближе, он положил руки к обоим парням на плечи, проникновенно спрашивая:

— О чем сплетничаете, девочки? Уж не о новом ли бойце с Арены?

Близнецы отшатнулись.

— Твою ж…

— Мать!

— Уж мамку-то пощадите, она тут точно не при чем.

— А вот и твой мастер подоспел. — Хошиуми хмыкнул, оборачиваясь. — Сугуру, ты в курсе, что шутки про мамку уже давно устарели?

Коноха обернулся. Последние фразы собеседника потонули в общем шуме, оставшемся на заднем фоне. С виду Сугуру казался подобревшим и помолодевшим на несколько лет — это выбивало из колеи, но и одновременно воодушевляло. Весь мир сократился в визорах до одной фигуры Дайшо, чтобы потом жестко расшириться до огромного пространства шумного паба. _Он и сам не понял, что это было: в привычной программе функционирования точно не было таких посторонних импульсов._

— Шутки про мамку будут вечными, ты что.

— Хэй, Акинори, он тебе рассказывал, как мы его, бухого, вместе с Тендо на ноги поднимали после его громкого фиаско?

— О нет, не начинай….

— Я бы такие подробности точно не забыл, так что ответ — нет, если он тебя вообще интересует.

Сугуру хотел было открыть рот, но Тендо хитро поводил пальцем около рта. Механик скрестил руки на груди, поджав губы. Его взгляд буравил пространство перед собой, не давая и шанса компании.

— О, это были темные времена! Он только и делал, что сутками напролет сидел здесь и горевал, что смысла жизни больше нет — пока мы его отсюда не вытащили за ноги. А столько горя было в этих мутных глазах, столько разочарования! Ещё немного, и он бы серьезно повесился на одном из воздушных мостов.

— А как-то раз он бухим чинил полицейского робота, застрявшего в асфальте. — Тендо вклинился со своей историей, с довольным видом облокотившись о стойку. — Асфальт, правда, не выдержал героического напора бухого Сугуру, ломаясь о непрошибаемую прогу «отремонтированного» бота.

— Надо полагать, это когда у вас не было ни Арены, ни паба?

— Подловил! С тех пор он нас больше видеть не желает, хотя так бы и продолжал бухать и ночевать где придется, если бы мы однажды не встретились.

— Я хотел вас убить, а не общаться с вами.

— О, по пьяни ты много кому сообщаешь свои истинные намерения.

Компания рассмеялась и Сугуру нехотя признал свое шутливое поражение. Тендо попросил добавки всем, и после короткой заминки они подняли бокалы.

— За хорошую компанию?

— За вас, утырков.

— Ну, за нас.

Шестеро бокалов со звоном столкнулись друг с другом. Ненадолго гомон среди них затих. Это было одно из самых долгих путешествий в памяти Сугуру, но сейчас он чувствовал себя в нужном месте, в нужное время. Ему казалось: вот они, абсолютно разные люди, подшучивающие друг над другом — и все же они не раз заступались за него в прошлом.

К стойке рядом подошли двое мужчин. Оба они выглядели, как копы в отставке, еще не сдавшие ключи от офиса, но уже сложившие полицейский значок на стол шерифа. Расшитые серебристыми нитями плащи переливались из перламутрового в серый, маскируясь под окружающую среду. Они попросили еще пива, не сразу заметив большую компанию.

— Это же ты… Дайшо? Серьезно, ты ли это?

— Нет, что ты, изобрел своего двойника. — Механик поежился, переплетая пальцы. Люди перед ним казались ему смутно знакомыми, но имен он припомнить не смог.

— Это же мы. Помнишь? — сероволосый парень, ростом ниже своего напарника, задрал рукав до локтя. Вместо руки виднелся довольно старый, но прочный протез. — Ты делал мне эту потрясающую руку!

— Он ей пришиб пару преступников. — довольно подмигнул напарник. — Я Дайчи, напарник Сугавары Коуши.

— Те самые следователи?..

— Отставные следователи. — Сугавара подмигнул и Сугуру выдохнул. Напряженно сцепленные пальцы распались и он потянулся пальцами к протезу.

— Припоминаю. А мой механический ребенок все ещё жив — хорошо, хорошо. — одобрительно сощуренные глаза, легкая полуулыбка. Коноха даже сам не замечает, как ловит такие редкие детали в Мастере, но для чего?

Дайшо оборачивается к Конохе, демонстрируя протез прямо на носителе.

— Ты спрашивал, для чего нам эти детали. Так уж вышло, что я неплохо латаю людей, пускай и нелегально, — он ухмыляется. — Раз уж в официальную науку мне вход закрыт, я заменяю отмирающие части людей или же совершенствую их — и это пользуется большим спросом. Все это не бесплатно, конечно, иначе на что бы мы жили? Долгое время я старался не впутывать тебя в эти грязные дела, но раз уж мы в самом глубоком дерьме под названием «кто убил Коноху Акинори», — Сугуру тычет пальцем в грудь киборга, — самое время рассказать тебе немного правды.

Рассказывая все это, Сугуру открыто усмехался, но его взгляд словно спрашивал Коноху: _ненавидишь ли ты меня теперь? Не откажешься ли от меня такого?_

Акинори промолчал, давая закончить. Дайшо отвернулся обратно.

— Так вот, господа бывшие следователи. Быть может, вы видели кого-то, использующего плазматическое оружие? Мы тут с девочками поболтали и решили, что это оружие вряд ли может очутиться в Кавамаре просто так, если вы, конечно, понимаете, о чем я.

Коуши задумчиво почесал подбородок, глядя в свою кружку. Савамура постучал пальцами по столу и резко дернулся. В его глазах загорелся огонек озарения.

— Знаешь, Сугуру, во всем Кавмар-сити найдется только один претендент на владение таким неординарным оружием.

— Дай-ка угадаю, — Суга шутливо ткнул его в бок локтем, – ты про того чокнутого коллекционера?

— Именно про него. Его хранилища насчитывают бесчисленное количество роботов, которых он постоянно выставляет на бои без правил. Вы, ведущие, должно быть его уже в лицо знаете.

— Может и знаем, — загадочно, по-птичьи улыбнулся Коурай, тряхнув головой.

— А главное сокровище — его безумный Монстр, каждый раз с какими-то новыми прибабахами. Вполне возможно, что и плазматическое оружие у него уже было.

К ним наклонился один из близнецов — кажется, Атсуму — бледная челка, зачесанная вправо, хитрый взгляд, сверлящий Сугавару.

— Откуда такие блестящие выводы, господин бывший детектив?

— А ты видел его приемы? И последнее оборудование? Несмотря на то, что огнестрельное оружие запрещено, его новейшие апгрейды были дикими. Мало, кто может позволить себе такое.

— Почему в нижнем Кавмар-сити Арена стала так популярна среди игроков?

Все обернулись на Акинори. Сугавара и Дайчи переглянулись, последний потер нос указательным пальцем, терпеливо поясняя:

— Знаешь, в чем суть такие заведений? Всегда находится какой-то дурак, который не против угробить двигающуюся консервную банку за бабки. Легально или нет — неважно, ведь за это его ждет бесплатный пропуск в большое и светлое…. Скажем так, подсвеченное будущее на самом верху города, или же, еще лучше — жизнь в прекрасном светлом раю под названием Альтис.

Дайшо презрительно хмыкнул, молча оглядывая говорящих.

— Так вот, дерутся там либо роботы, либо киборги-люди, за редким исключением. И этот монстр как раз является таковым. Хочешь узнать, кто тебя грохнул? Тебе точно надо встретиться с ним лицом к лицу.

***

Домой вернулись уже за полночь, порядком уставшие и с прохудившейся ношей. Когда Коноха проснулся, день уже вступил в свои права. Он вышел в парадную и остановился, увидев темно-зеленую макушку.

Сугуру расслабленно листал слайдер, на страницах которого то и дело мелькали материалы по механике и инженерии. Это удивило киборга, учитывая, что подобная литература была изъята из широкого пользования. Все, чем могли пользоваться люди в Кавмар-сити — было как правило либо пропагандистской журналистикой, либо желтостраничными новостями.

–…Утра?

Сугуру обернулся, осматривая Коноху будничным взглядом, и вернулся к своему занятию.

— Подвязка сползла, — сообщил он. Коноха хмыкнул, опуская ладонь на бедро.

Страница на инфослайделе перелистнулась, и брови Конохи, и без того оживавшие за последние несколько дней чаще обычного, поползли вверх. За кричащим заголовком « **ВЕЛИКАЯ КОРПОРАЦИЯ РАЗРУШЕНА** » следовал не менее кричащий анонс, датирующийся сегодняшним днем.

Сугуру остановил прокрутку пальцем.  
 _«Корпорация Nohe.beez.inc была поглощена новейшей компанией. Подававший большие надежды владелец старой - Сугуру Дайшо, в ходе судебных разбирательств был отстранен и смещен с лидирующей позиции. В течение нескольких лет работа компании стояла, пока ее акции не выкупил молодой, но амбициозный предприниматель.Он предпочел сохранить инкогнито, но согласился дать нам несколько комментариев Также он рассказал нам, что их роботы превосходят все изобретения, которые мы только можем увидеть! А их паукообразные роботы-охранники с успехом справляются с охраной Сената, превосходно отразив несколько планируемых нападений.»_

Сугуру молчал. **Слишком** долго молчал. Слайдер в руках застыл в одном положении. Акинори обошел диван, усевшись рядом.

— Несладко тебя….

— Давай не будем.

Коноха поворачивает к нему голову, забирая из рук слайдер. Прокручивает вниз, разглядывая тех самых новейших роботов. Они и правда выглядели жутковато: их движения были резкими и непредсказуемыми, арсенал насчитывал сразу несколько видов огнестрельного и холодного оружия.

— Ты же рассказывал, что передал той странной леди свои дела?

— Предположим, передал. — Сугуру скрестил руки, злобно глядя перед собой и играя желваками. — Да вот только выхлоп от этого оказался нулевым, как видишь.

— Тебя беспокоит что-то конкретное.

— О, еще как. Это, — он указал на слайдер, — альтисианцы, с их культом паровых изделий и бездушных роботов, выполняющих самые простые задачи. А это, — он махнул рукой, — мы, и целый ебанный мир людей вперемешку со сложной механикой. А теперь сложи два плюс два — и поверь, результат тебе очень не понравится.

— Эти роботы — созданы в Кавамаре?..

— Хуже. Они сделаны кавмарцами в Альтисе. Теми, которых насильно высылают из города и ловят, как собак. Теми, кто работают только на одного хозяина — Его. Это уже не просто механические бабочки на лужайке — это монстры с собственным сознанием, хотя пока что без души. Зато с мощным телом. — Сугуру саркастически усмехается.

Он наконец оборачивается к собеседнику, поднимая злые, слишком узко сощуренные глаза, на него.

— А знаешь, что будет дальше? Идеальная армия с собственным сознанием и программой, активирующей их в разных точках в разный момент.

— Ты гиперболизируешь.

— О, поверь мне, нисколько. Та леди, с которой я работал… Мы не просто так знакомы. А знаешь, почему я попался?

Коноха покачал головой.

— Десять лет назад мы работали над созданием идеальных машин, имеющих самое лучшее тело. — Сугуру взял в руки стилус, переключая слайдер в режим планшета. Он набросал несколько поверхностных линий, пока вещал.- По моей задумке, любая идеальная машина — это усовершенствованный человек. Люди — далеко не боги, это большое заблуждение. Но если бы люди могли усовершенствовать свои физические и психические данные, став чем-то иным, перерожденным — тогда они были бы подобны богам. Их сознание должно было получить математическое, научное расширение. Опираясь не только на вариативный характер сознания, они могли бы создавать вещи куда более удивительные, чем способны создать руки человека.

— И все это — плод воображения только двух людей?

— Да, но за этим, помимо меня, стояла вся моя корпорация. Эти люди были обязаны мне рабочими местами — несмотря на то, что я был довольно молодым, по меркам Альтиса, чтобы управлять корпорацией. Та леди, Мика. Мы разошлись с ней во мнениях, если можно так сказать. Именно поэтому работа замедлилась. Люди извне начали что-то подозревать. — Дайшо очертил стилусом куб-рисунок. — Конечно, это стоило мне напрочь испорченной репутации. Я поставил на кон все — и проиграл, но тогда это был один из результатов, которые я ожидал. Я вывел из-под подозрения всех сотрудников, но оставил их без работы — тогда-то производство встало. Компания была разорена.

— А что Мика?

— Сложно сказать наверняка. Когда нам было 17 лет, она была ставленицей одной из крупных корпораций. После ареста она пообещала создать мне буферную зону и смягчить наказание правосудия — и пропала. Спустя пять лет она явилась ко мне со своими мелкими заказами — это было меньшее зло, которое я готов был принять, чтобы выжить.

— Деньги не пахнут, – невесело усмехнулся Коноха, откидываясь на спинку дивана.

— Там, в Альтисе, я успел разработать макет идеального киборга. Но, как ты мог догадаться, все мои вещи изъяли. — Сугуру раздраженно фыркает. – Так что я создавал тебя по своей памяти — и все же ты почти ёбаный идеал — только попробуй сдохнуть, и я найду способ, как вернуть тебя с того света и надавать по заднице.

— Кто кого еще отшлепает.

— Конечно же я тебя, что за глупости.

Они смеются в ответ друг другу. Механик оживает, откладывая в сторону слайдер и стилус. Он протягивает руку, согнутым пальцем постукивая по макушке Акинори.

— …Но даже идеалы требуют доработки.

— Раз уж нам придется пойти на Арену?

— Да, придется. Коноха, ты понимаешь, что тебе предстоит драться с одним из самых сильных существ в Кавамаре? И это даже не слухи, а сухая статистика. Он побил всех своих соперников в последних сезонах.

— Значит, нам придется быть первыми, верно? — Коноха улыбается в лицо трудностям, даже если эти трудности в три раза больше, сильнее и мощнее его. Это бесспорно идиотское, нелогичное решение. Он улыбается, хотя и чувствует, что где-то на грани сознания стучится безумие. И это чувство проникает сквозь программу, параметры — опьяняет.

— Ты чертова выпендрежная машина.

— Твой лучший боец. — Акинори подмигнул.

— Придется поработать как следует над твоим арсеналом. Ты анализировал статистику последних боев? Что западает?

Он уставился куда-то в пол, пальцами сминая подол юбки, пока в подгружал последние данные.Резко поднял голову, сморгнув последние крупицы информации из подсознания.

— 85% защиты в бою непригодны, нет подходящих паттернов, которые я могу использовать. Все те, которые я почерпнул из предыдущих стычек, вряд ли подойдут для серьезных боев на Арене. Нужна техника…. – он задумчиво почесал подбородок, скорее по привычке, сохранившейся где-то глубоко в памяти. –…А еще лучше — то, чем можно защищаться. Скажем, небольшая, но прочная броня, которую я могу призывать в движении.

Дайшо помолчал, осматривая киборга жадным взглядом. Он хорошо уловил мысль Конохи, но что-то внутри все же беспокоило его. Его вчерашние слова назойливым червяком копошились в сознании. _Насколько это человечно было — вытягивать мертвого с того света? Насколько человечно делать из антропоморфного существа еще более неживое, машиноподобное?_

Несмотря на все свои предыдущие апгрейды, Акинори все еще вел себя, как вполне живое существо, разве что не из плоти и крови. Это до сих пор поражало, ведь отчаянная попытка соединить программу и живую душу — была на грани фола.

И все же. Вечно это дурацкое и все же.

— Хорошо, я сделаю тебе небольшие щитки на магнитном поле. Они будут максимально удобными — в длину твоего запястья и локтя, с системой компактного размещения на руках. Но вот вопрос, как ты будешь с ними двигаться…

— Буду, — перебил его Коноха, буравя сосредоточенным взглядом. — Я хочу, чтобы ты запрограммировал их на мои нервные импульсы. Каждый раз, когда сигнал идет через пальцы, щитки должны активироваться.

— Теоретически, твоя идея функциональна, но…

— Сугуру, пожалуйста.

_Станешь ли ты из-за этого еще больше машиной, еще меньше — человеком?.._

Сугуру медлит, осматривая собеседника. Во взгляде читается решимость, граничащая с глупостью — это чувство захватывает и его тоже.

— Хорошо.

***

— Придется снизить твое собственное потребление энергии до минимума. — сознается Дайшо.

Они спускаются по винтовой лестнице вниз, и чем ниже — тем меньше света, оставшегося там, наверху. В мастерской холодно — на Сугуру накинуто сразу несколько свитеров и только поверх — халат. Они достигают самого низа быстро, ступая на платформу. Коноха утвердительно кивает, положив руку Сугуру на плечо.  
Взгляд скользит по помещению, в центре которого — большой операционный стол. К нему спускается огромная аппаратура, окруженная несколькими дисплеями. На них горят ровно датчики — отсвечивают на кресло, придвинутое к койке.  
Они идут прямо к рабочему месту, переступая через провода: большие и маленькие, они змеиным клубком ползут к креслу и койке, обвиваясь за ножки. Коноха давно здесь не был, однако сейчас визиты сюда не внушают священный трепет, как это было в самом начале. Он садится на самый край кушетки, поглядывая, как неспешно обходит все приборы Дайшо. Вокруг активируется точечный свет: куда более яркий, чем простой неон.  
Нелюбовь к эрзацу настоящего света — его жалкому подобию, делает Мастера особенно щепетильным в выборе освещения темной мастерской. Когда свет загорается — вокруг оказывается множество деталей, аккуратно разложенных по полкам. Уже готовые, собранные части тела помещены под аэрогелевые цилиндры, где пыль не способна до них добраться.

— Когда-то это место внушало мне трепет, — тихо присвистывает киборг, глядя в чужую спину.

— Это всего лишь часть твоего дома, идиот, — механик щепетильно обрабатывает все провода сверху, протягивая к каждому руку. Это все долго, но все же — за это время он может запомнить, каким он был до обновления. Каждый раз после операций он чувствует себя так, как будто его реальность дополнилась. Не меняется в ней только один Сугуру.

— И не только дома. — Акинори пошло усмехается и получает в ответ злобный прищур, вызывающий в нем тихий приступ смеха.

— Ложись, — приказывает Сугуру. Он стоит уже совсем близко, надавливая на его грудь.

Повинуясь, Акинори опадает спиной на кушетку, заглядывая в щелочки глаз механика. Он сосредоточен на другом: быстрыми, отточенными движениями цепляет провода к рукам, к позвоночнику, запястьям и ногам. Когда самый массивный шнур подключается к шее сзади — Коноха ощутимо вздрагивает. Ощущение — импульс — проходит по всему его телу, разогревая.

— Я подключил тебя к дополнительному источнику питания, так что в состоянии гибернации ты будешь по-прежнему функционировать. Потребуется много времени, чтобы отладить твои механизмы и сделать для тебя новое оружие.

— Значит, хорошая новость в том, что все ублюдки в этом квартале смогут отдохнуть от моего присутствия? — Акинори подмигивает.

Дайшо усмехается: как-то так, — бормочет он. Руки тянутся к следующим проводам — и те подсоединяются к разъемам на шее, прямо за ушами. Механик почти отечески разглаживает растрепанные пшеничные волосы.

— Мне потребуются технические показатели, а также датчики движения, анализ привычек — чтобы создать максимально подходящее для тебя оружие.

— Прежде, чем ты отключишь меня… – Коноха тянет его за руку, чувствуя, как механик вздрагивает. Сугуру вынужден почти лечь на него сверху, так, что киборгу приходится привстать на локте.

Периодически Акинори ловил на своих губах косые взгляды Сугуру, хотя до сих пор не мог пояснить для себя, что именно это означает. Эти взгляды жгли, кусали, но дальше — дальше ничего не происходило, заставляя задуматься. _Мысли, совсем не предусмотренные программой_ , проскальзывают и исчезают при срабатывании датчика безопасности. Возможно, когда-то в прошлый жизни он знал суть этого поступка, но позабыл при смерти. Сейчас же он просто чувствует необходимость в этом действии, крепко вжимаясь своими губами в чужие. В первый момент Дайшо инстинктивно дергается, пытаясь высвободиться — и кажется, что он сейчас и правда сползет с него. Но под конец это чувство так же неожиданно, как пришло, исчезает.

Когда он отлипает, он ловит на себе размытый взгляд. Механик осознает себя спустя пару секунд, резко покраснев и отстраняясь. Он падает на кресло, молча включая функционал своей мастерской.

— …Должен же я хоть так запомнить что-то, пока ты не дополнил систему, — хмыкает Акинори, аккуратно ложась обратно, концентрируясь на ощущениях при вхождении в матрицу. Голос плавает где-то на поверхности.

— Мы позже еще вернемся к этому вопросу, дорогуша. Сладких тебе снов в киберпространстве.

Сугуру отжимает кнопку и сознание киборга падает в небытие.

Внешне кажется — ничего не меняется. Веки прикрыты, тело расслабленно. Кибермеханический мотор продолжает работать, хотя и приглушенно, гоняя по телу искусственную кровь. Первым делом механик обращается к своей рабочей панели, копируя все данные за последний период. А их безусловно много и каждый эпизод требует к себе особого внимания и анализа. И некоторые из них заставляют не только краснеть. Собрав полный архив на отдельный мини-экран, он переводит взгляд обратно на подопечного.

«Теоретически» — думается Сугуру, поглаживая пальцами подбородок — «несмотря на взрослый возраст Акинори, многое из его памяти после смерти было стерто. И сейчас, переродившись, ему приходилось снова восстанавливать утерянные связи в сознании. В том числе и суть множества вещей. Вероятно, это мог быть сбой в системе.»

Руки механика скользят по одежде, снимая платье горничной — пуговица за пуговицей. Платье скрывает безупречные синтетические мышцы, что покрывают графеновый корпус, просвечивая в некоторых местах.

Дайшо проводит руками по груди, по самому сердцу — там, где располагается ядро, вмещающее в себя сознание и мощный мотор. Пальцы дрожат, соскальзывая ниже. Он отвлекается на автоматические отвертки, приступая к рукам.

Каждая деталь для него в Конохе — как отдельная часть прекрасного, и ему совсем не хочется навредить, добавляя что-то новое. Да и сам Коноха — как чертово произведение искусства, к которому постоянно хочется прикасаться, понимая — вот оно, оно материальное — произведение твоих собственных рук. И оно существует. О чем, собственно, Дайшо никому не сознается, потому что гордиться он любит молча.

Проходит много времени прежде, чем он встраивает систему защиты вместе с чипами в обе руки, прикрывая последнюю панель на тыльной стороне запястья. Нажатие на подушечки пальцев в определенных местах активирует небольшие щитки из углепластика, закручивающиеся по спирали и создающие круговую защиту вокруг запястий. Пальцы он армирует мини-экзоскелетом с дополнительными приводами, позволяющими маневрировать громоздким оружием с особой точностью и быстротой.

— Что ж, функционал твой и правда работает, — механик вытирает со лба испарину, глядя на умиротворенное лицо киборга. Он вызывает временной дисплей, решив хотя бы навскидку прикинуть, сколько он тут уже торчит. На столах поодаль расположилась армия стаканчиков с чайными пакетиками. Но это все — позже. Дисплей какое-то время мерцает, показывая прошедшие 30 с лишним часов. Дайшо сидит в мастерской почти два дня, а ведь проделана только половина работы.

На всю мастерскую доносится усталый стон. Мужчина откатывается вместе с креслом назад, сваливая все стаканчики в мусорку — неаккуратно, зато очень эффективно. На соседнем столе лежит разобранная пластина нанотубуллена, в которую уже частично вмонтированы чипы. Миниатюрные схемы транзисторов бегут по всей длине, цепляясь паучьими лапками-спайками.

Создание прочных клинков занимает еще примерно столько же по времени — и порой Сугуру завидует Конохе белой завистью, потому что его сознание — сознание обычного человека, хочет прямо тут отключиться, последовав чужому примеру. Сердечник огромной двухсторонней косы раздвигается, открывая цепь в метр длиной. Туда запрятано несколько потайных механизмов, которые должны дать небольшое преимущество в бою — но все по порядку. Когда Коноха очнется — ему будет, чем заняться.

Сугуру деловито нажимает переключатель, заставляя громоздкое оружие сложиться в несколько раз, переходя в форму в пластинчатого шеста. Он кладет шест рядом с киборгом, возвращаясь к своему креслу и отключая режим гибернации — ритм на датчиках начинает медленно расти. Он подключает дополнительный чип, в который вкачал новые боевые приемы, необходимые для владения оружием, а также подробную инструкцию по тому, как обращаться со странным шестом. Через несколько часов Коноха проснется и, вероятно, будет помнить все, что произошло перед его отключкой — и даже немного больше. Ну, а сам Сугуру-.

Он слишком давно не спал. Локти оперлись о кушетку. Ненормально много времени без сна. Глаза сонно моргают и последнее, что он видит перед собой, прежде чем смежить веки — руки киборга и их изящные переплеты металлических полос и синтетической кожи. Сугуру так давно не спал.

***

Ему снится солнце. Все вокруг непривычно — после Кавамары — светло. Синтетическое светило находится у всех над головой и светит равномерно ярко, освещая гигантский город. Они стоят на платформе, куда прибывает пышущий паром поезд. Золотистые поручни станции весело отсвечивают, декор вокруг них поражает своим великолепием. Станция — конечная, но от нее отправляются внутренние рейсы по городу — так что людей здесь много. Джентльмены во фраках и леди в пышных юбках проходят мимо, не обращая внимания на семью, застывшую на одном месте.

— Все будет хорошо, — неуверенно говорит ему мама. Она наклоняется к маленькому мальчику, поглаживая его по темно-зеленой макушке. Мальчик согласно кивает, уверенно улыбаясь.

«Их ждет светлое будущее» — так говорят родители. Темный и страшный город, из которого их забрали взрослые, остался где-то там, далеко за спиной, на поверхности. Механическая бабочка машет своими разноцветными крыльями и садится на нос. Маленький Сугуру смотрит на нее с любопытством и от заливистого смеха существо улетает прочь, чаруя своими красками.  
Все здесь кажется таким понятным и простым. Органичным. Словно так и задумано было, а потом положено на одни рельсы бытия, по которым продолжало до сих пор катится.

Они едут на внутреннем рейсе мимо небольших, но грациозных железных домов. Все они пронизаны стеклом и кажутся прозрачными: солнце просвечивает сквозь них, как на ладони преподнося людей, живущих внутри.  
По улицам между людьми ходят своей неестественной походкой роботы-помощники. Все здесь заняты своим делом, нужным, важным. Дайшо быстро проникается этой атмосферой, в которой ему суждено вырасти.

_Все будет хорошо,_ — говорит ему мама. За несколько лет жизни здесь она поправилась, взгляд ее перестал опасливо бегать из стороны в сторону. Она все так же гладит подростка по макушке перед уходом на работу, на которой они с отцом задерживаются до позднего вечера. Зато в доме всегда бурлит жизнь: здесь и Жозе, их домашний робот-помощник, и няня. Более того, Сугуру каждую неделю создает что-то новое из тех шестеренок и болтов, что приносят домой родители. Поделки вызывают в них особую гордость — и такую же радость у самого мальчика.

В этом году ему предстоит пойти в школу, так что он с нетерпением ждет чего-то нового, ведь этот их новый дом — он полон сюрпризов и загадок. И школа действительно преподносит ему много нового и интересного: преданных друзей, новый любимый кружок, в котором он впервые сталкивается с полноценным конструированием. Его друзья периодически зовут его играть в моторболл, и Сугуру быстро соглашается. В этом городе с серьезными людьми развлечения — штука редкая и приятная. Рабочий день и учеба длятся долго — и еще немного остается времени на кружок и саморазвитие прежде, чем на подземный город опустится тьма. Впрочем, она проскальзывает быстро и держится от силы часов 6-7.

Сам того не замечая, Дайшо уверенно ведет свою тусовку моторболистов к новым вершинам. Они облазили уже весь город, путешествуя по крышам самых разных построек. Сугуру надеялся увидеть солнце, почувствовать, какое оно. Но каждый раз, забираясь выше — он видел только потолок подземного города.

_Все будет хорошо._ — говорит Сугуру сам себе, стоя напротив здания, уходящего своим шпилем высоко вверх. Он зачесывает наверх непослушную челку, оглядывая здание. Вместе с Сакиджимой и Нумаем они окончили школу и поступили в альтисианский Университет Высоких Искусств и Механики. Не раздумывая, Сугуру выбирает себе направление высшей механики и конструирования, ожидая чего угодно, но только не того, что оказывается на самом деле.

На деле механика Альтиса ограничивается созданием неодушевленных предметов. Они просты, хоть выглядят изящно, и не предназначены для широкого спектра задач одновременно. Казуме и Исуми повезло немногим больше: они пошли на медицинское направление, которому в последние годы в Альтисе уделялось все больше и больше внимания. Иногда парень сбегал с нудных пар, аргументируя это тем, что уже итак все знает и пробирался к своим закадычным товарищам, чтобы поболтать на парах по имплантации. Так он и узнал немного из биоинженерии.

Проблемы начались тогда, когда на третьем курсе Сугуру выступил перед профессоратом с докладом о разумных роботах. По его задумке все было предельно просто: ведь если бы люди начали использовать не просто машины-винчестеры, а нечто, обладающее большим набором функций, их город мог преуспеть во многих задачах, в которых справлялись с трудом люди.  
Но профессорский состав заропотал. За все время главную истину в глазах коренных альтисианцев он не учел: никогда не наделяй машин собственным разумом.

Зал, рассчитанный на 600 человек учеников и магистров, битком забитый на его выступлении, опустел за несколько минут. Последними уходили профессора, укоризненно глядя.

— А по-моему, ты все классно сказал. — Сакиджима похлопал его по плечу, уверенно улыбаясь.

— Не падай духом. Только что они потеряли успешного инноватора. — Нумай подошел с другой стороны, уперев руки в бока.

Сугуру кисло улыбнулся, не находясь с ответом.

— Ну-ну. К черту их, пойдем лучше поиграем в моторбол, развеемся.

— О да, все, как мы любим.

— Было бы неплохо. — Сугуру кладет мел на подставку, глядя на свои каракули на меловой доске, располагавшейся от одной стены до другой. Однако не успел он сделать следующий шаг, как его окликнул женский робкий голос.

— Это вы — Сугуру Дайшо?

Парень повернулся, намереваясь откреститься от новых обвинений, но потерял дар речи. Невысокая девушка с карими глазами с волнением смотрела на него.

— Ну, предположим… Я. А что? — слова как-то не идут, застревая в горле. Сугуру закусывает губу, щурясь.

— Мне так понравилось, как вы читали свой доклад сегодня в УВИИМ! У вас найдется минутка свободного времени? — она неловко замялась, переступая с ноги на ногу. — Знаете, я бы хотела поговорить о вашей концепции умных роботов.

Он оборачивается к кислым лицам друзей.

— Не сегодня, парни.

— И на кого ты нас променял, а? — Сакиджима шутливо тычет его в плечо и они смеются, расходясь. Дайшо оборачивается к девушке.

— А вы, собственно…

— Мика. Мика Ямака. — Девушка наклонила голову, здороваясь.

— Мика, значит. — Дайшо кивнул, приглашая присесть за пустые парты лекционной. Девушка в ответ улыбается своей легкой, очаровательной улыбкой. — И о чем же ты хотела поговорить со мной?

Она складывает пальцы, делая паузу — но в ней нет никакой театральности. Она смущенно краснеет:

— Вы…

— Ты.

–…Ты никогда не задумывался о том, чтобы на самом деле создать своих, живых роботов?

Дайшо кажется, что эта фраза навсегда перевернула ход его жизни вверх дном. Они просидели так несколько часов, пока под вечер охранные роботы не выгнали их. Смеясь над чем-то своим, они выбежали из дверей университета.

Мика и правда очаровывала: своей харизмой, своими идеями, которые, как оказалось, прекрасно сочетались с его собственными. Они начали продумывать свой собственный, тайный план, который мечтали воплотить к 18 годам, на их совершеннолетие.

Спустя пару месяцев они ходили под руку, разговаривая на темы, которые окружающие с трудом понимали. Их мысли занимали существа, которые могли бы быть идеальными компаньонами, друзьями — с душой в механическом теле.

Дайшо был настолько окрылен своими чувствами, своими планами, что к своему раннему выпуску из университета оба они уже устроились в компании, производившие роботов. Сугуру привлекал своими идеями о необычных машинах — и за него быстро зацепились, сделав лидирующим разработчиком. Когда это случилось — а Сугуру узнал о назначении на должность, сидя на званном ужине вместе с Микой, — они целовались. Целовались так смачно, под вино, что сами не заметили, как оставили гостей внизу.

На террасе сверху было тепло. Искусственное солнце уже сошло на нет, сменяя день ночью. Все вокруг спало, кроме механических светляков, круживших небольшими стайками рядом с домами. Они разогнали пару таких, вместе падая на шаткие качели. Мика держала в руках десертное блюдце, заполненное ароматно пахнущей малиной.

Дайшо опустил начатую бутыль на стол, возвращаясь взглядом к девушке. Она взяла одну ягоду, потянувшись и прикладывая ее к губам.

— О чем ты думаешь, Сугуру? — она пытливо заглянула ему в глаза, пока парень молчал. Наконец он схватил ягоду губами, пожевав и выдерживая паузу.

— О будущем. Обо всем. Не знаю? — он пожал плечами.

— Ты слишком много думаешь. — девушка потянулась за новым поцелуем, увлекая его за собой: она плавно привстала, потянув его за талию. Оба переползли к стене маленькой беседки и Мика нагло закинула на его бедро ногу, чуть приподнимаясь, чтобы снова поцеловать. Дайшо повел бровями, вопросительно щурясь, но Мика только хитро улыбнулась, кивая.

Он пьяно прилип щекой к груди Мики, прижимая ее за бедро к себе.

— Уж лучше думать, чем быть глупым, не так ли. — Оба они свились клубком влюбленных змей, цепляясь за объятия, за пьяные поцелуи. Они не замечают, как все больше собственнических засосов Дайшо оставляет на груди девушки, проникая туда через ворот праздничного платья. Пальцы скользят вдоль косого выреза от бедра, оглаживая по округлым формам. Мика негромко выдыхает, поначалу гладя по его растрепанным волосам, после чего соскальзывает к ширинке, расшатанными движениями сцепляя все пуговицы, путаясь в молнии. Пальцы с аккуратным маникюром нашаривают под резинкой трусов член, сначала водя легкие узоры, а потом и вовсе настойчиво надрачивая по всей длине. Парень даже не успевает задуматься, откуда в семнадцатилетней девушке такой опыт и сноровка.

— _Все будет хорошо_. -шепчет она ему на ухо, обжигая дыханием. Ее запах опьяняет ещё больше, заставляет вожделеть всем нутром.

Он подсаживает ее повыше, удерживая в своих жилистых тонких руках. Они трахаются грубо, жадно, кусаясь, сжимая и потягивая за волосы. Мика стонет в ночную тишину, нимало не заботясь о том, что они могут перебудить весь квартал. Дайшо хрипит, вжимаясь всем телом в нее, в эту стену дурацкую. Он ведь теперь взрослый парень, ответственный за свои поступки. Ну, почти взрослый. Их мечта — она все ближе, и с этой ночью она приближается на максимальное расстояние.

Жестко вбиваясь, парень утыкается носом ей в грудь, сжимает пальцами кожу в руках. Когда он кончает — смачно, ни разу не романтично, как это представлялось в подростковых фантазиях — он ловит себя почти на грани сознания, в последний момент снимая и ставя девушку на твердую поверхность. Тяжелое дыхание выровнять удается не сразу и он с досадой замечает, что испачкал спермой свои новые брюки. Но такая досада почти ничего не значит рядом с любимой девушкой.

В полном молчании они доползают обратно до качелей, прямо так: голыми, в одних штанах и снятом наполовину платье. Этот вечер пахнет малиной и Микой, и они едят ягоды, молча глядя в несуществующее небо подземного города, на кружащих повсюду светляков.

А потом начинается их совместная карьера. Буквально за полгода Сугуру успевает занять пост главы компании, поставив на поток одни из лучших устройств во всем Альтисе. Он зачесывает свои болотные волосы назад, стоя в модном новом костюме-тройке. Стоит сознаться самому себе: он выглядит потрясающе. Помимо своей основной карьеры они вместе работают вечерами над собственным проектом: живыми роботами. Испытаний много и все разные.

Где-то в промежутке, уставшие, они занимаются сексом. Однажды Мика связывает Дайшо, раззадоривая на грязный секс без рук. Чем дальше заходит их дело, тем больше Мика раскрывает себя, как властная, умная и предвосхитительная женщина, предпочитающая использовать не только ум, но и сердце. Самый идеальный партнер — кажется парню.

Дайшо снится их первая и последняя ссора, реальная, как наяву: они оба тогда подобрались к своей цели, решение было лишь за тем, какую свободу в действиях давать роботам. Он тогда настаивал на полной свободе воли, считая, что машины достойны души. Мика наотрез отказалась проводить дальнейшие исследования и ушла. Больше эту тему они не поднимали, предпочитая каждый заниматься своей работой: Дайшо — механикой, Мика — косметологическими решениями.  
Так и работали: до тех пор, пока Дайшо не создал первые идеальные чертежи, прошедшие несколько успешных проверок.

_Все будет хорошо,_ — говорит он сам себе.

Однажды к ним в дом — в их новый, личный дом — посреди ночи вламываются полицейские Альтиса. Без всякого предупреждения, незнакомцы вытряхивают Дайшо из постели, будя заодно и Мику. Их парообразующие пушки заряжены до предела и готовы выстрелить в любой момент.

— Одевайся, — рычат в лицо механику.

— Может, сначала поясните, какого черта вообще происходит?!

— Вы обвиняетесь в незаконной деятельности и сокрытии особо опасных элементов. Ваша компания уже взята в оцепление.

Новость выбила его из колеи. Вместо вразумительного ответа он только с ужасом раскрыл глаза, замирая на месте. Его грубо пнули, побуждая шевелиться. Он зацепился взглядом за Мику — этот взгляд, шокированный, испуганный — он ещё долго будет держать в своей голове, виня во всем себя.

Он сидит в тюрьме слишком долго — для простого заключенного. К нему часто наведывается Мика — узнать, как он, или сообщить, что она заступится за него в суде. Дайшо ей искренне благодарен, но чувство бесконечной тревоги за все и сразу забивает голову до предела. Ощущение потерянности душит, давит.

Изредка к нему приходят старые друзья — подбодрить, сказать, что все хорошо. Часть из них рассказывает, что стало с его корпорацией. Эти новости мертвым грузом ложатся на плечи. Он просит Нумая, как своего доверенного, позаботиться об оставшихся коллегах, вывести их из поля зрения. Казума велит положиться на него и через месяц Сугуру узнает, что все те, кого он знал, без вести пропали и объявлены полицейскими, как погибшие при аварии на производстве.  
Однако он так и не узнает, что с ними стало после.

_Все будет хорошо_ — трещит в голове неуемная мысль. Он так и не успевает увидеть родителей, прежде, чем его кидают в поезд. В поездку в один конец.  
Но все совсем не хорошо. Дайшо затравленно смотрит на удаляющийся город, на гаснущее светило. Его обступает долгий тоннель и полное одиночество.

_Все будет хорошо._ — такая должна была быть мысленная установка.- Все будет….

**Дайшо. Очнись, Дайшо!**

Его трясут за плечи чьи-то сильные руки. Он даже не видит — скорее чувствует на себе чей-то настойчивый взгляд. Мужчина вопросительно сдвигает брови, щурясь на свет.

— Ты бредил во сне целый день. Просыпайся.


	4. 0.3. Неоувертюра

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дисклеймер (TW) - В конце Мика/Ойкава, небольшой бдсмный междусобойчик ;>  
> фоарм фриз* - (forearm freeze) - элемент в брэйкдансе, при котором исполнитель обеими руками упирается в пол и поднимает корпус наверх, закидывая ноги за голову. Подсмотреть можно тут: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a9_EeHfgkzI  
> песня (guess who) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kTlv5_Bs8aw

_Yeah nuga nae sujeo deoreopdae  
I don't care maikeu jabeum geumsujeo yeoreot pae_

Снаружи возбужденно ревет толпа. Приглушенные звуки проскальзывают внутрь через армированный потолок. Сугуру стоит рядом, перепроверяя прочно сидящие на теле детали, разглаживает невидимые складки на боевом костюме, спускающемся сзади черным с золотым плащом.

— Я на связи. — Он поднимает бегающий взгляд. — Встроил тебе транслятор, который поможет нам общаться на большом расстоянии, как по рации. Никто и не заметит подвоха.  
Коноха кивает и вздыхает, позволяя себе на пару минут расслабленно улыбнуться.

— Перестраховщик.

— Ты должен был сказать «спасибо, о превеликий мастер!». И поклониться мне. Да, именно так.

Их короткие смешки заполнили пустой зал, так, что их звук отражался от железных, покореженных шкафчиков. Сугуру похлопывает его по плечу, уже поуверенней.

— Теперь, когда ты знаешь, как пользоваться своим новым оружием — первые несколько побед за тобой. До финального Монстра. Я буду следить за тобой из командного пункта и постараюсь давать подсказки.

— Что мне делать, если я побью Монстра?

— Одному Технобогу известно, побьешь ли ты его, Коноха-кун. Твоя задача — хотя бы вывести его из строя.

— Тогда сделаем это вместе. — Он дождался кивка после долгого прямого взгляда.

Они оба вышли из помещения и подали друг другу руки, пожав их. Уже после Сугуру потянул Коноху на себя, обнимая свободной рукой, и похлопал по плечу.

— Не подведи своего мастера. — Негромко прохрипел он. Глаза в этот момент смотрели куда-то за спину, сквозь стену. Прошло несколько минут прежде, чем они отошли друг от друга, продолжая цепляться взглядами. Сугуру слабо кивнул и развернулся, размеренно шагая в противоположную сторону.

Провожая взглядом удаляющуюся спину механика, Коноха подумал о его собственной роли в происходящем. Там, наверху, ожидала его личная схватка с владельцами боевых игрушек, на сообразительность и ловкость.

Время поджимало. Он толкнул дверь, ведущую из раздевалки, и увидел перед собой пустое помещение с огромной платформой, поднимающей наверх. На ней уже стояло нечто, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказавшееся телом. Робот не двигался: голова и руки опущены так, как если бы его система была отключена.

Сделав пару шагов навстречу, киборг остановился напротив неподвижного тела. Как только ноги переступили внутренний круг, пол под ними содрогнулся. Заскрипели старые, несмазанные пазы, и платформа начала свой медленный подъем. Потолочные панели над ними разошлись лепестками, открывая величественное, тихое небо над головой. Они поднимались медленно, и это давало время рассмотреть и привыкнуть к неожиданно яркому свету внутри Арены. Приглушенный шум теперь падал на плечи всей тяжестью децибелов.

_Ну что ж, время пришло._

Коноха задрал голову, присматриваясь. Минув внешний уровень, платформа потянулась ещё немного ввысь, поднимая соперников. Все взгляды, прикованные к ним, обратились к собирающейся вокруг них плазматической окружности. Наконец платформа замерла.

_beoreokhae jal mot igeun geotteul seutekki yeoreo gae  
geodeuphaeseo sshibeojulge seutaye jeonyeoge_

Высоко на подвесных этажах их поджидали старые знакомые. Отсюда видно только ноги и, частично, лица, но плазменные полосы, свисающие по кругу с самых высоких точек арены, передавали все движения ведущих с точностью до миллиметра. Технологии, мать их за ногу. Каждого из троих — Хошиуми, Осаму и Атсуму записывала на экраны маленькая камера, облетающая их по кругу.

По диаметру здания расположилось множество рядов, каждый из которых был набит битком. Большая их часть представляла из себя самые простейшие трибуны, максимально близко сдвинутые к центру. Именно с них кричала, скандировала многочисленная толпа. Чем выше поднимался взгляд, тем больше электронно-пропускных пунктов можно заметить между рядами. На первый взгляд они располагались невзрачной сетью, разграничивая на секторы помещение. Были и те, кто предпочитал вип-зоны, находящиеся на большой высоте. Они напоминали отдельные помещения со всеми удобствами, замкнутые полупрозрачными стенами и полом.

Послышались овации, а следом загорелись ограничители, не дающие соперникам пройти вперед — и именно тогда шоу началось.

Хэй, народ, просыпайтесь.

Сидящий на одном из подвесных этажей Хошиуми приветствовал своих зрителей, раскачивая ногой-протезом. Гул усилился в несколько раз. Зрители в ответ одобрительно загудели, размахивая руками. Они отвечали своим кумирам: тем, кто ради всеобщей любви будет драться, биться и разбиваться. Тем, кто покорит их сердца.

На возвышениях, у постаментов появились две фигуры — они встали за командные центры, включая системы. Робот напротив Конохи задрожал, раскачиваясь, приходя в себя. Голова поднялась, взгляд приобрел подобие осмысленности. Оба они окинули друг друга оценивающими взглядами.

Подключаюсь. — Прохрипел в голове киборга голос Сугуру. Тот уже настроил систему наблюдения, функционал и теперь делал вид, будто управляет Конохой. По крайней мере, таков был план: один создает видимость управляемой куклы, другой — игрока.

_«Чувак, на арене дерутся либо полулюди — киборги с имплантами, либо роботы.» — Всплывает разговор в пабе. Осаму отхлебывает глоток, крутит бокалом и исподлобья, слегка захмелевшими глазами поглядывает на Коноху. Брат сидит рядом, делая вид, что рассматривает граненый бокал, прислушиваясь к разговору.  
— Ты оригинальный случай, которого просто нет в правилах. — Мия иронично пожимает плечами. — Так что придется тебе выступать либо как человек, но тут ты вряд ли пройдешь систему проверки…. либо ты заявляешься, как робот.»_

Так они стараются добраться до истины коротким и безболезненным путем. Акинори все еще не мог двигаться на платформе: ринг не активировался до окончания первой части. А зрители Арену посещали ради двух целей: первое — посмотреть завораживающее открытие. Каждый раз оно новое, от самых известных айдолов всея Кавамары. Это была квинтэссенция визуальной и музыкальной энергии. И второе — сами бои. Жестокие, хоть и не кровавые: люди добрались до той ступени эволюции, когда интересно наблюдать за зрелищными столкновениями, где во все стороны летят только искры и ошметки запчастей.

Хошиуми, вставая, взял микрофон. Руки людей снизу поднялись следом за ним.

_World business haekshim  
seoboe ilsunwi maejin_

Резкие, и в то же время плавные движения — так двигается Коурай, зачитывая рэп. Энергетика танца затягивает так сильно, что под ритм хочется танцевать всем телом. Мелодия, поначалу спокойная, — ускоряется. Атсуму иронично усмехается толпе с дисплеев и шутливо отпихивает напарника.

_Manchi anchi i class gachil mankkik  
joeun hyanggie akchwin banchik  
Mic mic bungee_

Он наклоняется — взгляд пронизывает всю арену. Рука зависла в воздухе. Пальцы ловят невидимый микрофон и сжимаются. Ладонь, взметнувшаяся в воздух; они двигаются раскованно — распаляясь все больше к припеву. И, что самое удивительное для Конохи — братья улыбаются. В голове сыплется осколками образ хмурых парней, молчаливо нависающих над собеседниками.

_I do it I do it neon mateopneun rattattui  
hok baega apeudamyeon gosohae  
Sue it_   


Его брат выскальзывает вперед, и точно картинка — танец переключается. Оставшиеся позади отбивают ритмично пяткой в такт мелодии. Осаму угрожающе покачивает согнутым пальцем, и зрители подвывают под музыку, поддетые ироничным взглядом исполнителя.  
Сугуру, облокотившийся рукой о бортики командного пункта и задравший голову, закатывает глаза. В голове Конохи проносится краткое «позёры», вызывая смешливую улыбку.

Их виниловая форма сидит на них, как с иголочки, отсвечивая от многочисленных прожекторов. Карговые брюки, больше напоминающие шаровары, создают впечатление массивности фигур, а светящиеся ленты каждого из танцующих, подобранные под цвет, вторят движениям.

_Did you see my bag?  
Did you see my bag?  
It’s hella trophies and it’s hella thick  
What you think bout that?  
What you think bout that?  
I bet it got my haters hella sick_

Братья расходятся в стороны, оглядываясь за спину, оттуда выпрыгивает вперед Коурай. Их руки — сам объем, они двигаются в воздухе так быстро, что почти невозможно уследить. Камера облетает их всех, и вид с дисплея вокруг Арены крутится следом.  
Каждый ритмичный удар ногой Хошиуми сопровождается всплеском цветовой волны на его протезах, гипнотизируя каждого, кто смотрит на них. Раздаются нестройные хлопки зрителей, превращающиеся в единый гул, вторящий песне.

_Come and follow me follow me  
With your signs up  
I’m so firin’ firin’ boy your time’s up_

В какой-то момент — никто и не замечает, когда именно это происходит — Атсуму оказывается на соседней платформе, по прозрачной поверхности которой бегут световые полосы. Он присаживается на колено — точно нагибается к зрителям — продолжая двигать руками в такт. Указательный палец взмывает вверх, и Мия тянется всем корпусом вперед. Свет вокруг меркнет, чтобы спустя секунду всю Арену осветила вспышка прожекторов.  
Раскрытой ладонью певец обводит Арену под собой. Зрители, соперники невольно опускают взгляд, чтобы обнаружить полупрозрачные проекции бойцов. Начинается еще одна интересная часть представления: голограммы, демонстрирующие правила боя.

  
_Keep on and runnin’  
And runnin’ until I catch up  
How you dare  
How you dare  
How you dare_

Правил было несколько и каждое из них показывалось отдельным визуальным рядом. Коноха сосредоточил все свое внимание на двух прозрачных фигурах. Они бежали навстречу друг другу и сделали выпад, после чего одна из голограмм в несколько точных ударов раскрошила другого соперника. Ударами она месила разбитое тело, остатки которого валились на пол. Над их головами появился секундомер, отсчитывающий пятнадцать секунд. Раздался сигнал, и победитель вспыхнул зеленым, исчезая и уступая место другим иллюзиям.

На этот раз два киборга, в руках которых пистолет и обычная дубина, схлестнулись врукопашную. В последний момент второй боец выстрелил в ногу соперника, и сражение между ними остановилось. Нарушитель засветился алым и начал разрушаться по пикселям. И так повторилось несколько раз, в разной последовательности. Правила Арены запрещали использование любого огнестрельного оружия: это карается исключением из турнирных списков на несколько лет, а то и вовсе — на всю жизнь.  
Глядя на следующие появившиеся голограммы, Акинори до скрипа сжал кулаки в перчатках, прокручивая в голове предыдущие демонстрации.

_Another trophy  
My hands carry em  
Too many that I can’t even count em_

Завершал «визуальный ряд» бой между киборгом и роботом. Киборг методично, удар за ударом, вышибал соперника прямо за края ринга. Поскольку площадка была окружена виртуальными воротами, в некоторых местах, не имеющими ничего общего с физической преградой, упасть с платформы, поднятой на несколько метров над землей, — не составляло большой сложности. Коноха поежился, представляя, как голограмма робота рассыпается сначала по кускам, а потом и вовсе в пыль. Победитель на этот раз держал награды; полупрозрачное золото сыпалось на него рекой, а кубок в высоко поднятой руке транслировался на все дисплеи. Он поднял руку, исчезая в цифровом столпе света.

_Mic drop  
Somebody stop me  
I’m bouta pop off  
Too busy you know my body ain’t enough  
Mic drop  
Mic drop_   


Как только бойцы-голограммы исчезли, Коноха в последний раз окинул взглядом выступающих. Все трое находились на разных платформах. Занимавший центральную площадку Коурай довел танец до финала, завершая его фоарм фризом*. Он встал на руки, закинув ноги над головой — безумный, заполненный моушеном взгляд сверкнул золотом со всех экранов.

Близнецы по бокам сидели на одном колене, с прищуром оглядывая всех. Казалось, они даже не вспотели, хотя сложная техника танца не позволяла передохнуть.  
Финал вызвал ажиотаж среди зрителей — одновременно по всему периметру арены присутствующие отозвались одобрительным рёвом, который только нарастал.

Завершая фриз, Коурай отклонил корпус обратно, приземляясь на ноги. Он пересел на самый край платформы, поднимая микрофон к губам.

— Ну как, настроились? — Проникновенно проговорил парень, обращая взгляд к соперникам, стоявшим все это время на сцене.

Акинори не знал, есть ли в этом какой-то сакральный смысл, но все же кивнул. Владелец робота подал сигнал рукой.

— Отлично! Игроки, приготовиться.

Вдох, выдох. Ограничительные рамки исчезли, позволяя двигаться свободнее. В голове сквозила полнейшая тишина, даже Сугуру на том конце ограничился молчаливым наблюдением. Робот перед ним неуклюже вышел вперед, ломаными движениями подняв кулаки на уровень глаз. Его владелец, стоявший за противоположным командным пунктом, выглядел нервно, однако глаза горели упрямым огнем.

Судя по всему, его боевая машина была сделана по далеким представлениям прошлого: не доставало подвижности, гибкости и, вероятно, прочности. Он шатался, даже делая шаги.

Коноха достал из-за спины шест, и от пальцев по рукояти в обе стороны разошлись линии, слабо высвечивающиеся. Он раскрутил оружие в ладони, проходя следом и оценивая обстановку. Прозвучал сигнал. Все вокруг смолкло.

Робот начал наступать быстро, кулаками целясь то в лицо, то грудь. Было похоже, будто человек, управляющий им, пытался отыскать слабое место соперника, но вместо цели кулаки встречали воздух.

Одной рукой, держащей шест, киборг отклонял поступающие удары. Сложно было уследить за быстро вращающимся оружием, которое изящно двигалось вслед за разворачивающимся хозяином.

Левая рука робота прошла чуть выше плеча Акинори, краем глаза он заметил, что занос вышел дальше, чем нужно было. Шестом он зацепил соперника за поясницу, в крученом движении пронося за спину и отталкиваясь с ноги вбок. Соперник по инерции пролетел вперед, оставляя жженую дорожку следов на ринге.

Из командного пункта раздался резкий стук, отвлекая от драки. Человек, управляющий своей машиной, от злости двинул сжатым кулаком по пульту. Немного позже Коноха понял причину: несущийся на него робот не был похож на хорошо управляемую машину; конечности почти не слушались, но, несмотря на это, он продолжал пытаться попасть в цель, препарируя воздух. Поняв, что если сейчас ничего не сделать — бой может обернуться не лучшим образом, Коноха перегруппировался, схватив шест двумя руками. Ногами он прочно оперся о землю, встречая, несущегося на него острой стороной собранного оружия.

Металлические пластины заскрежетали. Робот с разбега налетел на острие, принимая удар сердцевиной своего хлипкого корпуса, и повис прямо так — над землей. Сжав кулаки, Коноха пронес его над головой, вместе с шестом ударяя оземь. По рукам пробежала легкая вибрация, и это чувство пришлось ему по вкусу. От робота отлетела часть «ног» и «глаз». Акинори повторил тот же трюк в другую сторону, еще раз поднимая над собой и повторно вбивая в землю, как молотом, своего соперника. Со второго раза его тело разбилось, мотор издал чавкающие звуки и затих.

— И У НАС ЕСТЬ ПЕРВЫЙ ПОБЕДИТЕЛЬ.

— Подающий большие надежды новичок сместил на пьедестал позора своего оппонента!

Голоса ведущих в лице Коурая и Атсуму донеслись до него с опозданием. За миг до того Коноха успел заметить, как парень, контролировавший робота, взвыл. Он уже было собирался размахнуться и ударить со всей дури по пульту управления, но на руках появились колодки, сжимая запястья друг с другом. Платформа под ним начала быстро опускаться, скрывая разъяренного конкурента.

— Молодец, легко взял эту победу. — Прозвучал одобрительный голос Сугуру. Было слышно, как на том конце щелкают переключатели. — Не расслабляйся.

Коноха обернулся к мастеру, уверенно кивая. На сосредоточенном лице проступала слабая улыбка. Он не мог знать наверняка, смотрит ли на него сейчас Сугуру или нет: стекла командного пункта были затемнены, так что он мог только догадываться.

— И у нас есть следующий претендент, — донесся до него голос Осаму. Для них дальше все пошло, как по накатанной, и даже молчаливая пауза, длившаяся так долго, не помешала привычно продолжить диалог, обмениваясь с соведущими своим мнением.

Перед Акинори вырос его следующий оппонент, заставляя отойти на пару шагов. Створки в полу за ним закрылись, скрывая потайные механизмы.

— И что же у нас тут, Тсум-Тсуму?

— А это наш новый претендент на звание легионера города будущего.

— И почему же город будущего заслуживает именно его?

Платформа ринга поднялась на уровень выше, меняя вокруг них прозрачную полусферу. С каждой следующей победой пространство вокруг начинало видоизменяться.

— А ты смотри, какой он мощный. Хэй, господа, — Атсуму обращается к зрителям, облокотившись о платформу рукой, — а вы бы на кого ставили?

Провокация сработала и люди стали в несколько раз громче. Коноха попытался сосредоточиться, раскачивая в руках оружие, поглядывая на соперника. Существо с протезами, почти киборг. Не робот, но уже не человек. Они пошли по кругу мелкими шагами, меряя друг друга взглядами. Таймер повел свой отсчет.

— Планируешь меня вычислить, глупый робот?

Коноха поджал губу. _Ах, ну да, конечно._

— Было бы действительно глупо просто вычислить тебя, человек. — Он решил играть по чужим правилам хотя бы первое время. Закинув шест на плечо в шутливом жесте, Коноха улыбнулся. — Так что я решил поиграть с тобой. Так глупо, не думаешь?

Человек цыкнул, достав из-за спины цеп. Мощная рукоять была продлена цепью. При каждом шаге шипастый груз на ней покачивался из стороны в сторону.

— И из какого же века ты достал подобное старье?

— О, старье? — мужчина усмехнулся, махнув протезированной рукой, — люди тут подтвердят, что это старье размозжило бошку многим умникам здесь.

— У них явно были беды с башкой.

— Как и у тебя.

Коноха напряженно улыбнулся, щурясь. Они приблизились друг к другу вплотную, когда человек замахнулся. Било на цепи опасно пронеслось рядом с ухом, взметнув прядь волос. Киборг едва успел отбить груз от себя, отступая на пару метров.

— Вот это накал, вот это страсти! — скандировал голос сверху. — Вы видите это так же хорошо, как и я? Потому что наши соперники не теряют ни минуты, чтобы навалять друг другу.

Времени разбирать, кто из близнецов говорит, было катастрофически мало. Следующий замах произошел с секундным отставанием, колючий шар прошелестел рядом с боком, заставляя отпрыгнуть на безопасное расстояние. Этого не хватило надолго: мужчина раскрутил цепь над головой, активируя скрытую механику. Цепь начала удлиняться и ощетиниваться.

_Сделай глубокий вдох, успокойся._

— Акинори, активируй косу. — Зашипел в его голове голос Сугуру.

— Рано.

— Что значит рано?

— Эй, с кем ты там болтаешь, пай-мальчик?

Мужчина напротив размахнулся от всей души, пронося наискось било. Один из удлиненных шипов прошелся прямо по боку, оставляя косую дыру на плаще — как раз в тот момент, когда Коноха запоздало перекувыркнулся. Только в последний момент он смог уйти от прямого попадания.

— Беседую с твоим батюшкой.

В ответ ему только сплюнули.

— Ну и ну, портишь казённое имущество.

Замах, удар. Еще удар. Цепь неочевидно отлетела в другую сторону, заставляя отбить летящий в лицо шар. Коноха подпустил соперника ещё немного ближе, согнув ноги в коленях и пригнув спину, позволив чужому оружию пролететь прямо над собой. В его планы не входило подыхать так быстро.

По рукояти шеста прошлась волна энергии, заряжая ещё пару транзисторов. Потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы полностью развернуть оба лезвия на концах, активируя двойной скит.

Акинори раскрутил рукоять, по дуге проходясь по запястьям противника. Зацепило только одно из них, но довольно сильно; отпрыгнув, он различил злобный рык, а следом увидел, как искрит протез на левом запястье. Только вот вывел из строя он нерабочую руку.

Пару секунд человек метался, пока не отбросил отказавший протез в сторону. Теперь он наступал куда более агрессивно, метя прямо в лицо. Проскользив над головой, подвижная часть цепа по инерции закрутилась вокруг рукояти косы. От такой непросто было избавиться — и его неизбежно начали притягивать к себе. Мужик дунул Конохе в лицо, ухмыляясь.

— Бу. А ты аж возбудился.

— Не в мою смену, — приглушенно захрипел в ответ Коноха.

— Вы только посмотрите, — заявил сверху Коурай, — наш красавчик-робот рискует остаться без лица, которое ему вот-вот откусят.

Коноха поднял руку над собой, блокируя следующий удар появившимися щитками. Шест в руках закрутился, выдирая цеп и вышвыривая его. Пока человек бросился подбирать свое оружие, Акинори отошел подальше, значительно увеличивая расстояние. Краем глаза он заметил, как к нему на всей скорости приближается противник — и это всего через минуту после того, как он остался без оружия. В такой критической ситуации оставалось только сделать финт ушами. Коноха ударил по каменному полу ринга наконечником косы, вздыбив его. Камень превратился в мелкую крошку, подпрыгнувшую от тяжести удара.  
Лезвие плашмя ударило по камням, посылая мелкие частицы в лицо наступающему. Пока мужик отмахивался от пыли вокруг, зажмурив глаза, Коноха вылетел из песчаного облака сбоку.  
Услышав шаги, соперник попытался наобум взмахнуть цепом — Акинори отклонился. Тупым концом косы он толкнул соперника в солнечное сплетение, отпрыгивая от летящего следом за ним шипастого шара. Послышался крик боли.

Коноха поднял взгляд на соперника, который чудом удержался на ногах.

— Давай, давай, давай! — прошипел Дайшо. — Закончи начатое.

— Да вы смотрите, наш новоявленный претендент на звание крепкого орешка проявляет новую инициативу и выталкивает соперника на края ринга. А он рисковый парень!

Голоса слились воедино. Коноха оттолкнулся от пола, не дожидаясь, пока оппонент придет в себя. Тычками в грудь он отодвигал все дальше и дальше от центра, замахнувшись тупой стороной лезвия, как битой, чтобы столкнуть в пропасть между ареной и зрительскими рядами.

— И кто тут еще глупый робот? — прохрипел киборг, услышав отдаляющийся вопль и чавкающий звук. Он не хотел заглядывать за край Арены и узнавать, что осталось от мужика.

Рука разогнулась и шест, который он держал все это время, заскользил по ладони вниз, складывая одно из лезвий на нем внутрь.

Странное дело, но он впервые за долгое время почувствовал напряжение мышц, тяжесть собственного веса, пот, стекающий между бровей. Он так долго и увлеченно дрался, что даже не заметил, как система жизнеобеспечения заработала на полную. Отдышавшись, он повернулся, указывая пальцем в сторону Сугуру с победоносной ухмылкой.

— Молодец, — бросил Сугуру. Коноха представил, как Сугуру позволил себе легкую полуулыбку, нечто в знак одобрения. Это грело душу. Повернувшись, киборг предстал перед зрителями во всей красе: растрепанные волосы, изорванный плащ, ухмылка до ушей.

— Рано радуешься, Акинори-кун, — тут же осадили его по связи. — Это были самые легкие этапы на Арене. Впереди еще два — и один из них, ожидаемо, уже давно завоевал всеобщую любовь своими быстрыми матчами.

— Понял, принял. — Коноха примирительно поднял руки перед собой, кивнув.

Подиум Арены дернулся, заставляя переступить с ноги на ногу. Он поднялся на следующий уровень, представляющий собой ещё более сложное поле для драки. Вокруг фигурно расположились стены и пол, которые теперь сложно было назвать просто рингом. Одно за другим, наслаивались внешние слои, латая повреждения ринга, нанесенные в бою.

— Удобно, однако.

— Я эту арену в глаза не видал, но инженеры здесь явно хорошо постарались.

Дайшо, все это время находившийся за панелью управления, внимательно оглядывал все помещение.

— Что за броуновское движение вокруг… — Мужчина скривил нос, рассматривая людей в зрительных рядах, размахивающих всем, что было под рукой. Со временем его блуждающий по толпе взгляд остановился на одной из лоджий прямо под крышей, где расположился только один человек. Даже издалека его странный красный костюм чересчур привлекал внимание, грозя своим блеском засветить прямо в глаза.

Оперевшись тупой частью шеста оземь, Акинори поднял голову. Ему навстречу приближалась массивная роботоподобная туша с руками-клешнями, сотрясая зону боя.

— А вот и фаворит прошлого сезона, дамы и господа. Завалит ли он нашего уверенного новенького?

— Нет, ну это вряд ли, Саму-кун. Бой между ними должен быть очень многообещающим! Чего стоят только его прокачанные руки.

— Да, этими-то лапами лучше китов ловить!

— Если они, конечно, ещё остались.

Послышался хохот.

— У нас тут тренер Сэйберфута! Он уже входит на помост, готовый управлять гигантом, — вызывая овации, Атсуму и сам невольно замахал руками, пока комментировал происходящее.

Тот, кого назвали Сэйберфутом, не стал дожидаться, когда дадут официальный старт ведущие. На автомате Коноха попятился назад, примериваясь. Он затаился, оглядывая гиганта на предмет слабых мест.

Этот робот даже двигаться не стал, метя клешней в живот. Коноха постарался пригнуться как можно ниже, кубарем откатываясь в сторону и хватая отброшенный шест. Робот не собирался сдаваться так просто и начал выпускать одну за другой длинные руки. Уворачиваясь от прямых атак, со временем парень начал замечать, что руками Сэйберфут двигает неполностью — самые активные зоны находились ниже локтевого сгиба, пока все остальное безвольно висело. Оставалось только примериться, чтобы заставить его поднять руки.

Когда же массивное тело понеслось прямо на него, Коноха высоко подпрыгнул, занося в замахе за спину косу. Скит промазал мимо цели — лезвие едва прошлось по груди или тому, что ей было. Пластина заискрила, но не поддалась. Упав на ноги, киборг перегруппировался, отпрыгивая назад.

— Нешуточная схватка разворачивается между ними, а!

— Да, ты только посмотри, как высоко прыгает новенький. И что только закладывают в последние модели роботов, хотелось мне узнать.

— Да, это был неплохой подъем, учитывая, что ринг не предоставляет дополнительных привилегий ни одному из игроков. Они дерутся на простой поверхности — и все же умудряются задействовать ее!

Набрав побольше воздуха, Коноха рванул вперед, сжимая косу под углом. Гигант замахнулся, клешни бритвой прошлись поверх головы, срезая взметнувшиеся в воздухе пряди волос. Этого от него и ждали, острый конец косы впился в плечевое сцепление, рвано потянув вниз. Вжав голову в плечи, Коноха по инерции пролетел ногами вперед, пока лезвие шинковало руку противника. Перекувыркнувшись со спины, он приземлился прямо на плечо к роботу.

— Перед нами разворачивается представление с трюками. Ни в одном из сезонов мы ещё не видели таких блистательных прыжков.

— Этот робот вам не шуточки шутить пришел, тут прыжки похлеще цирковых.

— И в самом деле, многообещающий новичок!

Не прислушивавшийся до того к голосам ведущих Акинори на миг задрал голову, недобро щурясь. Пока другая дееспособная рука не прихлопнула его, как муху, он пнул каблуком в голову гиганта. И ещё, и ещё, делая это с особенной жестокостью и упрямством, пока из шеи не посыпались искры. Провода-сцепления рвались в клочья, обнажая голый скелет внутри.

Прицелившись, киборг крутанул косой, разворачивая второе лезвие и отрезая гиганту голову. Туловище зашаталось, раздался скрип подгибающихся колен. Не дожидаясь, пока они свалятся вместе, Коноха спрыгнул, приземляясь на одно колено и удерживая часть своего веса на косе, которой опирался о землю. Следом за ним опал плащ.

Всё вокруг застыло. Мотор в ушах зверски шумел. Даже ведущие на мгновение потеряли дар речи. Ему казалось, вот он — финал. Но почему тогда всё вокруг так обманчиво тихо? Удар в груди. Ещё удар. Что-то сзади загремело — он обернулся и замер на минуту. Тело без головы нависало над ним, как будто вовсе не падало. Уцелевшей рукой оно замахнулось, как молотом, собираясь вбить Коноху в землю, как гвоздь. Развернувшись на все 180 градусов, Акинори выставил перед собой косу, рукоятью блокируя удар.

Отовсюду полетела крошка, пол под ногами затрещал — пришлось зажмуриться, дабы не повредить зрительные контакты в глазах.

— Вот ублюдок…. И где твое ядро, черт подери? — зашипел Коноха, отбрасывая косой в сторону чужую руку. Пришлось тут же блокировать следующий удар, и снова — прыжок в бок, блок, удар. Отскок на более далекое расстояние, чтобы только замахнуться и ударить лезвием по коленям. Они танцевали с телом, лишенным всякой головы.

— Ещё чуток и я сам начну терять голову от этого цирка, — пробормотал парень, отбивая очередную атаку. — Сугуру, что там по защите? Если я лишу его конечностей, оно успокоится?

— Вряд ли ты полностью успеешь его обездвижить. Сейчас вы буквально играете на истощение, и чем больше он тебя выматывает, тем сложнее тебе будет добить его.

— Это понятно…. — Он снова отбил удар, тупой стороной отталкивая от себя тело, — Тогда что мне делать? Мастер?

— Видишь на его уцелевшем плече стык? Целься туда. Скорее всего, оперативный центр этого монстра находится где-то поблизости.

Глубокий вдох. Разогнавшись, он спружинил, прыгая и раскручиваясь в воздухе, чтобы как следует замахнуться. На этот раз он ударил наискось, раскраивая хлипкий пласт на плече и ведя лезвием до самого бока. Металл поддался охотнее, чем раньше, и Коноха разрезал робота вдоль.

— Вот это поворот событий! Вы тоже видите это?

— Мы добрались до самого будоражащего матча сегодняшнего вечера?

— Было бы интересно посмотреть на схватку двух титанов! Ни тому, ни другому не отнимать сил и способностей.

На этот раз Коноха предусмотрительно обернулся. Части гиганта рухнули на ринг и теперь лежали неподвижно. Подняв взгляд, он увидел, как тренер Сэйберфута в упор смотрел на него. Прежде чем исчезнуть в недрах подземной Арены, он презрительно скривился и отошел в сторону. Активировались механизмы и платформа повлекла его за собой вниз.

Вместо него из дверей напротив командного пункта вышел следующий участник. Голоса вокруг скандировали: БО-КУ-ТО. БО-КУ-ТО. БО-КУ-ТО.

Но он не был похож на того, кого называли Бокуто. Застенчивый, слишком тихий — он шел медленно и спокойно. Был этот человек невысокого роста, щуплый на вид, отросшие корни контрастировали с желтыми волосами, которые, подобно неону, слабо светились впотьмах. Встав за панель, привычными отточенными движениями он прожал несколько сенсорных кнопок, совершенно не волнуясь за то, что происходило внизу. Только откинул за ухо прядь волос, отвлекаясь на что-то свое.

— И это его тренер?.. — Завещала рация в ухо Конохе. — Подозрительный тип. Не похоже, будто он серьезно настроен играть.

Коноха не успел ничего ответить. Его платформа потянулась выше, доставив его в прозрачную полусферу под самой крышей, подвешенную тросами за края и расположенную прямо по центру Арены.

Вот он, пик Игры.

Перед ним в полный рост выросла новая фигура. Желтые механические зрачки смотрели в упор, прожигая. Все вокруг заполнилось оглушительными воплями, как если бы уровень звука в колонках подняли до максимального. Тот, кого все так ждали, тот, кого все бойцы так боялись — стоял прямо напротив него. Бокуто резко наклонил голову вбок и дьявольски ухмыльнулся, пошире раскрыв глаза. Гомон вокруг смолк.

— Ну что, _поиграем_?

Коноха опешил. Говорящих роботов в Кавамаре было много, но ни один из них не вел себя так… _по-человечески_. Множество матчей с его участием было пересмотрено — нигде до сих пор он не замечал подобной живости.

У нынешнего соперника не было при себе никакого оружия, но из опыта прошлых боев становилось ясно, что самым лучшим оружием в данном случае был он сам. Сжав покрепче косу, Коноха сипло выдохнул.

— Ну поиграй, а чего бы и нет. И проиграй.

Он сделал пробный выпад, лезвием метя в запястья. Бокуто достаточно было одного взгляда, чтобы определить, откуда идет удар и блокировать, тыльной стороной ладони отбрасывая от себя чужое оружие. Следующий он отразил так же, распаляясь и ударяя кулаком под дых.

Коноха отлетел назад, чудом оставшись стоять на ногах. Ничего не скажешь — отдача от такого была чертовски мощной, но и он не собирался так просто сдаваться. Несколько пробных комбинаций «удар — блок» только растянули время.

— Котаро, наконец, пошел в наступательную!

— Давно пора, мы тут уже не молодеем, знаешь ли.

Бокуто и правда начал махать кулаками активнее, метя в стыки между конечностями. Коноха все больше вертелся, стараясь блокировать, если не все, то хотя бы половину ударов.

— А ты интересный, знаешь? — Бокуто расхохотался. — Ставлю сотку зеленых, что ты такой же, как я.

— В смысле… — И снова отраженный удар с кулака. Коноха подрезал его снизу, отчего Бокуто пришлось подпрыгнуть.

— У тебя что, с соображалкой туго?

— Нормально у меня все с ней!

Бокуто расхохотался, стопоря бой. Они стояли, как в вакуум погруженные — ни звука, только снаружи всё ещё шумит толпа. Так продолжалось с минуту, пока он снова не возобновил движение, рванув вперед. Коноха приготовился блокировать удар, направленный прямо в грудь. В последний момент траектория изменилась, соскальзывая с рукояти наверх. Акинори едва успел запрокинуть подбородок, уворачиваясь от кулака. Котаро выгнулся неестественно сильно, чтобы всем туловищем с силой согнуться обратно, хватаясь по обе стороны за рукоять косы, нависая. Пришлось отклониться туловищем, сопротивляясь немыслимой силе. Бокуто давил прямо к земле, заставляя сопротивляться — и все это время они смотрели друг другу в глаза.

— А ты не просто робот, не так ли?

— Словно ты у нас цветик-семицветик, Бокуто Котаро.

— Охохо, я рад, что ты это заметил! — его голос излучал радость, что сбивало с толку.

— Это не было комплиментом!

Бокуто надавил с такой силой, что надломил рукоять в том месте, где она соединялась со второй половиной. Коноха удивленно приподнял брови. По запястьям прошел неприятный импульс, пробиваясь внутрь по коже. С досадой он пнул Бокуто в живот, заставляя отойти на несколько шагов.

Сугуру, в этот момент _крайне увлеченно_ следивший за ходом поединка, обернулся. Его все ещё смущал тот странный тип, почти не двигавшийся за всё время боя. Отсюда было сложно что-либо разглядеть, но ему почему-то казалось, что он пришел сюда не просто так поглазеть. Ну и кроме того: _какой ещё долбоеб приходит в низы посмотреть на все свысока, не боясь при этом, что его сметут простые смертные?_ Если же он являлся настоящим тренером той убийственной машины внизу, то имел все шансы быть причастным или хотя бы знать что-то про убийство Конохи. Так он считал.

Мужчина вернулся к панели управления и подключился к связи. С того конца слышалось тяжелое дыхание и лязг. Возможно, это было неправильно, но нельзя было терять остаток времени на притворство.

— Акинори, оставляю на тебя оставшуюся часть.

— Да… Мастер, — в голосе на том конце слышалось сомнение. Возможно, он ожидал чего-то еще, но Сугуру не стал продолжать, отключившись.

— Смотри на меня! — рявкнул Бокуто, казавшийся крайне задетым тем фактом, что Коноха отвлекся. Он схватил за рукоять косы снизу, откидывая ее к краю ринга, и принялся наносить удары один за другим. В такой ситуации оставалось только закрыться обеими руками, без возможности парировать. Киборг активировал защитные щитки.

Сугуру, отключившийся от связи, расположил на панели мини-проектор, развернувший его собственную голограмму. Та была неотличима от хозяина, разве что прозрачности прибавилось. Немного помявшись, он крутанулся на каблуках и направился вверх, лавируя между плотно сгрудившимися людьми. Никто и не заметил, что на его месте осталась только проекция, создававшая видимость действия.

По-хорошему, конечно, за двойную фальсификацию его могли уже сейчас дисквалифицировать, однако Дайшо умел и любил делать плохую мину при плохой _(иногда — на грани фола)_ игре. Он направился вверх, надевая бесцветный длинный плащ, в котором сливался с толпой.

Из груди выбило весь воздух, когда его схватили за запястье и опрокинули оземь. Акинори оперся локтем о ринг, спустя секунду улавливая, как чужая рука снова тянется за ним. Он не был асом по части ближнего боя. Кажется, за несколько разных столкновений Бокуто тоже успел это понять своим механическим — или каким там — мозгом. Теперь он умело использовал это оружие против него. Когда подошвы массивных берцев замаячили на уровне глаз, Коноха откатился как можно дальше, перегруппировываясь. Краем глаза он отметил положение косы, отбивая следующий удар и снова отскакивая.

— Что, неужели ещё не натанцевался, Коноха-кун?

— А то ты совсем не хочешь потанцевать со мной?

— Не горю желанием плясать, когда можно сломать тебе бошку. — Бокуто приподнял бровь, рассмеявшись. За то время, что они дрались, Коноха все же успел нанести пару неглубоких порезов, обнажая металлические пласты. Бокуто выполнял многочисленные выпады, излишние для чистой техники боя, но, несмотря на это, не выглядел измотанным — наоборот, его глаза горели жаждой еще больше драться.

— Какой же ты грубиян, мамочка в детстве разве не учила не задирать дяденек.

— А ты мне кто таков будешь, чтобы тебя не задирать. — Кривая усмешка.

Они снова сцепились, но на этот раз Акинори оказался проворнее, проезжаясь кулаком по челюсти. Наклонившись, он подхватил часть косы, чувствуя, как по руке вновь прошлось покалывающие ощущения, соединяя с оружием.

От следующего кулака соперника он увернулся, нанося в бок, плечи и колени режущие удары, заставляя вертеться так же быстро. Тогда Бокуто сделал самую простую вещь: вышиб с колена оружие из его руки и перехватил одной ладонью за сгиб на локте, а другой — за запястье, с силой выкручивая локоть наружу. Послышался треск ломающихся сцеплений. Ткань на плече Конохи лопнула от натяжения. Все ещё недостаточно сильный для того, чтобы быть вырванным с корнями, надлом все же смог повредить соединения, деактивируя правую руку. Недолго думая, Бокуто нанес удар в грудь, от которого Коноха отлетел к самому краю ринга.

— Какой удар, какой удар!

— Неужели прямо сейчас все разрешится?

Прошла целая вечность, прежде чем перед глазами промелькнул свет. Акинори видел, как к нему медленно приближается Бокуто. Правая рука больше не слушалась системы, так что приходилось оперировать тем, что оставалось.

Киборг поджал под себя ноги, перекатываясь и поднимаясь на уцелевшем локте. Активировав оставшиеся щитки на запястье, он постарался вспомнить код, позволяющий восстановить сцепление с косой на расстоянии. Времени оставалось все меньше и меньше: Бокуто был уже в паре шагов, когда Коноха поднялся на коленях, чтобы отразить нацеленный на него удар. Лезвие косы в метре от него задрожало и рукоять пролетела расстояние между ним и Бокуто, возвращаясь обратно в уцелевшую руку владельца.  
Со всей дури он вбил острие прямо в ногу Бокуто, фиксируя его на одном месте.

— Мало того, что ты не человек, так ты еще и гребаный фокусник?

— Бери выше, твоя электронная крестная фея. — Подмигнул киборг.

Они снова перешли к ближнему бою, все больше и больше калеча друг друга. Бой шел уже минут двадцать, что выходило за рамки привычного представления о длительности каждого сражения. Таймер над ними начал отсчитывать отрицательное время, но и это не останавливало драку.

Всё ещё восседающий на своей платформе Хошиуми отвел микрофон, поднимаясь. Он перешел к братьям, излучая всем своим видом недовольство. Пока зрители следили за тем, что развернулось на ринге, айдолы склонились друг к другу, переговариваясь о чём-то вполголоса. Близнецы кивнули, и Хошиуми повернул голову, обращая свой взгляд к дерущимся.

— Пора прекращать этот балаган, — негромко бросил он.

— Дамы и господа, — колонки загудели, создавая неестественный шум. Ненадолго он смог заглушить людей в зрительных рядах и те притихли. — Мы завершаем этот бой. Поскольку оба соперника всё ещё в строю, мы считаем, что поединок окончился ничьей.

Со всех сторон послышались разочарованные крики и улюлюканье.

Коноха и Бокуто замерли, перестав месить друг друга. Последний не досчитался глаза — на его месте зиял провал глазницы. Конохе тоже досталось: правая рука была оторвана и переиспользована в качестве биты. Сам его вид оставлял желать лучшего.

Мужчина, сидевший в вип-ложе, покачнулся. Лицо исказилось от недовольства.

— Что?! Вот так просто?!

— Вот так просто. — Проговорил чей-то спокойный голос за его спиной. Резко обернувшись, он увидел сзади Сугуру, аккуратно расстегивающего механические застежки на плаще.

— А ты ещё кто такой?

— Явно не твой богатый папочка.

— Заметно. Выметайся отсюда, копы у меня на подхвате. — Мужчина потянулся к столику, стоявшему рядом с его роскошным сидением, явно что-то нащупывая. Сугуру поцокал языком, триумфально усмехаясь. Он достал из кармана брюк предмет, покачав им в воздухе.

— Но-но, мистер детская неожиданность. Твой пульт безопасности уже у меня, а все датчики в твоей ложе отключены.

— Хах, знаешь, ты….

— Такая сучка?

— Не я это заметил.

— Читаю по глазам.

Мужчина пораженно усмехнулся, проводя пятерней по встопорщенным черным волосам.

— Так это ты владелец того чудаковатого робота.

— Так это ты владелец того убийственного робота. - Вторил ему механик. — Для таких умственно отсталых просто Сугуру.

— Да хоть как, кисонька.

Сугуру поджал губу, чувствуя, как к горлу подходит мерзкий приступ. Этот мужик удивительным образом умудрялся подбешивать его, да так, что логика в эти моменты просто исчезала. Его дурацкий полупрозрачный костюм-пальто с подворотами из пластичного электроволокна и не менее ужасная прическа, растрепанная в разные стороны (Дайшо готов был поклясться, что хуже прически в этом городе он еще не видел) — только подогревали желание начистить ему табло.

— Хорошая боевка, а? — собеседник решил не делать долгих пауз. — Где девчонку такую раздобыл?

— Ты, должно быть, архи — плохо шутишь или притворяешься тупым.

— Ну что ты, что ты. Просто уточняю, вдруг ты продаешь такую красавицу, — пошлая улыбка до ушей.

— Он не продается. И эта девчонка уделает тебя в два счета.

— Это был приказ?

За спиной Сугуру появился третий участник. Коноха удерживал оторванную руку за запястье. Одежда вся помята, со второго плеча свисали клочья. От такой неожиданности Сугуру резко обернулся, краснея. До его слуха донесся мерзкий гогот. Брюнет присвистнул:

— Какая же все-таки цаца, а. За такое тело любой механик бы душу продал. — Коноха поймал оценивающий взгляд на себе, чувствуя, что его собственный запас красноречия остался на арене. — Нет, серьёзно, чувак, твоя механика не может не поражать.

— Хэй, Куроо! Ну и кто мне теперь возместит глаз, а? А? БРО?

Собеседник резко встал с кресла, даже не замечая, как попутно все предметы на пути его колен падали.

— Ну, конечно, я тебе возмещу глаз!

Они шумно обнялись и отбили друг другу ладони, глядя так возбужденно, как будто не виделись сотню лет. Сугуру, пристально смотрящий на Бокуто, на секунду широко приоткрыл глаза и тут же стушевался. Наконец, когда Куроо и Бокуто решили отлипнуть друг от друга, Дайшо бросил вскользь:

— И где же ты достал такую машину с эмоциональным разладом?

— Да там же, где твою мамашу, пупсик.

Он закатил глаза, пытаясь справиться с новым приступом отвращения.

— Ну, моя мамаша точно не похожа на одушевленного робота.

— А что сразу я? Я вообще самый крутой! — Бокуто замахал руками и начал топать пробитой ногой, из которой неаккуратно торчали провода.

— Ну да. — Коноха саркастически усмехнулся, упирая руку в бок.

— ЭЙ.

— Не ссорьтесь, цыпочки, петушиные бои закончились несколько минут назад.

Куроо развернул Бокуто за спину, намереваясь увести с Арены. Пока они разговаривали, зрительный зал стремительно опустел. Механизмы помещения уже сворачивали конструкции, работники миновали главный вход. Даже вип-зона вокруг стала собираться, как конструктор.

— Эй, Куроо, — в последний момент окликнул его Дайшо, — твой боец имеет какое-то отношение к убийствам с плазматическим оружием?

Брови брюнета поползли вверх. Бокуто широко раскрыл глаза, резко разворачиваясь, чтобы двинуться обратно. Куроо остановил его за плечо, молча покачав головой.

— Мы не убиваем вне поединков, если ты об инцидентах многолетней давности. Иначе бы мы давно вылетели с Арены, а это для нас почти как дом родной. Даже Бо со сбитой программой хватает жестяных мозгов, чтобы не убивать людей. Тем более, что за ним приглядывают и без твоей хитрой морды.

Бокуто активно закивал.

— Тогда, возможно, ты знаешь, кто бы мог к этому относиться.

— Черт его знает. Может быть тот, кого ты ищешь, уже давно не живет в Кавмар-сити.

Он развернулся, удаляясь к выходу. Алое пальто всё ещё поблескивало в черном проходе, но уже совсем тускло, наконец исчезнув в темноте. Коноха развернулся к механику.

— Ты что-то почувствовал.

— Ага. Ты и сам, думаю, догадался, что Бокуто не просто робот. Но смотря на него вблизи, я начинаю понимать, что он был создан по аналогичным технологиям, которые разрабатывал я.

Акинори поджал губы, не отвечая.

— А они, как бы, не валяются на каждом шагу. — Дайшо помолчал, отыскивая признаки реакции на лице киборга. — Впрочем, пойдем, тебя тоже необходимо как следует подлатать.

***

В помещении без окон светло, как днем. Свет от ярких ламп падает на пустое пространство среди белых панельных стен. Паркетный пол составляет идеальную темную гладь, на которой расположилась одна единственная деревянная кушетка в тон, застеленная льняной скатертью.

На всей этой роскоши расположилась Мика, переключающая на своем сенсорном датчике плейлист в помещении. Мелодии сменялись одна другой.  
Её одежда была аккуратно сложена рядом с кушеткой.

Раздалась короткая трель и скрытая дверь в помещении отъехала в сторону, пропуская внутрь ещё одного человека. Он шел неспеша, постукивая каблуками по паркету. Послышался звук ниспадающей одежды, кто-то рядом присел на кушетку. Теплые пальцы опустились на плечи Мики. Она улыбнулась.

— Запаздываешь.

Раздался короткий густой смешок.

— Сложно было не смотреть на такое зрелище, хоть и пришлось пропустить последний бой.

— Чем же ты так увлекся?

— Привлекли бои роботов. Никогда не думал, что это будет таким увлекательным зрелищем, но нам стоит обратить внимание на Арену. Полагаю, ты знаешь, что наш контракт распространяется в том числе и на победителей поединков.

Пальцы сжались, массируя по шее и едва заходя на ключицы. Мика пожала плечами.

— Меня не интересует этот сброд до тех пор, пока там не появятся перспективные новички, которые понадобятся Корпорации.

Она откинула голову, приподнимаясь на локтях. На шатене была непроницаемая черная маска, скрывающая пол-лица. Зеленый неон тонкими полосами обрамлял псиный контур носа, заканчивающийся острыми поднятыми ушами. Маска будто застыла в оскале.

— Как с остальным?

Мика пристально смотрела. От вопроса её собеседник напряженно дрогнул. Он выдержал длительную паузу, прежде чем ответить:

— Дела идут не слишком радужно, но обещаю, что до срока мы найдем новых претендентов.

Женщина поцокала.

— За такие проступки требуется серьезное наказание, ты ведь знаешь? — саркастическая насмешка.

— Что угодно, — мужчина сверкнул улыбкой. — Лишь бы искупить свою вину.

— Ты помнишь правила. Всё, что мы подписывали и проговаривали — остается в силе. — Мика садится, разворачиваясь.

— Конечно. Как же забыть такие слова, — уголки губ дёрнулись от короткого смешка собеседницы. Она, почти не скрывая, любовалась им.

— И не стыдно тебе предавать своего бойфренда, — тонкие пальцы подцепили края маски, задирая ее выше, — Ойкава-кун?

На нее в упор смотрели каштановые глаза, пронзительные и насмешливые, как и сама она. Мике не нравился этот взгляд, так что она резко натянула маску на место.

— Не тебе здесь заботиться о морали, — он расстегнул пуговицы рубашки, ремень брюк, ткань упала подле него. Тоору переступил через штанины, оставаясь в черном корсете, обрисовывающим изящную линию талии. Собеседница развернулась, присаживаясь на кушетке.

— Колени, — отчеканил спокойный, холодный голос. Она смотрела в упор на маску, прожигая взглядом. Мужчина опустился на колени с заминкой, упираясь руками в пол. Только тогда Мика привстала, проходясь ногами по спине и пояснице, спускаясь по импровизированной «лесенке» на холодный пол.

— Хороший мальчик. Так и сиди, — она ступала медленно, с чувством покачивая бедрами. Пальцами она провела по рифлёной стене, и поверхность среагировала на прикосновения, выдвигая небольшие ящики изнутри — но сейчас это не то, что ей нужно. В дальнем углу комнаты выдвинулся небольшой шкафчик. В ее руки легли перчатки и пояс. Обернувшись, она наслаждалась видом пса, сидящего на коленях и ждущего приказа, пока сама натягивала на пальцы ложащийся вплотную по коже латекс.

Она медленно прошлась, попутно доставая плеть из выдвинувшегося ящичка. Ойкава нетерпеливо потянулся к ней, виляя задницей. Негромкий, но внятный приказ «сидеть» одернул его, удерживая до той секунды, пока женщина не подойдет вплотную. Носом-маской — он потянулся к округлым бедрам, стремясь прикоснуться щекой. Однако вместо ласки его прошибла острая боль. Два тонких кожаных конца со свистом ударили по заднице.

— Разве так должны вести себя послушные мальчики?

Ее пальцы подцепили его за челюсть, проникая за губы, заставляя открыть рот. Тоору замычал невнятно, похотливо, одергивая лицо следом за рукой.

— Нет, Ойкава, нет. Мое прощение надо заслужить, — ее тон обманчиво-ласковый, но обрывающийся жесткими нотками.

Ойкава слабо разомкнул клычки, выпуская руку. Вокруг его шеи оборачивается кожа ошейника, позванивая полупрозрачным бубенцом. Поводок сзади одергивает его, заставляя пятиться спиной, приподнимаясь с колен.

— Садись, — он обернулся, видя, как свободной рукой Мика благодушно хлопает по кушетке. Он опасливо сел, всё ещё поглядывая снизу вверх, закусив губу. Девушка ухмыльнулась, задумчиво цепляя ногтем за сосок брюнета, оттягивая на себя. Раздалось приглушенное шипение, за которое Ойкава получил хлесткий удар ладонью по щеке.

— Руки, — скомандовала она, потягивая за поводок на себя. Ойкава послушно пересел на колени, локтями упершись в кушетку. Какое-то время он продолжал пялиться на нее, пока его за щеку не отвернули, тыча мордой в подушку.

Кушетка начала трансформироваться, когда Мика на панели запустила программу. На запястьях защелкнулись встроенные наручи, не давая двигаться. То же произошло и с голенями, лишая Тоору возможности нормально перемещаться, оставляя совсем немного выбора в движениях. Он уже открыл рот, чтобы возмутиться, когда следующая порция ударов осыпала девственно белую задницу.

— Так как же ты должен звать меня, а?

— Госпожа… Госпожа Мика…. — Протянул он плаксиво.

Мика усмехнулась, занося ногу на слишком острый угол вверх. Пяткой она с силой надавила на спину меж лопаток. Тоору податливо выгнулся, подставляя зад — только тогда она убрала ногу, щедро осыпая новой порцией ударов. Ойкава содрогнулся, глотая ртом воздух. Таким он нравился ей куда больше: громким, податливым, без своего извечного лоска. Она одобрительно провела ладонью по заднице, цепляя большим пальцем беззащитно повисшие между раздвинутых ног яйца. Ойкава подался задницей назад и снова получил.

— И что же ты должен был сделать, псина?

— Привести тебе…. людей…. — Он застонал, поддаваясь боли, растекаясь в ней, как в горячем масле.

— Такой умничка и такой глупый. — Она насмешливо похлопала его по подбородку обратной стороной плети. Ойкава задрал голову, чтобы посмотреть сквозь темные щели маски на свою госпожу. Даже голой она не выглядела беззащитной — будто вторую невидимую кожу надела, без всякого стеснения. Ему хотелось дотронуться до грудей — идеально округлых, до худой талии, до сбритого в ноль лобка. Но он не мог пошевелить руками и только заскулил громче.

Женщина с оттягом занесла руку и ударила с силой, заставляя громко всхлипнуть. По помещению разнесся гул его голоса и затих. Только сейчас он заметил, что музыка совсем стихла. Рука снова занеслась, но уже под другим углом. Ойкава напрягся, ожидая удара, но он пришелся, неожиданно, по спине. Содрогнувшись, мужчина припал плечами к кушетке, не в силах полноценно прилечь.

— Госпожа, я…

— Да? — ласковое растягивание гласной заставило вздрогнуть. — Как ведут себя послушные мальчики?

— Просят сильнее?..

— И что еще?

Краем глаза она заметила, как с члена течет вязкая капля смазки. Мика едва удержала себя, чтобы не провести пальцем, по-змеиному щуря глаза.

— Сделать все возможное для удачного завершения наших… п… планов… — новая доза порки не отрезвляла сознание, скорее наоборот. Мика без сожаления сжала смяла мошонку между большим и указательным пальцем, заставляя невпопад дергаться и униженно скулить. Внезапно пальцы исчезли, оставляя в просторной комнате только звуки шагов.

— Не смей оборачиваться, — слышится издалека. Ойкава напрягся. Пятнадцать секунд. Двадцать. Минута. Он считает про себя каждый момент времени вплоть до того, пока женщина не вернётся.

Внезапно он взвыл так громко, что зашелся хриплым кашлем. В член, стоявший колом, медленно прошла через уретру тонкая металлическая рейка, проникая почти до самого основания. Снаружи остался виден только небольшой ее конец. Короткий вздох отделял его от того, что произошло дальше. Что-то затрещало у самого лица, так и маня посмотреть. Приказ повторился, куда громче и отчетливее. Ойкава закусил губу. Лишь бы не смотреть.

— Наш мальчик такой чувствительный, хех? — послышался рядом голос. Госпожа с издевкой потянула за ухо, ковыряя мочку. — Должно быть, Хаджиме-кун с тобой очень хорошо обходился.

Постепенно звуки отдалялись, заставляя все больше напрягаться. Внезапно тело пробрало крупной дрожью от вибрации снизу.

Мика откровенно наслаждалась громкими, отчаянными стонами, без возможности кончить или хотя бы прикоснуться к себе. Она повела небольшим вибратором по кончику рейки, разглядывая, как дрожит и скулит подопечный.

— Госпожа…. — Протянул почти сопрано Ойкава. — Прости меня…. ах.

— Не слышу. Громче.

Вибратор перестал жужжать через целую вечность, и мужчина на минуту расслабился, переводя дух. Спустя секунду послышался свист и плеть накрыла раскрасневшуюся задницу. Вибрация повторилась, выжимая из-под маски невольные слезы. Если Ойкава и чувствовал себя как-то, то это скорее было похоже на приход, болезненный, но долгожданный.

— Прости… ПРОСТИ МЕНЯ. — Простонал он громко. — Я сделаю все возможное, чтобы удовлетворить вас, Госпожа.

Мика мелодично засмеялась, отключая вибратор только затем, чтобы насладиться видом изнемогающего мужчины. Оперевшись одним коленом в кушетку, она навалился грудью на спину, оборачивая спереди ребристым контуром плети шею партнера. Спина под ней инстинктивно дернулась.

— А знаешь, что это такое? — сладко зашептал ему на ухо голос. — Это Злая Змея, и ей мало просто получить извинения.

— Госпожа… я так сожалею….

Она сползла обратно, включая вибратор и проводя им по яйцам, после чего, не щадя, добавила острых ощущений хлыстом. Мужчина дернулся снова, до боли сжимая зубы.

— Считай до одиннадцати.

И Ойкава начал проговаривать вслух, громко и четко, потому что когда он говорил тихо — хлыст заходил не только на задницу, но и на поясницу и бока. Сложнее всего было спрятаться от вибратора, который настигал его в самые неудобные моменты.

Один. Два. Три. На пятом он начал хрипеть сквозь стоны, на десятом его сознание уже блекло. Одиннадцатый почти сорвался с губ сиплым тявканьем и он замолк. Чужая ладонь прошлась по плечам, одобрительно хлопая.

— Вот теперь я вижу перед собой послушного пса.

Мика довольно сощурилась, откладывая в сторону плеть. Она сняла с Тоору маску — теперь это были не глаза соперника, а глаза, уставившиеся вниз со стеклянным взглядом. Она аккуратно вынула рейку и отложила вибратор подальше. Последним делом женщина отключила программу фиксации. Ойкава с благодарностью выдыхает, едва переворачиваясь, чтобы в моменте рухнуть на отбитую задницу. Мика села рядом, приобнимая его за плечи. Ладонью она огладила за щеку, контрастно-ласково целуя. Вторая рука сжала сочащийся смазкой член, проводя большим пальцем по плоти.

— Можешь кончить, — шепнула она в чужие губы. Со вздохом облегчения Ойкава откидывает голову, кончая.


	5. 0.4. Договор

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Theme song; Journey - Separate Ways

_Here we stand  
Worlds apart  
Hearts broken in two, two, two_

Вокруг темно — хоть глаза выколи. Из темноты выплывают блики мониторов — запускаются игровые автоматы. Всё погружается сначала в тревожную синеву, переливается холодными оттенками. Освещение проходит весь спектр цветов, прежде чем погрузить помещение в напряженный багряный. Впереди стоит прозрачная переливающаяся дорожка, на подиуме лежат два миниатюрных джойстика-сабли. Они холодные, ведь с закрытия к ним никто так и не прикоснулся, но стоит только включить их — и они перестраиваются в световые мечи.

Послушное оружие игроманов уютно ложится в руки. Сейчас не помешает ничего – даже неприятная прохлада позднего вечера, когда начинает свою работу ночной игровой центр.

Он любовно поглаживает в полной тишине тусклый пластик рукояток. Впереди маячит всплывающее окно — палец переводит парящую иконку коина прямо на окошко. Монетка — дань памяти старым игровым автоматам из прошлого века — падает на дно пиксельного контейнера, растворяясь с тихим шелестом. Виртуальный кошелек сегодня опустеет окончательно, ведь он отдает свои последние сбережения.

Помещение тонет в гитарных рифах — сначала тонких, тихих, постепенно нарастающих в мощную вибрацию. Это именно то, что он так любит в подобных играх. Электронные волны окутывают, заполняют не снаружи, а изнутри. Повторяющиеся ударные погружают сознание в транс.

В руках загораются синим и красным световые мечи. Дорожка приглашающе тянется стрелками, плывущими вперед, к виртуальному экрану. Не видимый никому, кроме игрока, он материализуется в воздухе, пока программа игрового сознания набирает обороты, заменяя собой всё пространство вокруг.

Ноги направляются навстречу тянущемуся коридору препятствий из иконок, которые еще надо успеть разрезать. Мелодия ускоряется, поторапливая — он режет мечами воздух, рассыпающийся в пиксели. Игра расслабляет, кружа в электронном танце.

_  
Sleepless nights  
Losing ground  
I'm reaching for you, you, you_

Вечер холодил пальцы. Сугуру потер их друг о друга, надеясь хоть немного согреться. Он стоял на заваленном набок электробусе, вглядываясь в темнеющую улицу.  
Чтобы согреться, он включил на панели навигации кнопку проигрывателя. Сознание окутали те же волны энергии. Программа точной музыкальной передачи прямо в сознание — то, о чем он и подумать не мог, пока жил в Альтисе. Эти маленькие прелести жизни светящегося «клоповника» настигли его со временем, незаметно проникая в обиход.

Музыка задевала тонкие, местами надорванные струны души. В то же время она грела многим лучше заряженного волокна одежды. Мороз понемногу перестал раздражать.  
Ему чудилось, что рядом стоит Мика: смотрит на него, но не пронзительно, а как когда-то давно, с теплотой в глазах. Она улыбается и исчезает во мраке вечера, не давая дотронуться до себя.

Дайшо поморщился и протер глаза платком. Прошла целая вечность прежде, чем он заставил себя осознать, что призраки прошлого слишком доебисто крутятся у него в голове. Вот это прошлое — оно закончилось слишком давно, чтобы быть в нынешней реальности, и не имеет права находиться здесь и сейчас.

_Когда все это закончится,_ — подумал он, — _вот тогда я заставлю себя все забыть, раз и навсегда.  
_

_Feelin' that it's gone  
Can't change your mind_

— Мастер! — донёсся снизу приглушенный голос. Новенький, как с иголочки, с отлаженной рукой — Акинори выглядел даже лучше чем прежде. Прошло две недели после матча: желание продолжать расследование захватило их мысли. Никто и не предполагал, что теперь Коноху будут узнавать на каждом углу, пусть даже он вернулся к своим пресловутым занятиям горничной.

Дайшо спрыгнул, пружиня о каменную поверхность. Пошатнувшись, мужчина выпрямился, разглядывая киборга.

— Что там?

— Пора сматываться отсюда. К нам идет Билли со своими дружками. Не факт, что он не позвал остальных.

— Порядочные киборги зачищают территорию прежде, чем драпать, знаешь ли, — Дайшо ворчливо цокнул языком, доставая из-за спины винтовку. Проверив магазин, он поднял взгляд на Коноху. Напарник подал голос:

— Билли оказался не самым разговорчивым типом. Мне пришлось поколотить его, чтобы он рассказал, что ничего не знает. Это было как раз перед тем, как он пообещал, что убьет меня.

— И ты решил уточнить у меня, можно ли тебе убивать его?

— Несмотря на 80 процентов, составляющих протезы, на остальные 20 его тело все ещё состоит из плоти и крови…

— И из тупости.

— И из тупости, — Коноха согласно кивнул, усмехаясь. — Но это не отменяет того, что он человек.

Дайшо молча покосился на Коноху. Это создание порой сильно удивляло механика.

— Знаешь, Акинори-кун, — послышались бурчаще-шипящие звуки, механик кутался носом в своем извечном шарфе, — порой мне кажется, что ты даже человечнее здешних обитателей, хотя человеческого в тебе — только разум.

Коноха не нашелся с ответом. Дайшо не врал: его тело хоть и было создано из искусственных органов и походило на человеческое — сильно отличалось от предыдущей оболочки.

Послышался топот ног. Собеседники обернулись. Их окружили разъяренные люди, не менее десятка, в руках у каждого — арматура, ножи — словом, все брошенное, что можно подобрать с земли.

— А вот и последствия нагрянули, — Сугуру предупредительно коснулся чужого плеча. Киборг кивнул, вынимая из ножен катану. Неоновый сердечник проделал косую траекторию, острый конец опустился к земле.

— Чего вам надо? — гаркнул Сугуру, снимая предохранитель. — Идите себе, куда шли, и не мешайте честным гражданам наслаждаться темнотой.

Из толпы вышел мужик, на вид лет пятидесяти: его лицо было изрешечено неаккуратно встроенными протезами, полруки не стало — вместо нее торчал длинный зазубренный нож.

— А ты отдай нам его, — уцелевшей рукой человек махнул на Коноху, усмехаясь, — мы и уйдем.

— Оу, вот как, — Дайшо с притворным сочувствием поднял брови, растекаясь словами, как приторной патокой. — И что же такого мой подопечный натворил? Поправил твое личико?

— Оно получше будет, чем у той твари, что…

— Упс, — Сугуру прицелился и пальнул из винтовки, упирая приклад в плечо, — не знаю никаких тварей. Что еще скажешь?

— Ах ты...

Снова выстрел. Повторный упс. Коноха молча окинул взглядом Сугуру, продолжая краем глаза следить за движениями людей.

— Парни, мочи уродов!

Сугуру пальнул в третий раз. Пуля прошила плоть и мужик упал замертво. Коноха отодвинул напарника к себе за спину, заслоняя от напирающих головорезов. Механик отстреливался, шажками перебираясь к электробусу. Достигнув своей цели, он спрятался за ним, выглядывая временами из укрытия. Небольшое пространство посреди разбитого стекла давало хорошее тактическое преимущество, когда надо было целиться и прятаться одновременно. Несколько человек попадало в толпе, их стали топтать несущиеся сзади. Дальше — больше: с темных улиц на площадь стекались новые участники — жители трущоб не упускали возможности разжиться новыми деталями взамен проржавевших.

_  
If we can't go on  
To survive the tide  
Love divides_   


Никто не понял, когда толпа на узкой площади, заполненной трупами людей, киборгов и роботов, лезущих поверх мертвых, стала расступаться. Дайшо не преминул отметить по рации тот факт, что кое-кто потом будет отдуваться за то, что втянул их в такую долгую бойню. Коноха вдалеке усмехнулся, слушая его возмущения. Он уже перестал считать, сколько тел перебил за сегодня, стараясь больше оглушать, чем убивать лезущих под руку.

Скоро они поняли причину: поверх лязгающих звуков стал различим еще один, посторонний – кто-то громко орал: "ЭХЕХЕЙ". Сугуру стер пот с лица грязной ладонью и вынырнул из-за боковины электробуса. Источник шума обнаружил сам себя: Бокуто задорно размахивал кулаками, снося одну за другой пачку нападавших. Бессмысленные и беспощадные звуки, доносившиеся из его рта, никак не соответствовали движениям или дыханию.

— Уж кого не ждали… — Коноха обескураженно выпрямился, забыв на секунду об осторожности. Ему тут же напомнили о себе, впечатывая лицом в землю. Раздался рык — когда он перегруппировался, сбивая с ног противника и разъяренно отмахиваясь от лезущей в лицо биты. Послышался лязг, рация зафонила — так бывало, когда киборг входил в режим берсерка и переставал реагировать на команды и рациональные доводы.

Сугуру, державший на мушке нападавших, опустил дуло, поднимая брови: бои на Арене определенно пошли на пользу; записав несколько новых матриц действия, напарник подкачал технику боя. Но это не отменяло того факта, что он мог потерять контроль — человеческий контроль — над механическим телом.

— Ну, дружище, ты точно в моем черном списке! — выпалил Бокуто поодаль, фигурно выбивая зубы своему противнику, которого он удерживал за плечо. Вырывавшийся в этот момент, он взвыл от боли.

После такого оставалось только воздеть глаза к небу.

— Какой же цирк с конями…

_Someday love will find you  
Break those chains that bind you  
One night will remind you  
How we touched  
And went our separate ways_

— О, ещё какой.

Сугуру резко обернулся, подняв прицел на уровень глаз. Ухоженные пальцы с другой стороны прошлись по стволу и опустили дуло в землю. Мужчина втянул воздух, намереваясь сказать что-нибудь погаже, но его опередили:

— Ответочки не ждал, мистер детская неожиданность? Не станешь же ты стрелять в старых добрых друзей.

— Не припомню случая, который бы сделал нас друзьями, — Дайшо неверяще моргнул, до конца надеясь, что растрёпанная чёлка на глазах ему привиделась. Временами он оглядывался в поисках Конохи, чтобы держать его в поле зрения. — А от тебя можно ждать чего угодно, кроме проблеска ума.

— Рад, что наши мнения друг о друге сходятся, — Куроо усмехнулся, перекладывая трость в руках.

На нём был все тот же вычурный плащ: прозрачный сверху, плавно перетекающий в насыщенный алый, переплетающийся с неоновыми жилками. А главное — у него была всё та же ужасная причёска. Найти что-то, ещё более сбивающее с толку, в Кавамаре было сложно.

— Какой прелестный вывод. Может, ответ на вопрос, откуда ты с такой ужасной чёлкой вывалился, у тебя тоже найдется? А то, знаешь, я ведь могу подсказать салон с хорошими ии-стилистами. Жаль только, с руками из задницы там не помогают, — Сугуру показательно постучал ребром ладони себе по шее.

Куроо недоверчиво сощурился. Сугуру показалось, ещё секунда — и придется пояснять смысл подкола.

— Вот что ты на чёлку наезжаешь-то, я на нее пять часов потратил. Знаешь, какое дерьмо втирают жоуланьские пердуны? Вот лучше тебе и не знать.

Сугуру закатил глаза. Второй раз за эту ночь.

— Оскорбительно и непростительно, — продолжил брюнет, — палить в такую темень возле моего скромного обиталища — знаешь? Может, у тебя глаза отказали и ты не видишь, но на дворе все ещё ночь, а нормальные люди ночью спят.

— Потрясающий пиздёж, — механик скептически оскалился, переводя винтовку в ручной режим, — давай ты прямо сейчас захлопнешься, потому что мы рискуем либо потерять наших бойцов — либо потерять былой вид площади. Видишь ли, большие силы требуют большой ответственности, а парни явно не собираются останавливаться. Я бы предпочел не оказываться на разъёбанной площади.

Куроо оглянулся и усмехнулся: Бокуто держал за ноги полуразвалившегося, помершего киборга и дубасил им о плитку с разных концов, как если бы занимался воркаутом. Сугуру предположить не мог, почему он не останавливается. Если у Бокуто существовало сочувствие к ближним своим, то оно было спрятано очень глубоко.

— Устроим дринкинг-гейм: сколько кто настреляет уёбков — тот столько пьёт. Пойдёт? — брюнет тряхнул челкой и раскрутил трость. Сугуру доводилось раньше видеть такие трансформеры, но не вблизи: трость начала уменьшаться в размерах и складываться, преобразовываясь в компактный пистолет.

Дайшо молча кивнул и отошел, уступая место рядом. Неожиданному союзнику высовываться было легче — он быстро маневрировал и так же быстро прятался, не подпуская к ним ближе, чем на несколько метров, атакующих.

Они перестроились в выгодную расстановку: Бокуто и Коноха на передовой хорошо справлялись с тем, чтобы отвлекать на себя, остальных же добивали из огнестрельного оружия. В какой-то момент Куроо присвистнул: его счётчик насчитывал уже более полусотни железных трупов. Когда это произошло, мужчина повернулся лицом к Дайшо, указывая на опустевшую площадь.

— Кажется, мы можем закругляться, Хикок, — брюнет насмешливо оскалился, постучав по стволу винтовки. Дайшо зашипел, сбрасывая его руку подальше, и встал.

Коноха подошел к ним, занося оружие перед собой в порывистом движении и резко возвращая клинок в ножны. От него все ещё веяло звериной злобой, граничащей с готовностью действовать. Большим пальцем он надавил на гарду, защёлкивая до конца катану. Механик подошёл поближе, аккуратно проводя пальцами по бронзовым пластинам на ушах. Глаза киборга, мутно-красного цвета, понемногу стали светлеть. Моргнув, он опустил взгляд, блуждавший где-то поверх, фокусируясь на Мастере.

— Полагаю, миссия окончена, — проговорил он, прерывая всеобщее молчаливое оцепенение. Бокуто подошел следом и теперь стоял, по-птичьи двигая руками и поправляя сцепления.

_Troubled times  
Caught between confusions and pain, pain, pain  
Distant eyes  
Promises we made were in vain  
In vain, vain_

Позади них что-то зашевелилось под грудой тел. Дайшо сощурился, прикладывая палец ко рту, жестом прося заткнуться. Существо — полуживой гуманоидный робот — выползло, шатко поднимаясь. Спотыкаясь о брусчатку, он стартанул с места, убегая, куда глаза глядят.

Куроо чертыхнулся, не скупясь на слова. Киборги переглянулись и ринулись за ним наперегонки. Дайшо поставил было оружие на землю, чтобы догнать их, но его остановили за плечо. Обернувшись, он заметил сощуренные тёмные глаза, слишком серьёзные для такого человека.

— Не будешь же ты бегать за машинами, Дайшо-кун? Пусть мальчики развлекаются, пока мы настреливаем настоящих девчонок.

Дайшо убрал чужую руку с плеча, поморщившись.

— Надеюсь, я в список этих гипотетических «девчонок» не вхожу.

— А что?

— Что?

Они сверлили друг на друга взглядом минут пять. Раздался скрежет железа о плитку, заставив их обернуться: Бокуто тащил вырывающегося робота за шею, ничуть не смущаясь того, что гнёт сжимаемую деталь пополам. Беглец был связан стропами — обмотан в несколько слоёв. Он бросил ношу им под ноги:

— Вот, держите. Гостинцы заказывали?

Дайшо бросил беглый взгляд на Акинори: тот молча следовал сзади, глядя вниз. По упрямому взгляду можно было подумать, что он не признал своего поражения. Что-то торчало из его сжатой в кулак ладони — приглядевшись, Сугуру увидел там виртуальный код и посеревшие от времени бумажки.

Механик присел на корточки, откинув за волосы беглеца. Тот упрямо делал вид, будто жизнь покинула металлическое тело, но по шумящему в груди мотору можно было понять, что он всё ещё жив.

— Ну что, говорить будем?

Все сгрудились вокруг: Бокуто и Коноха — по обе стороны, нетерпеливо ждущие сигнала, Куроо — скрестив руки на груди. Он крутил в пальцах вернувшуюся в прежнее состояние трость, полностью покрытую поблескивающими глазами. Издалека могло показаться, что они следят за всеми, кто рискнет взглянуть на древко. 

Существо молчало.

— Неужели тебе совсем безразлично, что будет с тобой или с твоими товарищами, когда мы их переподключим?

— Да что ты им сделаешь, человек.

Сугуру весело хмыкнул. Он обернулся, чтобы достать что-то из карманов штанин — его сощуренные глаза искрились упоением, как у ребёнка, наконец дождавшегося подарка.

— Ну, кое-что я все-таки могу, — механик отодвинул вязь из строп рукой. Клочья одежды он с отвращением откинул, метя отвёрткой прямо на центральную пластину в груди, под которой бешено крутился мотор. Начавший что-то подозревать робот задергался — его тут же приложили ногой в лицо.

— Винтик за винтиком, — мелодично растягиваемые нотки в голосе, обычно раздражающие всех, кто их слышал. Когда мужчина выдрал пластину, воззрившись на нерв-носитель, робот раскололся.

— Стой, не надо! Задавай свои вопросы.

— Что и требовалось доказать, — механик деловито отложил отвертку, проходясь пальцами по нерву.

Куроо сзади то ли удивлённо, то ли одобрительно присвистнул себе под нос, не меняя позы.

— А теперь будь так добр, напряги коллективную память вашей серии — припомни, что было лет десять назад. Судя по тебе и твоим запчастям, как раз в этот год вас выпустили на рынок. Может, годом ранее, — Коноха молча смотрел на действо, представляя, как новые роботы появляются на улицах, заполняют Кавамару сверху донизу, по всем улочкам. Спрос с таких невелик, так что они могли внедряться почти везде. Может даже…

— Слухами весь город полнится, так что хоть кто-то из вас, машин низшего сорта, — Сугуру осёкся, — видел или слышал о ком-то исключительно мудаковатом, использовавшим запрещёнку.

— Тебе сильно повезло, что ты наткнулся именно на мою модель. В тот год было мало продовольствия на всех, так что слухи неслись быстрее, чем еда по уровням. Никто не видел ублюдка здесь, в трущобах, но почти каждый знал, что он обитает где-то выше и влиятельная верхушка то ли Кавамары, то ли Альтиса присматривает за ним.

— Что-то еще?

— Что ты хуйло?

Робот поперхнулся воем. Дайшо среагировал моментально, потянув за трещащий провод на себя. Тот натянулся, как струна.

— Ладно, ладно! Эта верхушка — в смысле, этот ваш Альтис — молчал, когда все случилось, но мы-то знаем, что их копы зашевелились, как только прогремели последние выстрелы. Жаль только, ничего не нашли, — он сипло засмеялся, из последних сил расходуя звуковую карту.

— Конечно, потому что всё грамотно за собой прибрали, — беглый взгляд на Коноху. — Что за код ты хранил?

— Так я тебе и отвечу… — робот дернулся, замолкнув. Сугуру поджал губы, резюмировав, что подопытный сдох. Он подключился к внутреннему хранилищу, выкачивая данные.

Занимавшийся допросом, механик не заметил, как с неба начал моросить дождь, переходя в крупный ливень. Коноха подошел сзади, предупредительно касаясь его плеча. Обернувшись, Дайшо увидел, как на энергичном лице Бокуто слезами скатывается дождь, а неряшливая растрепанная вверх прическа опадает к ушам. Доставший прозрачный зонт, Куроо наблюдал за действом молчаливым, голодным взглядом.

— Предлагаю перебраться куда-нибудь, где дождь не будет нас донимать, — подал он голос, — есть предложения?

— Да. Тест на целостность ядра памяти показал, что неподалёку есть… что-то вроде бара, скажем так, — Дайшо повернулся к Акинори. — И то, что Коноха-кун держит в руках, является нашим билетом внутрь.

_If you must go  
I wish you love  
You'll never walk alone  
Take care my love  
Miss you love_   


После улицы свет в узком коридорчике казался слишком ярким. Промокшая компания сгрудилась в нём по двое, приходя в себя. Огромные, во весь рост экраны, заполнившие все пространство холла, транслировали одну и ту же картину: раскрепощённые женщины и мужчины в экзотических костюмах приглашали заглянуть внутрь, «следом за своей мечтой».  
Длинное узкое пространство сдавливало, вызывая нервозное желание поскорее пройти его.

— Я уже жалею, что открыл глаза, — фыркнул Сугуру. — Если мы так и продолжим здесь стоять — ослепнем.

— Ты же биомеханик, — Куроо мягко подталкивал Бокуто, идущего спереди, в спину, — вот и заменишь себе глаза.

— Сначала поменяю твой болтливый язык.

— Ты уверен, что это просто бар, а не, скажем, клуб? — подал голос Коноха. —Таких фальшивок пруд пруди в трущобах.

— Быть в чем-то уверенным в таком месте... — Дайшо пожал плечами, прикладывая бумажку к сканеру. — Я бы не советовал.

Он толкнул дверь на себя и вошёл. В кромешной темноте одна только светомузыка на подиуме да несколько неоновых лент у бара помогали различить, что происходит вокруг. Танцы посетителей фоном сопровождала ненавязчивая мелодия. Набрав комбинацию на своём наручном дисплее, Сугуру выключил внутренний проигрыватель и осмотрелся.

Следом за ним протолкнулись Бокуто, Куроо и Коноха, застыв с неоднозначными лицами. Все помещение было разделено на несколько зон: бар, зона отдыха и подиум, пилоны на котором были заняты танцорами. Полностью одетые в чёрное они напоминали теней; изгибы тела подчёркивали тонкие неоновые нити, обвивавшие грудь и бёдра, заканчивающиеся завитками на коленях. Лица прикрывали причудливые маски, окрашенные под металл: на них умещалось множество шестерёнок и угловатых форм, отдалённо напоминающих альтисианские детали.

— Смотри-ка, какие важные шишки здесь, — Куроо хрюкнул от смеха, проходясь в сторону бара. — Дайшо-кун, тебе специальное приглашение выдать?

Сегодняшняя ночь была, как показалось Сугуру, бесконечным поводом закатывать глаза.

Не сговариваясь, Бокуто потащил за плечо Акинори прямо к столикам, располагавшимся ближе всего к сцене. Коноха кивнул Мастеру, после чего они разошлись.

По подсвеченной синим ленте двигались бокалы, кружки, пинты с разными напитками. За барной стойкой по соседству стоял молчаливый меха-бармен, заботливо протирающий кружки. Казалось, он был тут единственным, кто присматривал за порядком в заведении.

Рядом обнаружились стулья с высокими спинками — на одном из них уже примостился Куроо, листающий миниатюрный экран с меню. Присев на соседний стул, Сугуру разблокировал свой и стал рассматривать напитки.

— Подумать только, тут даже известное альтисианское пойло есть!

— А ты думал, здесь будет пиво с планеты Нибиру?

— Как его вообще пьют? — Сугуру покосился на Куроо, раздумывая, что он хочет больше: устроить ему лекцию про изысканные сорта «альтисианского пойла» или вмазать в лицо. Пока он раздумывал, Куроо дополнил, — это же прогорклая моча.

— Я смотрю, ты любишь бросать камни в огород подземного мира, — Дайшо кликнул на меню, выбирая себе снэйк байт. Пустой бокал для пива на ленте исчез в появившейся выемке, возвращаясь на поднос спустя время. Куроо дополнил заказ, после чего бармен ловко расставил напитки возле них.

Сугуру взялся за края бокала и поднял на уровень глаз, взбалтывая и глядя, как пенистый напиток смешивается с черничным сиропом.

— Они каждому в этом городе сделали медвежью услугу, — Куроо принюхался к своему бокалу и сделал пробный глоток. — Или ты везунчик, которому крупно повезло не застревать в потоке говна, замешиваемого ублюдками, или ты попал в такой переплёт, что лучше и не знать.

Сугуру отхлебнул, невесело усмехаясь.

— Иногда ты блещешь небывалым умом.

— Тогда твой вопрос вперед, — мужчина качнул бокалом, выжидающе глядя.

— Хм, — Сугуру задумчиво зачесал челку пальцами, — твое имя?

— Так просто?

— Мистер «кошмарный приговор Кавамары по части причесок» — слишком длинно будет.

Брюнет рассмеялся, отставив трость к краю стойки.

— Так уж и быть, можешь не утруждать свой острый язычок выговаривать слишком много слов в минуту и называть меня просто Тетсуро.

Звякнуло стекло бокалов, они сделали глоток.

— Моя очередь…

— Только не ценник Конохи.

— А ведь ты почти подловил меня. Где ты взял такого робота?

— Нигде не брал. Если у тебя руки не из задницы растут — ты и не такое сможешь смастерить.

Куроо удивленно приподнял брови, следом плутовато сощурившись.

— А, так вот, почему он выглядит, как воплощение пошлых сексуальных фантазий. Понятно, почему бедняге приходится носить платье, которое даже не в моде.

— А это уже не твое дело, воплощение ужасного стиля.

Они сделали ещё один глоток. Музыка вокруг плыла негромкими и нечёткими очертаниями, немногочисленные люди в помещении двигались в такт.

— Так почему ты с твоей бесконечной любовью выпендриваться остался в трущобах? — мужчина задумчиво наклонил бокал, наблюдая, как золотистая жидкость меняет угол наклона, — ты не выглядишь, как тот, кто стал бы побираться.

— Предположим, мне нравится здесь. Своя атмосфера, сечёшь? Там, наверху, тебе нет дела до остальных, а здесь все как дома: люди так и норовят начистить тебе ебало. Как по мне, проще разобраться с желанием начистить ебало, чем с завуалированной хренью.

— Резонно, — Дайшо повёл бровями, отпивая. — Хотя максимально глупо так подставляться.

Куроо пожал плечами.

— Ходят легенды, Дайшо-кун, — он наклонился вперед, — что в Кавамаре есть таинственный механик, помогающий всем обездоленным потрясающего качества протезами, которые ни на что не похожи. Мол, взялся ниоткуда, обитает невесть где. — В глазах Куроо заблестели искорки интереса, разгораясь и вызывая мурашки по коже. — И каждый протез помечен знаком змеи. Потрясающие люди живут в этом городе, не правда ли?

— Если они и живут, то вряд ли много болтают по углам об этом. — Дайшо сощурился. Он весь напрягся — мышцы на руках и спине заходили буграми, как если бы он готов был наброситься в следующую секунду. Его собеседник удовлетворённо растянул уголки губ, водя пальцами по краям бокала.

— Я больше, чем уверен, что у этого человека есть своя, маленькая такая, эгоистичная причина помогать другим.

Дайшо молча ждал развязки, переведя взгляд на бармена, стараясь не встречаться глазами. Наклонившийся к нему слишком близко, Куроо пожирал его глазами, улавливая каждое изменение в движениях и реакции. Влага с волос капала на плечи, в бокал и на пол, но его это ничуть не смущало.

— А ещё, ходят слухи, что этот механик что-то там потерял. Что же это могло быть? — интонация его голоса сочилась плохо скрываемой иронией, как будто образ клоуна, который Куроо так старательно отыгрывал перед всеми, стал трещать по швам, как сова, которую долго пытались натянуть на глобус.

— Без полнейшего понятия, Куроо-кун. Я не в настроении решать идиотские ребусы.

Дайшо поправил челку, решительно хватаясь за стекло, чтобы глотнуть — его запястье перехватил Куроо, не давая взяться за бокал. Он потянул на себя, невольно заставляя наклониться, и понизил голос.

— Всё-то ты знаешь, Дайшо Сугуру, альтисианский биомеханик, — От губ тянуло грубым спиртом, смешанным с запахом тела после дождя — Дайшо передёрнуло. Куроо прижался грудью к его спине, не смущаясь их позы. — Я прочёл твою биографию сразу после Арены.

— Как лестно, что ты подготовился перед свиданкой, — Кисло протянул Дайшо, не сопротивляясь, но по временам всё же поглядывая на Коноху. — Метишь в поклонники? Прости, номерок не дам.

— Бывшим магнатам вряд ли нужны поклонники. А вот предложить кое-что поинтереснее я всё-таки могу.

Сугуру наконец вывернулся из чужой хватки, смерив неожиданного благодетеля злобным, сощуренным взглядом.

— И что же ты мне можешь предложить? Небо в алмазах? Может, подымешь меня на самый верх? — его голос сквозил уверенностью в невозможности данной затеи.

— Кое-что получше. Подземные крысы вспомнят, что такое уважение — и ты вернёшься к тому, что и должен был делать.

Дайшо испустил вздох удивления и раздражения. Он дёрнул уголком губ, возвращая контроль над своими эмоциями, и отпил.

— Ты меня слишком плохо знаешь. Кто я для тебя такой, в самом деле? — мужчина прикусил язык клычками. — Я завязал и не намерен снова возвращаться.

— Если бы ты завязал, то будь ты хоть тысячу раз умным человеком, ты бы не стал светиться на Арене, зная, чем тебе это грозит.

Парировать было нечем. Дайшо отвернулся, нервно выстукивая дробь пальцем по стакану. Разговор становился максимально неуютным.

— Я не из тех, кто бросает слова на ветер. И я точно знаю, что такое жить в нищете, вне закона, спасая свою собственную шкуру, — Дайшо недоверчиво отодвинулся. — К тому же не смотри на меня так, технобога ради, я не за бесплатно тебе хочу помочь. Так что можешь уже немного расслабить свою задницу и послушать, что я предлагаю.

— Уже настроил свои уши на твой пиздеж.

Куроо кивнул.

— Так уж получилось, что бриллиант моей огромной коллекции роботов — Бокуто Котаро — был испорчен неизвестно кем. Да, не я его сделал, но я его заставил снова работать. Видишь ли, этот разумный киборг со временем теряет свою память и иногда забывает о рационализме поступков. Уж тебе ли не знать, что такое, когда киборги перестают удерживать контроль над своими действиями. И я больше чем уверен: благодаря Акинори-куну, ты знаешь, как разбираться с разумными машинами; до сих пор ни один механик в Кавамаре не мог справиться — да и не знал о появлении таких существ, имеющих собственное сознание и душу. А тут ты как нельзя кстати. Так что если ты наконец выложишь, почему ты так внезапно зашевелился — мы поможем друг другу, смекаешь?

— Воу, это что, неожиданная забота обо мне? Попридержи коней, Тетсу-кун, — Дайшо язвительно улыбнулся, покачав головой, — мы не настолько знакомы, чтобы я доверил тебе свою шкуру и свое сомнительное прошлое.

— Ты видишь здесь кого-то ещё кроме меня и Бокуто, кто спас этой ночью твою шкуру от дюжины жадных лап?

— Коноха, например.

— Не в счёт. У тебя есть повод нам доверять и доказательство того, что в дальнейшем мы ещё не раз сможем прикрыть задницы друг друга, если ты, упрямая змея, согласишься посотрудничать.

— Если ты ответишь мне ещё на несколько вопросов и поспособствуешь расследованию…

— Разумеется! Именно поэтому мы здесь пьем.

— Фиговый из тебя стратег, Куроо Тетсуро.

— Уж каким родился.

Дайшо помолчал, настраиваясь. Доверия от слов Куроо не прибавилось, но было бы глупо упустить возможность получить ценных союзников. Пока он молчал, перед ними появилась свежая батарея шотов — собеседник взял один из них и придвинул к Сугуру.

— Десять лет назад в Кавамаре убили мальчишку-фармацевта из оружия, о котором до сих пор мало кто знает, мало кто понимает, — Дайшо задумчиво водил пальцем по стакану, не отвлекаясь от хода мыслей. — Неизвестный или неизвестные — скрылись, не оставив за собой никаких следов. Никому не было дела до трупа с огромной дырой в груди. Пять лет назад появились первые роботы с проблеском разума — ты точно видел таких, ведь они охраняют улицы города и парламент. На первый взгляд: истории не связанные, если не прослеживать канву событий, то мелькавшую в новостях, то просачивавшуюся сквозь слухи в трущобах.

— И как же они связаны? — Куроо внимательно следил за его рукой.

— Они все, как ты заметил выше, исходят от одного источника, — палец соскользнул, указывая вниз. — Ты сам слышал того робота: каждая нить ведёт к влиятельной верхушке, но кто именно из этого гадюшника запустил цепочку событий — сказать наверняка сложно, а искать в одиночку — невозможно.

— И ты сделал себе помощника?

— Корректнее бы было сказать: вернул к жизни человека, которого я пожалел.

Куроо расхохотался, его смех потонул в общем шуме.

— Небывалые вещи: ты обладаешь, оказывается, жалостью!

— А ты обладаешь скудным запасом красноречия и начинаешь повторяться.

Они усмехнулись друг другу почти беззлобно. Оба синхронно отпили.

— И теперь ты восстанавливаешь справедливость и выясняешь, кто мог насолить и ему, и тебе — так?

— Себе я вряд ли помогу — для этого я опоздал лет на десять, — Дайшо поднял блуждавший взгляд. — Но вот Конохе могу помочь, да и решить проблему с памятью разумных киборгов тоже.

— Вы посмотрите на него: сама скромность Сугуру Дайшо, собственной персоной, — Куроо панибратски обнял его за плечо, похлопав, — значит, ты согласен на сделку.

— Вопросы, — Дайшо предупредительно сжал его за запястье, щурясь. — Ты упоминал мои детали, но так и не сказал, зачем тебе они.

— Тут все просто, — он развёл руками, — надо же мне свою коллекцию роботов как-то содержать и обновлять — на это уходят детали, которые мы забираем у проигравших. Бокуто, вон, тоже требует постоянной технической доработки, упырь совиный.

— А вы с ним хорошо ладите…

— Всяко лучше, чем с тобой.

— Не бери в голову: ты душка, когда молчишь, — Дайшо пьяно улыбнулся. — Зачем тебе понадобилась целая коллекция роботов, когда у тебя есть один хороший боец?

— Бывшему бойцу, буквально жившему на Арене, всегда будет мало. Даже если ты разбогатеешь и станешь миллиардером, захочешь жить на самой вершине небоскребов — душой тебя всё равно будет тянуть в свой бывший дом. Да и Бокуто не единственный мой боец, которого я регулярно ставлю в драки. Иначе бы от него уже давно не осталось ни единой железяки.

Дайшо понимающе дернул бровями. Он открыл рот, чтобы задать следующий вопрос.

— Но-но! — Куроо погрозил пальцем, чокаясь стопками. — Упустишь свой глоток и проебёшь все плюшки.

Дайшо тяжело вздохнул, качнувшись. Пиво, смешанное с сидром и сиропом, оказалось слишком крепким, затуманивая все мысли. Но играть на понижение он не стал, опрокидывая в себя ещё один шот.

Периодически механик косился на парочку киборгов, сидевших поодаль. Развалившись в кресле, Бокуто обнимал одной рукой за талию стрипдэнсера — миловидную девушку с покатыми формами. Чёрное лаке на ней переливалось от неоновых полос. Присмотревшись, Сугуру понял, что это был трап — оставалось только подивиться, насколько же сильно сбоила у Бокуто программа. Коноха, сидевший между ними и другой девушкой, спокойно попивал коктейль, что-то обсуждая.

_Ну нет,_ — Сугуру сощурился, пытаясь сфокусироваться, — _такого точно не может быть с тем, что сделал я. Допустить такие баги с контролем у Конохи было бы непростительно.  
_  
— Ты так скоро совсем окосеешь, — напомнил о себе Куроо, положив тяжёлую ладонь ему на голову и разворачивая к себе, — неужели сердечко ёкает при виде своего же киборга или ты настолько самовлюблён?

— О, поверь, эти регалии останутся у тебя. — Мужчина раздраженно снял его руку, награждая собеседника самой мерзкой улыбкой, — ты горазд додумывать за людей несуществующие чувства, не так ли?

  
_Someday love will find you  
Break those chains that bind you_

Коноха смотрел через грань стекла, как двигаются возле пилонов танцоры — изящно, без лишних движений — это было похоже скорее на искусство, к которому хотелось прикоснуться. Задумываются ли они о том, что делают, как двигаются? Или же это происходит на автомате, по привычке? Он и не заметил, когда к ним подсели стрипдэнсеры, ютясь между двумя киборгами. Бокуто не преминул воспользоваться шансом, подсадив к себе одного из них, смачно целуя в щеку — туда, где по крайней мере не было маски.

Общество себе подобных было настолько в новинку, что сейчас Акинори предпочёл молчаливо наблюдать. Да и когда ещё это было делать — не в пылу драки же.

Трап засмеялся своим мелодичным голосом, разглаживая взмокшие бело-черные пряди волос. Бокуто буквально заискрился, завозившись на сидении, его золотистые зрачки непропорционально расширились и уменьшились.

Сидевшая между ними девушка предложила составить компанию Конохе, но тот вежливо отказался, смущённо уставившись в пол. Он не чувствовал буквально ничего к ней и не собирался ее – его – как бы то ни было, обижать. Сползая по сидению, раскинув длинные ноги и опираясь локтем о подлокотник, он тоскливо взял со столика рядом второй бокал заказанного коктейля. Несмотря на высокий градус алкоголя, заботливо встроенная Дайшо программа выводила все токсины быстрее, чем он успевал захмелеть, так что испытать такой же радости, как и Бокуто, он не мог.

— Эй, мужик, а ты чего не развлекаешься? Смотри, сколько тут девиц: бери — не хочу.

— Откажусь, — Коноха покачал головой, щурясь. — Тебе что, и бои на Арене, и живые люди приносят одинаковое удовольствие?

— А почему нет? — Бокуто импульсивно вскинул брови, — Надо брать от жизни всё и дожимать остаток, а иначе какой в ней смысл.

— Но разве ты не чувствуешь, как отличаешься от людей, чтобы жить?

— Нет? Точнее, я чувствую, что вот они — люди, они-то чувствуют боль не так, как мы, смекаешь? Мы можем просто зависнуть или разбиться, но при этом ничего не почувствуем, друже. И всё. Я даже не знаю, может, я и сам был человеком, но сейчас я тот, кто я есть.

_Вот оно, то чувство,_ — пронеслось в голове у Конохи, _— ты как бывший человек, только сбросил шкуру, заменил ее на новую. Но как это случилось и почему — каждому остается только догадываться._

— Тогда зачем ты сражаешься за Куроо? Он ведь тоже просто человек.

— Да, они, люди, слабые и более подверженные всяким таким штукам, которые тебе и в голову не придут, но ведь в этом же весь кайф. Они знают, как сломать систему. Я люблю ломать систему.

— По тебе заметно. Твоя система, кажется, тоже переделана с нуля миллионы раз.

— Это Арена, чувак. Никто из неё выйдет абсолютно целым.

Коноха задумчиво почесал подбородок, глядя, как Бокуто опрокидывает в себя стопку. Победители зарабатывали на Арене бешеные деньги — в основном со ставок, с взносов игроков. Позволить себе апгрейд они могли так же спокойно, как и целый бар добротной алкашки.

— Да, Арена, конечно, классная. По крайней мере, я подкачал пару новых навыков, — Задумчиво пробормотал Акинори, отставляя пустой бокал. — Но тебе не кажется, что чем дальше — тем больше ты — просто система, набор из действий. Без чувств, без эмоций? Что люди видят в нас только железяки, которые можно пустить в расход.

Бокуто расхохотался.

— Ты паникуешь, Акинори-кун. Да и потом, — он аккуратно сжал мужчину, сидевшего у него на коленях, за талию, и усадил рядом — затем только, чтобы схватить Коноху за плечи и потрясти, — никогда не забывай, что ты — это не система команд и матриц действия, и даже не твой Мастер. Ты — это ты сам, и только ты выбираешь, как действовать дальше.

Потрясённый, Коноха молча уставился в широкие глаза Бокуто.

_One night will remind you  
How we touched  
And went our separate ways_

Куроо полулежал за стойкой, опираясь на локоть. Мутноватый взгляд после пятидесятого глотка рыскал где-то в пространстве за спиной Дайшо.

— Так зачем ты всё-таки выполз туда в такую темень? — его мучила икота, слова путались, но он стоически держался, — Сидел бы себе дома… Честное слово…

Дайшо посмотрел на него такими же пьяными глазами и отставил кружку в сторону, чтобы ненароком не разбить её. Он предусмотрительно не лез в масштабные перестрелки, но умудрился напиться — и теперь всё тело вместе с музыкой мягко плыло, окружающая реальность почти не чувствовалась. Разве что голова неприятно пульсировала. Про себя он удивлялся, как собеседник ещё не выблевал внутренности от количества выпитого спиртного.

— На твоем месте, что бы ты сделал, если бы Бокуто убили? — механик неожиданно повернулся к собеседнику чуть резче, чем надо, — что, если бы твоя карьера окончилась, не начавшись, потому что ты не мог бы драться — за себя и свою жизнь? — он просмаковал последнее слово, — как бы ты тогда поступил?

Они перестали выпивать — так, переливали из бокала в бокал помутневшую жидкость. Даже раздражение друг от друга ушло на второй план.

— Так ведь его и убили! — Куроо пьяно взмахнул рукой прямо перед чужим носом, заставив невольно уворачиваться, — прямо там, на этом ужасном, богом забытом складе. Одному чёрту известно, что он делал там — один, пришпиленный к бетонной стене огромными железными штырями.

— Не может такого быть. Тебе таблеточку на протрезветь дать?

— Да не надо мне. Сам не больно-то… трезвый… — от него отмахнулись. — Хочешь верь, хочешь нет — я нашёл его абсолютно случайно. «Ты даже не представляешь, бро, какое это говёное чувство… наблюдать за временем там, где оно застыло», — прикинь, что он мне сказал?

— Помереть не встать, так он был философом?

— Кто угодно станет философом… Если будет висеть живой куклой лет десять на стене в давно заброшенном здании. Это потом уже Кенма… мой механик… подлатал его, довёл до рабочего, как его… состояния… Он мне как брат родной, понимаешь?

— Куда уж понятнее… Видимо, у его преследователей были силы и время, чтобы загнать в угол. Или, может быть, он был тем же, кто убил Коноху… Как знать.

— Простите… — собеседники подняли головы, присматриваясь. Перед ними стоял бармен. Он наклонился, чтобы забрать батарею пустых стопок, — я случайно подслушал ваш разговор. Возможно, я знаю, где искать убийцу или сведения о нем.

— Продолжайте, — Дайшо сморгнул расползающийся взгляд, фокусируясь на роботе перед ними.

— Вам следует поискать информаторов в Искрящемся Лотосе — сети игорных клубов. Они разрослись от сороковых до шестидесятых уровней, но, клянусь, именно там околачиваются мафиозные группировки, покрывающие не только своих, но и одиночек. Сведения сюда долетают не так часто, но если что и гремит — то на всю Кавамару.

Собутыльники переглянулись, улавливая во взгляде друг друга примерно одни и те же мысли.

_If he ever hurts you  
True love won't desert you  
You know I still love you  
Though we touched  
And went our separate ways_

— Потрясающе… — проговорил Куроо на выходе. Они разошлись с Конохой и Дайшо несколько минут назад и только теперь покидали бар.

— Хоо?

Бокуто уставил на него свои круглые, неправильной формы зрачки, с удивлением глядя на задумчивого мужчину.

— …Потрясающе рисковый человек нам попался, Бо.

Они вышли в предрассветную темень улицы и направились прочь, растворяясь в тумане.

***

Какое-то время они просто шли молча, размышляя каждый о своем. Дайшо предложил свернуть с привычного маршрута: уже почти светало, так что он не чувствовал сил, чтобы продолжать пешую прогулку до дома.

Спутники набрели на большую платформу, полностью освещённую. Подобно миражу в пустыне, та выплывала светлым призраком в полутьме. Приветливые роботы, никогда не покидавшие её, приглашали совершить поездку вдоль Кавамары: так называемое кольцо опоясывало весь кратер, с ветерком доставляя любого, кто пожелает прокатиться с одного конца города в другой.

Остановились посередине, ожидая поезда. Дайшо задумчиво тыкал пальцем по гаджету, не обращая внимания на происходящее вокруг. Длинная полоса, по которой то и дело сновали механические помощники и голограммы, продувалась холодным ночным ветром. Вдалеке зашелестел приближающийся поезд.

— Здесь безумно красиво, — выдохнул Коноха. — Даже несмотря на то, что сейчас ночь, не могу себе представить, почему настолько безлюдно.

Дайшо поднял на него расфокусированный взгляд, минуту соображая.

— Ещё бы, за такой неподъемный ценник здесь только альтисианским господам кататься. Или тем, кто выиграл бои без правил, — Дайшо потряс невидимой валютой, криво усмехаясь.

Коноха кивнул. Прядки волос смел с лица встречный ветер, замелькали на лице желтые блики подъезжающего поезда. Дайшо невольно дернул уголками рта: вид задумчивого киборга внушал ему чувство безмятежности.

Первым войдя в вагон, он кивнул внутрь.

— Пойдём.

Земля под ними дрогнула и поезд тронулся, разгоняясь до непривычно большой скорости. Дайшо прислонился к поручню, скрестив руки на груди. Усталый взгляд устремился сквозь смотровое стекло окна — в хрусталиках отражался летящий мимо них город.

— Большое упущение, — медленно начал он, — что простые жители не могут увидеть такой красоты. Внутри города никогда не видишь, насколько он огромный на самом деле. Пускай это всего лишь яркий фантик от пустой конфеты, внутри которой множество людей ежедневно влачат жалкое существование.

— Кажется, Куроо на тебя философски повлиял, — Акинори подошел сзади, сжимая поручень. Он любовался не столько городом вокруг, сколько лицом Сугуру: проскальзывавшие мимо яркие блики раскрашивали его лицо, как полотно. Наблюдаемый вздрогнул, выгоняя (или пытаясь выгнать) из сознания остатки опьянения — и взглянул на него.

— Бред, этот челкастолобый наверняка даже не знает последних философов прошлого века.

— А ты знаешь их? — Коноха ехидно сощурился. Залюбовавшись, Сугуру невольно потянулся, пальцами дотрагиваясь до холодной щеки.

— Не всех, конечно. Ты на них точно не похож, Акинори-кун.

Коноха шутливо надулся, сдувая прядь челки с носа. Они обернулись, глядя в пустое пространство вагонов. Их сопровождала мертвенная тишина безлюдных вагонов — тёмных, по сравнению с ярким светом города за стеклом.

— Долго нам?

— Час или около того. Мы далеко забрались от дома, — Дайшо устало вздохнул, приваливаясь обратно к поручню. Если бы люди могли позволить себе чуть больше — этот поезд был бы заполнен ими. Тем, кто живет выше, поезда не особо нужны: достаточно просто воспользоваться эко-мобилями или лифтами, которые доставят тебя, куда нужно. А жители трущоб не могут уйти слишком далеко без риска, что в итоге затеряются и не смогут попасть обратно — расстояния в городе огромны.

Коноха слушал молча. В какой-то момент он просто покачал головой, понимая, что сейчас вся эта тема не слишком интересует его.

Сугуру не сразу понял, что произошло. Он застонал от накатившей боли в мышцах — она никуда не ушла, скорее отошла на второй план за количеством выпитой алкашки. Коноха напирал со всей нечеловеческой силой, приподняв его над землей и прижав к дверям.

Механик поперхнулся от неожиданности и зашипел.

— Ты что творишь?

— Отдуваюсь за прошедший вечер? — киборг ухмыльнулся, ловя Сугуру на его же собственном укоре.

— Полегче, — чувствуя, как спина елозит по саднящему пластику, даже сквозь одежду, принося волны боли, Дайшо сжал короткими ногтями за плечи.

Коноха ослабил хватку. Он переменился в лице, как лис, наклоняясь, чтобы умоляюще посмотреть в нахмуренное лицо. 

— Пожалуйста, Мастер. Всего одну сессию.

— Ты же понимаешь, что это даже сессией назвать нельзя?

— Понимаю, — золотистые глаза сверлили его в упор, не давая спрятаться взгляду. Сугуру поджал подбородок, чувствуя, что пьяный морок прошел не до конца. На минуту прикрыв глаза, он поморщился, выдыхая и собираясь.

— Твою мать, хорошо, Акинори. Закончи эту ночь красиво, так, как умеешь только ты.

— Даже уговаривать не пришлось, — он грязно зашептал прямо в ухо, пробираясь ледяной рукой под холщовые безразмерные штаны.

— Не зазнавайся, иначе будешь драить полы мастерской языком. А там, кажется, много пыли накопилось. — Сугуру слабо ухмыльнулся, чувствуя, как по пьяни краснеет.

— О, Мастер, я отлично выполняю свою работу в любом виде.

— Не сом-м-м…

Сугуру замычал, чувствуя, как чужая ладонь задерживает остатки воздуха, накрывая его рот. Накатила слабость. Сердце в груди заколотилось с удвоенной силой, и он даже не сомневался, что Акинори это тоже чувствует, хоть и не подаёт виду.

Пальцы второй руки плотно сжали член через боксеры. Сверху послышался стон. Где-то в голове промелькнула мысль, что он завёлся слишком быстро либо под влиянием алкоголя, либо под влиянием напористого киборга. Впрочем, его это не останавливало от того, чтобы дернуться бёдрами вперёд, как бы намекая, что нужно поторопиться.

— Какой нетерпеливый хозяин, и где только силы хранились?

Сугуру злобно сощурился и укусил за пальцы. Паршивец знал, что Сугуру нравилась эта игра с огнем и каждый раз пользовался этим, если выдавалась возможность.

— Ох, прости, — он нарочито поднял брови, убирая ладонь только затем, чтобы сцеловать с губ вырывающийся, совсем тихий вздох, — возможно ты забыл, что я не чувствую боли?

— Нисколько, — это был удар ниже мастерского пояса. Механик наклонил голову, щурясь. Зеленые пряди волос свисали вниз, прикрывая второй глаз; в полутьме они проступали темным контуром, опутывающим голову.

Пальцами Дайшо пробежался по колену, по чулкам — поднимаясь выше, под юбку. Искусственные мускулы буграми заходили под пальцами, когда Коноха переступил с ноги на ногу. Киборг, отвлекшийся на чужую шею, сощуренно-лениво проследил за его движением и отступился, чтобы содрать вниз чужие штаны, не дробя движения.

Механик изогнул бровь, переводя взгляд со штанов наверх, потянулся руками по волосам, поглаживая по макушке.

— Хороший мальчик. А теперь послужи мне службу… — он надавил рукой на макушку, заставляя Коноху опуститься на колени. — Вылижи все начисто.

Коноха игриво сощурился, не поднимая голову — да и незачем было. Прекрасно знал, помнил наизусть лицо Сугуру, когда он говорил в такой интонации. Его голос проникал внутрь, вспарывал сознание, ножом проходясь по сердцу, если бы оно существовало.

Иногда Акинори казалось, что что-то такое он уже испытывал в прошлой с жизни, только с чувствами, с ощущениями, более реальными, чем взаимодействие во время сессий, о которых они договорились несколько лет назад. Дотянуться бы только до тех чувств рукой…

Но пока что дотянуться рукой было легче до чужой задницы, кое-как просачиваясь между дверей поезда и кожей. Куснув сквозь белье член, парень потянул за резинку боксеров вниз, прихватывая губами едва успевшую налиться головку.

Сугуру засипел от прилившей вниз крови, жмурясь. Пальцы непроизвольно дёргали за волосы на голове, то сжимаясь, то разжимаясь — как будто сдерживал внутри себя разлившееся море желания, застлавшее разум. Дайшо толкнулся вперёд, заставляя заглотить больше, играть по его правилам. В ответ на это он получил усмешку парня, который стал ритмично насаживаться ртом. Пальцы смяли зад, оставляя красные следы от грубых прикосновений, вырывая тяжелые вздохи из груди Сугуру. Заглотив почти до глотки, он остановился и отодвинулся и довольно сжав чужой член, водя пальцами по уздечке. Второй рукой он помог себе, выгибаясь спиной назад.

— Подымайся, — окликнули его спустя несколько томительных минут. Сугуру тяжело дышал, привалившись к дверям, стоя в одной майке и накидке поверх. Его член пульсировал под пальцами, а шум в ушах сливался с шумом поезда. Сидящий перед ним на коленях Коноха, с растрепанными волосами и тяжело вздымающейся грудью под платьем горничной, выглядел таким человечным, что иногда Дайшо и сам забывал, кто перед ним.

Кое-как встав, парень приподнял юбки, пытаясь убрать мешающую ткань подальше. Он поставил еще несколько отметин на шее Мастера прежде, чем тот закинул ногу ему на бедро, подвигая ближе к себе.

Выдохнув прямо в губы, Коноха втянул их в долгий глубокий поцелуй, прихватывая юркий язык губами. Помедлив, он опустил одну руку — ее схватил за запястье Сугуру, не давая выполнить задуманное насухо. Выцеловывая пальцы, он провёл между ними языком, заглатывая сразу две фаланги. Коноха мысленно присвистнул, плавно вынимая пальцы изо рта.

— Я хочу видеть тебя, — шепнул на ухо Коноха, когда Сугуру начал было поворачиваться. Послышалось ворчание, смешанное с усталым вздохом.

— Сегодня ты играешь не по правилам, Коноха-кун?

— Сегодня я их нарушаю, — он нащупал проход, проникая двумя пальцами внутрь. Дайшо до побеления сжал тонкие губы и пальцы на плечах, проглатывая рвущиеся наружу стоны. Холодный воздух в вагоне больше не чувствовался так остро, пространство вокруг них медленно нагревалось, или он сам нагревался — не мог точно сказать.

От стекол отлетали сиплые вздохи, исчезая в темноте вагона. Когда к двум пальцам присоединился третий, Дайшо вздрогнул, щёлкнув зубами. В расширившихся глазах Коноха прочёл неподдельное удивление, смешанное с пьяным блаженством. Дайшо лихорадочно двигал крыльями носа, елозя под пальцами.

Тогда Акинори сцеловал с кожи мелкое дрожание, подсаживая повыше. Его руки — не мощные, но изящные и вместе с тем сильные, удерживали за талию, не давая скользить по пластику вниз. Кто бы сейчас поверил, что эти руки две недели назад уверенно месили противников на Арене? Дайшо цеплялся за спину, иногда проводя пальцами по холодным металлическим пластинам, не прикрытым синтетическими мышцами — они помогали не забываться полностью.

По-змеиному прогнувшись в позвоночнике, мужчина позволил насадить себя. Ритм стал нарастать — его насаживали глубоко и грубо, почти не меняя угол наклона. Лбом Коноха уткнулся в плечо Дайшо, свиваясь в клубок из тел.

В какой-то момент Сугуру подлез между ними рукой, прикасаясь к себе и пытаясь сбросить накопившееся напряжение. Чувства обострились до предела, скапливаясь в одной точке — он дёрнулся, когда Акинори задел простату, застонав вполголоса.

Выйдя, он поставил Дайшо на пол, чутко целуя не в пример предыдущим поцелуям. Холодные пальцы опустились с талии ниже, ими он провел по стоящему колом члену. На руки полилась липкая сперма, Коноха слизал ее, поглядывая за действиями Дайшо.

Пока механик тянулся за штанами, диспетчер объявил остановку.

— Кажется, нам выходить, — как ни в чем не бывало, ухмыльнулся Акинори. Он успел и подрочить самому себе, и вернуть платье на место. Дайшо даже завистью пробрало — синтетические органы не в пример человеческим работали хорошо — нет, даже отлично.

Мужчина подтянул пояс брюк, оборачиваясь. Двери бесшумно распахнулись, выпуская наружу. Едва он ступил на платформу, перед ним материализовалась полупрозрачная девица. Она бодро затараторила приветственную речь, предлагая опробовать их новый вибрирующий прибор… Дальше он не прислушивался, чертыхнувшись от такого столкновения.

— Ебучий случай... — плюнул Сугуру, сворачивая в сторону от назойливой голограммы. Коноха поспешил следом, усмехаясь своим мыслям.


	6. 0.5. Нейромудрец

Мрак быстро поедал город-соты, опускаясь плотными шторами в каждый уголок. Горожане, не успевшие пресытиться кратким световым днем, прятались внутри зданий. Гудели внизу генераторы: отзвуки едва доносились до верхних уровней; загорались неоновые вывески и фонари-локаторы. Именно тогда, когда солнце скрывалось за горизонтом, в Кавамаре начиналась настоящая жизнь. На улицы высыпали торговцы, рабочий народ, роботы-помощники и механизмы, поддерживающие рабочее состояние парящих площадей и подвесных мостов.   
Шум доносился с главной площади Жоуланя, расположенной уровнем выше. Там велись ожесточенные споры, продавались новинки подпольного мира, делались ставки. Жизнь кипела между многочисленных разномастных торговых рядов. Примыкавший к жоуланьскому кварталу нижний уровень был его противоположностью: пешеходная зона между домами опустела, зато магазинчики по обе стороны предлагали самые роскошные витрины. Малый квартал больше походил на ювелирную аллею, куда изредка заглядывали толстые кошельки с самых вершин Кавмар-сити. 

Он остановился напротив одной из ярких витрин: на маячившей рядом надписи значилось «Альтис Роботикс». Кулаки в карманах бомбера сжались до трясучки. Как же он их ненавидел, как же хотел отделаться от их пристального взгляда. 

Парень огляделся по сторонам. На протянувшейся вдоль домов улице было все так же тихо, только вывески мигали, оставляя на асфальте разноцветные полосы. Сегодня никаких буржуев. Только вот… 

Краем глаза он приметил полицейского дрона: насекомообразного робота, ползающего по стенам домов. Он делал это медленно и почти бесшумно, не давая знать о себе. Но все понимали: стоит только дрону засечь нарушителей, как сирена в момент накроет всю площадь, не давая сбежать. 

На его счастье, дронов в этом квартале было не так много. Оценив пространство, парень отошел в тень к грузовому авто. Дождавшись, когда дрон будет ближе всего, он выпрыгнул из укрытия, вцепляясь протезами в юркое тельце. Пальцы заскользили по поверхности, сердце бешенно забилось: его мотыляло в воздухе, как муху, в полуметре от земли. Нанопластик поддавался с трудом, но все же сердцевина поддалась и хрустнула прежде, чем взвыла сирена. С остервенением расчленив существо, он откинул его в сторону. Теперь полиция не была ему помехой.

Он осторожно выбрался наружу, нащупывая пальцами в стене спрятанную панель. Из соседнего переулка донеслись резкие звуки — тревожного взгляда туда достало, чтобы оценить ситуацию. Там все еще никого не было. Сердце пропустило удар. Наконец вскрыв панель, он пальнул по проводам — свет в витрине погас, а следом охранная сигнализация перестала реагировать на движения извне. 

— Еще не все, — бубнеж под нос.

На всякий случай он отклонился — так, чтобы было видно узкий переулок. Там точно никого не было, и это немного успокаивало шалящие нервы. Дрожащими руками убрал простенький пистолет в кобуру под бомбером и отошел на безопасное расстояние. 

Руки потянулись к карманам брюк, извлекая на свет пульт управления: старую, порядком пожеванную коробку с парой мелких и большой кнопкой. Оставалось только догадываться, откуда такая древность появилась. Какое-то время пальцы произвольно мяли коробку, запуская систему. Подъехал мотобайк: уже покоцанный, с разбитой фарой: такому можно было дать лет пятьдесят, если не больше. 

На губах заиграла победная улыбка: беспилотник рванул в сторону магазина. С характерным треском зазвенело, разлетаясь, стекло. Байк угодил в один из подиумов, кроша витрину на мелкие осколки. Двигатель взвизгнул, а пробитые колеса мазнули по полу, врезаясь в стенд — к этому моменту беспилотник заглох. 

Время вместе с ним пустилось в бег. Вскинувшись из-за укрытия, он побежал через улицу, прыгнул внутрь и остановился, оглядываясь и прислушиваясь. Снаружи было все так же тихо, а внутри… Взгляду предстали человекоподобные роботы, механические помощники, у дальней стены примостились охранные коптеры-махины. 

Обернувшись, он столкнулся лицом к лицу с незнакомцем — или тем, что им было. По коже пробежался холодок. Испуг сменился облегчением: робот мирно застыл в анабиозе неработающей системы — только раскрытые глаза создавали иллюзию чужого присутствия. Парень вскинул брови и обошел существо наискосок, стараясь избегать по-человечески осмысленного, неживого взгляда. 

Электронная касса была заблокирована. Дернув плечами, он уперся ботинком в стол и резко крутанулся, будто передумал. Взлом систем? Нет уж, увольте — не так интересно.

Нога угодила в робота, следом, цепляясь, попадали со стенда другие образцы. Лязг металла о пол резанул уши, заставив зашугано вздрогнуть. Дальше — больше. Летели звенья, ажурные вставки — такие непохожие на все виденное раньше в Кавамаре. Когда в зале не осталось ни одного занятого стенда, он достал из большой спортивной сумки баллончики. Те загремели в руках шариками, катающимися по пустому пространству внутри. 

Встав ногами на кассовый стол, парень потянулся, надавив на клапан. Медленно, но верно в воздухе появлялись символы сопротивления — глаз, разрезанный пополам, мерцал неоном в пустоте. Код багов-надписей разрезал цифровое пространство, создавал множественные помехи. Со спины сохранялось ощущение, будто все еще наблюдали, и чужой неживой взгляд резал кожу не хуже бритвы.

 _«Это здорово подпортит жизнь напыщенным петухам»_ , — подумалось ему. 

Похоже, увлечение зашло слишком далеко: на улице взвыла сирена. Послышался резкий скрежет, узкие всполохи прожекторов шарились по проспекту. Охранная система квартала засекла неверный адрес и понесла сигнал бедствия с остальных серверов, а оттуда — _лучшим_ защитникам порядка в городе. 

Еще пара секунд, и замаячили неестественно-тонкие паучьи лапы полицейских ботов. Под три метра высотой, те складывались на своих узловатых креплениях, крутя шарнирными визорами в поисках нарушений.

Схоронившись за кассой, парень разблокировал наручный сенсор. Руки и ноги тряслись, как в первый раз. Периодически он выглядывал, всматриваясь во всполохи прожекторов посреди темнеющей улицы. Скрежет слышался все ближе. 

— Плохо, очень плохо, — бормотал он, тыкая вспотевшими пальцами по дисплею. Мучительно долго загружался гаджет, сирена за спиной выла так, что закладывало уши. Наконец на маленьком экране материализовалось недовольное лицо Иваизуми. 

— Чего надо? Кьетани, ты видел, сколько времени?

— Ох, бля, старик, выручай. Второй проспект, тот, что по скверу ниже, — он сглотнул, пугливо оглядываясь на полицейские боты. Один из них наклонился как раз возле разбитой витрины. — И побыстрее… Я тут сдохну. 

Кьетани не был уверен, что его поняли. Хотелось в это верить: один за другим пролезали внутрь дроны. Они сигнализировали о нарушениях на повышенных тонах, переходя на вибрирующий скрежет. Из корпуса вылезали встроенные пушки. 

— НАРУШИТЕЛЬ. НАРУШИТЕЛЬ. СДАЙТЕСЬ ВЛАСТЯМ. 

Он не собирался никому сдаваться. Не в этой жизни. Рванул из укрытия к одному подиуму, затем к другому, минуя развалившиеся на полу выставочные образцы. Крутанув в руке пистолет, он пальнул по чужой ноге. Пуля срикошетила, не задевая сустав. Как назло, времени целиться снова не было. Робот обернулся, заскрежетав сильнее и открывая ответный огонь, ползком продвигаясь к укрытию. Лавировать ему мешало узкое пространство, слишком маленькое для такой махины. 

Кьетани ринулся напролом, проскальзывая под ногами. Рисково: его могли расстрелять в упор с выдвижных пушек. Спрятавшись, он наугад пальнул по месту, откуда те торчали. Послышался треск. Кажется, на этот раз пули угодили в цель. Снова загрохотали лапы дронов. 

Он гонял роботов по выставочному холлу с полчаса. Ему так казалось. Таймеры сбоили, не давая точного времени, наручный дисплей отключился. Нужно было спасать свою задницу, пока не стало слишком поздно. Наконец он выпрыгнул сквозь разбитую витрину. Уже даже видел переулок, до которого еще не добрались полицейские. Как назло, за торчащие осколки зацепился бомбер. Подняв голову, Кьетани ошалело смотрел, как на него надвигается огромная махина, вдвое более агрессивная, чем он. Такая, не моргнув визором, могла прошить его насквозь. Стоило только поменять наклон шарнирной лапы и… Внутри все похолодело.

Кто-то схватил его за плечо, выдирая вместе с бомбером из стеклянной ловушки.

— Сюда, — закричали через плечо. 

Побежали, минуя площадь, узкими улочками. Остальные роботы обернулись, начав погоню. Кьетани почувствовал, как чужие руки схватили его поперек и перекинули через ограждение, словно пушинку. Следом за ним скользнул тенью человек. В просвете фонарей показалось лицо Иваизуми, который отстреливался от преследователей. Те пошли в обход по площади, не замечая, как давят ногами прохожих, как палят по идущим мимо. Кьетани широко раскрыл глаза. В его голове шальной пулей пролетела мысль, что «стражам порядка» было срать, на кого они охотились. Они просто беспощадно убивали. 

Иваизуми сидел на полусогнутых коленях, уперев приклад в плечо и разместив дуло в щели между забором и стеной. Прищурившись, он сделал несколько выстрелов. Роботы пошатнулись, теряя равновесие и падая на поврежденные конечности. Остальные заскользили, по инерции проходя еще немного и разворачиваясь в сторону нарушителей.

— Идем, — он дернул Кьетани за руку, вставая. — Я задержал их, но ненадолго. 

Беглецы свернули за угол, скрываясь в темноте. Перешли на бег. Иваизуми вел одному ему ведомой дорожкой. Все еще чудилось, будто слышится неестественная вибрация существ, желающих убить каждого на своем пути. 

Они перебежками добирались до комлинков, стараясь избегать людных мест: ни к чему было привлекать всеобщее внимание. Отдышались только тогда, когда миновали несколько уровней. 

Иваизуми спереди стоял, согнувшись в три погибели. Он умудрялся делать короткие остановки и отстреливаться, изматывая и себя, и дронов. Те валились на асфальт, а сверху наступали на своих сородичей еще живые дроны. 

Кьетани выглядел не лучше Иваизуми: изорванный вконец бомбер, измазанное грязью лицо. Его чуть не прошили на бегу огнестрельным зарядом. 

— Ну, чего встал, — буркнул невольный напарник, разгибаясь.

Кьетани перевел дух и потянулся отбить «пять», но не получил ответной реакции. Иваизуми только головой покачал. 

— Спасибо, чувак, — наконец выдохнул Кьетани, разочарованно роняя руку, — без тебя я бы точно был трупом.

Они направились вдоль темнеющей стены дома, сами толком не зная, куда. Просто шли без оглядки. 

— А ты крутой, — продолжил разглагольствовать Кьетани. — Видел, какие махины нас преследовали? Они же живых людей убивали! Просто так! 

На него бросили косой взгляд со спины, но продолжили молча двигаться. Показался заброшенный склад, окруженный проволочным забором. Иваизуми пошел вдоль, оглядывая проволоку. В одном из мест была явная трещина: вязка отставала, образуя небольшой проход. Иваизуми остановился возле нее, жестом указывая:

— Нужно залечь на дно на время. Боты не перестанут нас искать.

Кьетани встал, как вкопанный. Такого он не ожидал.

— Знаешь, ха-ха… Ты же ведь тоже коп, да, Иваизуми? Тебе не обязательно беспокоиться о дальнейшей судьбе, ну… ты знаешь, моей задницы. Э-эй, не смотри на меня так! Ты же ведь работаешь на этого долбанутого Ойкаву, не на меня… Я хотел сказать, на этого петухоголового… Нет, не то.

— Если тебе все еще дорога твоя задница, ты войдешь и не будешь ждать, когда радары ботов засекут тебя. 

Пробормотав «понял», Кьетани пролез внутрь первым. Колючие обрезки оцарапали лицо. Стоило провести по щеке пальцами и из свежей ранки капля крови стекла до подбородка. Во внутреннем дворе все оставалось темно и беззвучно, словно шум дорог, ветер, все это — разом отключили. Послышался скрежет решетки: кое-как Иваизуми продрался внутрь, скрестив перед лицом руки. 

Стальные створки на проверку оказались плотно прикрыты. Кьетани опустил голову: взгляд скользнул по застарелым следам больших ботинок. Двери поддавались неохотно: заскрипели несмазанные петли, опала паутина. За спиной раздался кашель. Когда он обернулся, Иваизуми накрыл нос платком, хмурясь и стараясь не вдыхать пыльный воздух. Внутри ожидаемо стояла безнадежная духота и затхлость. Раскачивающиеся под потолком старые лампы давно выгорели. Помявшись, Кьетани включил на наручном дисплее маячок. Тот отделился и подлетел над головами, своим слабым мерцанием освещая помещение. 

По потолку змеились проржавевшие трубы, помятые временем. С одной из них свисали подвешенные за шнурки ботинки. По временам проглядывали полустертые электронные надписи. Вандалы не особенно старались, так что настенная живопись порядком сбоила, но все же жила своей жизнью в этом заброшенном складе. 

Под пятками захрустело стекло. Кьетани пугливо оступился, уперевшись спиной в Иваизуми. Не хватало только других неожиданных посетителей. За спиной раздался тяжелый вздох, спутник обошел его сбоку.

— Почему, Иваизуми, ты все еще работаешь на Ойкаву? — тишина вокруг откликнулась эхом, разнося слова по всему помещению. — Ты же видел цену лживых обещаний. Эти уроды — я имею ввиду машины — убивают всех без разбору. Они нифига не защищают!

Кьетани всплеснул руками. Они начали подъем по разветвленным лестницам, перила с которых были сорваны. Из ступенек торчали штыри, напороться на которые стоило бы проколотого ботинка. Иваизуми молчал долго: до тех пор, пока они не минули лестничный пролет. 

— Ойкава… Имеет для меня кое-какую ценность. С какими бы людьми он ни связался, я буду выполнять свою работу честно. 

Слова вылетали скомкано, жевано. Выглядело так, будто пытались старательно подбирать слова, но они не шли на ум. 

Иваизуми толкнул прозрачный полог, ведущие на второй этаж. Темноту разгоняла сбоящая красная лампа, в узкой полосе света летала пыль. В стену напротив были вбиты огромные штыри: их словно вколачивали с неимоверной силой, так, что в кладке остались вмятины. По полу рассыпалась мелкая каменная крошка.

— Это… Мне говорили, сюда же загнали экспериментальный образец, вколотили его в эту самую стену, — палец взметнулся, указывая на пустое место посередине. — Как он мог освободиться?

— Хороший вопрос, — Иваизуми разблокировал экран мобильника, нажимая на кнопку видеотрансляции. Перед ними материализовался прозрачный экран. Долгое время шли длинные гудки, пока на том конце не ответил заспанный Ойкава. Он выглядел крайне недовольным тем, что его разбудили. 

— Ива-чан, ну зачем так поздно… — он зевнул, оглядывая собравшихся с той стороны. — О, ты не один. Что-то произошло?

— Пропал ваш горе-эксперимент, — перебил Кьетани. — Совсем. С концами. 

— Все верно. Фиксаторы остались на месте, но образец исчез.

******

— Бито! Раскрывай оставшиеся карты. 

На полупрозрачный игральный стол смачно шлепнулись две последние карты, перекрывая нижние. 

— Ай, черт! — Бокуто схватился за волосы, в ужасе заламывая руки. — Как ты мог?! Я почти был уверен, что веду. 

— Может, Боккун, на Арене ты и Ас, но в логических способностях я тебя превосхожу.

Коноха, сидевший напротив, довольно ухмыльнулся, заправляя прядь непослушных волос за уши. Он потянулся к голограммам карт и анлокнул их вместо проигравшего. Рубашки замерцали, одна за другой разворачивая карты лицевой стороной. 

— Семерка, валет, шестерка, десятка червей... У тебя же был козырь?.. 

Бокуто только взвыл в ответ. Карты над столом рассыпались на пиксели. 

— Нет, все, больше я так не могу! — после пары секунд скорбной тишины, прерываемой только шипением желтых ламп гостинной, Бокуто вскочил на ноги, утягивая за руку Коноху. Тот встал, помедлив и приподнимая брови. — Сколько можно тут сидеть и дожидаться этого твоего Мастера! 

— Есть идеи получше? 

Бокуто почесал подбородок. Казалось, в его голове назревал очередной шторм из кучи идей. Коноха попытался вспомнить, что он тут вообще забыл: Куроо прислал его с передачей важного послания, которое почему-то нельзя было отправить электронной почтой. Его-то горе-посыльный неловко скинул на стол и попытался дождаться, когда Дайшо закончит работать. Внутренние датчики подсказывали, что прошла уже пара часов, в течение которых они гоняли в дурака. 

Бокуто сощурил один глаз в подобии птичьего прищура.

— Ну, хотя бы по Жоуланю прошвырнемся! Выглядишь, как это... как баба. Кто вообще сейчас носит платья горничной? 

Коноха лишь шутливо развел руками на это детское нытье. Для него вопрос моды не стоял никогда так остро. 

— Очевидно же, что только крутые парни носят нетипичные наряды. 

— Батюшки-совушки, — заухал Бокуто. — Да ты ведь киборг! Тоже мне, крутая задница со шваброй. 

Его потащили наружу. Какое-то время Коноха сомневался, стоит ли оставлять вот так без охраны одного Дайшо, но ажиотаж Бокуто передался и ему тоже. Он успел захлопнуть дверь и услышать щелчок автоматического затвора прежде, чем его уволокли вперед, заталкивая в лифт. 

Когда они прибыли, створки приветственно распахнулись, открывая взгляду цветастую площадь. Над ней парила табличка: **«Welcome to the Joke Line street»*.**

На плечи обрушился гул неразборчивых звуков. Подкрутив уровень шумовосприятия, Коноха обернулся к Бокуто, который с восторгом озирался по сторонам. Он взял его на прицепчик за запястье и снова потянул. 

По главному проспекту, отделенному панелями, неслись гироскутеры и экомобили, хаотичная масса людей плыла по площади в слабом подобии атомов. Кто-то заглядывал в открытые прилавки, часть терялась в крытых магазинах с заманчивыми вывесками. Неподалеку расположилась целая сеть игровых клубов «Искрящийся лотос». Неоновые цветки на баннерах притягивали к себе не только внимание, но и дурную славу — за дверями исчезали наемники и азартные игроки. Взгляд Акинори пересекся с мрачными вышибалами, наполовину кибернетизированными. 

Бокуто потащил его в противоположную сторону, затягивая в первый попавшийся бутик с большими вывесками со всех сторон. Их обступили роботы с самого входа, не давая пройти внутрь. 

— Чего желает молодой человек? 

— Может, новых альтисианских сьютов?

— Или простую и практичную форму? 

— А может, молодому человеку больше по вкусу одежда новейшего сезона хай-тек? 

Коноха сжал руки на запястьях, оглядывая поверх шатающихся голов салон. Множество отделов, каждый из них разбит по цветам и стилям. Во всех толпились люди, выбирая с подиумов подходящую модель и отправляя ее к себе в примерочную в один клик. Бокуто тоже уставился на него во все глаза, разворачиваясь. 

— Ну, что скажешь?

Коноха помедлил, пытаясь просчитать в уме вероятность того, что ему все же не придется решать это. Обычно о вопросах одежды заботился Дайшо, избавляя от надобности выбирать самому. Но тут.... 

— Что-то простое и практичное, — бросил он. 

Ему указали номер примерочной и оставили в одиночестве. Бокуто тоже ушел вперед, исчезая в длинном коридоре примерочных. Решив еще побродить по залу, киборг прошелся вдоль стендов, чувствуя на себе чужие взгляды. Люди тут были одеты по-другому: обтягивающие сьюты или безразмерные костюмы, футуристичные дизайны и материалы, едва поддающиеся дешифровке. Среди такого колорита он чувствовал себя белой вороной, которая случайно залетела в стайку попугаев.  
Внимание привлек самый дальний стенд, на котором висела легкая черная парка из синтетической кожи. Выглядела она неброской, но почему-то манила к себе больше остальных моделей. 

Бокуто встретил его вопросительным взглядом, развалившись на диванчике. На широких дверях примерочной были развешены вещи, принесенные консультантами. Немного подумав, Коноха взял первую попавшуюся модель и зашел внутрь. Электронные двери кабинки за ним плотно затворились, из прозрачного становясь матовыми. 

Простые майку и шорты он сразу отмел: чувствовал себя слишком открытым миру. В ход пошли навороченные дизайны, объемные худи и короткие штаны, переходившие в гетры. 

Увидев первый результат, Бокуто посыпался со смеху. Едва не запутавшись в ремешках, Коноха почти выпал из кабинки, вовремя схватившись за выступ. 

— Да ты же в этом даже двигаться не сможешь! 

Следующий экземпляр тоже с треском провалился: одутловатые вещи сваливались с киборга, узкие штаны трещали. Перебирая вещи руками, Коноха дотянулся до парки и широких брюк, оставив на себе свободную майку. Парка на нем заиграла новыми цветами: на широких рукавах с разрезом виднелось множество металлических вставок, высокий ворот по внутренней стороне переливался неоном.

Такие же золотистые полосы тянулись по свободным брюкам с необычным дизайном. 

Бокуто так и застыл, увидев последнюю модель. 

— Офигеть... Да ты чертовски горяч, — он подскочил, обступая Коноху. Пальцами он попытался ощупать его торс, глядя потрясенно то ли на одежду, то ли на само тело. 

Коноха бросил беглый взгляд в зеркало, маячившее напротив примерочной. Оттуда на него смотрел совсем другой мужчина: сквозь рукава проступали синтетические мышцы, торс не загораживали корсеты, а бледные скулы были рассвечены золотыми бликами с воротника. 

— Чувак, ты в курсе, что тебя взяли бы в любую рекламу с такой внешностью? — затараторил Бокуто, заставляя неловко дергать уголками губ. Пальцы поползли по силуэту. — Твоим мышцам и оснащению позавидовал бы любой киборг, черт подери!

Позади послышался кашель. Обернувшись, они увидели на входе в примерочную Дайшо, сердито скрестившего руки на груди. 

— А теперь выметайтесь живо и ждите меня снаружи, — процедил он. 

Коноха виновато потупил взгляд и переоделся, поторапливаясь вслед за Бокуто. На выходе Дайшо остановил его, протянув руку. 

— Вещи, — во взгляде все еще читалось раздражение, смешанное с плохо скрываемой усталостью. Можно было делать ставки, как долго тот провозился с очередным клиентом, превозмогая внутренние позывы не улучшить, а ухудшить ситуацию, лишь бы завершить прием. 

Коноха мысленно распрощался с модельной перспективой и положил комплект на руки Дайшо. Блики в последний раз скользнули по одежде и погасли.

******

Дайшо кивнул и подождал, пока дверь за киборгом захлопнется с той стороны. Одного взгляда на вещи ему хватило, чтобы понять: Коноха в новой одежде выглядел счастливым, не говоря уже о красоте. Но и у него были свои планы на него. 

Подойдя к электронной кассе, он рассчитался за покупку комплекта и попросил направить запечатанной посылкой на адрес Мастерской. Вышел он с пустыми руками. 

— Ну и что теперь? — Бокуто меланхолично покачивался, скрестив руки на груди. Он явно был опечален таким концом.

— Отведем тебя домой, а то ведь не дай Технобог, пострадает любимое детище Куроо, — Дайшо развернулся, направляясь по площади обратно к комлинкам. 

Лифт снова потянул их вниз, скрывая в темноте нижних уровней. Бокуто вел компанию прямо, решительно расталкивая попадавшихся на пути. Коноха поморщился: со спины чувствовалось какое-то общечеловеческое расстройство, обычно не свойственное — Дайшо тоже обратил на это внимание — и будто пропустил момент, когда они оказалась перед массивными дверями. 

Особняк, если таковым можно было назвать большое строение, больше похожее на черно-красный куб, умостился среди оснований высоток. Он выдавался торцом вперед и, чтобы пройти ко входу, пришлось обогнуть фасад. 

Коноха бросил беглый взгляд на Дайшо: на его лице раздражение уступило легкому удивлению и еще большему непониманию. 

В парадной их встретил бот-лакей, заботливо принявший куртку, брошенную Бокуто. Тот рванул внутрь, гнездясь за столом. 

— Прошу прощения, но господин Куроо никого сегодня не ждал в гости, — бот стоял на пороге, все еще не давая пройти следом за Бокуто. 

Дайшо нахмурился. 

— Ну так пусть теперь ждет, потому что у нас есть важный разговор. 

— Могу я узнать тему вашего визита, чтобы передать хозяину?

— О, нет ты не можешь, потому что я пришел говорить лично с…

— Все в порядке, Эдди, впусти их, — голос, прервавший перепалку, был негромким, но четким. Его обладатель спустился по парадной лестнице неохотно: так, будто мысли занимал только сон.

— Проходите, — протянул он, присаживаясь рядом с Бокуто. Оживившись, он схватил чип из рук парня, раскрывая простенькую приставку. — Вы можете выпить наноколы, пока ждете Куроо. 

— Не отказался бы, — Дайшо заозирался, осматривая поместье изнутри. Он протолкнулся вперед, минуя лакея. Помещение могло похвастать странным смешением всех тех стилей, которые находились на пике популярности в Кавамаре. В хаотичном порядке по всему помещению были расставлены арт-объекты, косо развешены картины или то, что претендовало на их звание. — Кому вообще может нравится подобная безвкусица? 

Он уселся напротив парня, чьи светлые волосы навевали воспоминания об Арене. Последним за большим столом уместился Коноха, подперев лицо ладонью. Тот и представить себе не мог, что они тут _на самом деле_ забыли. 

Лакей принес поднос с четырьмя стаканами: Дайшо, помедлив, потянулся за одним из них и повел напитком у носа: уголки губ едва заметно вздрогнули, а в довольном прищуре читалось “недурно”. 

— Я помню тебя, парень, — Дайшо сделал глоток, словно перебирая в голове мысли, как книги на полке, которые вытаскивались медленно, вытряхивая следом за собой пыль. — Ты неплохо держался в командном центре, _управляя_ Бокуто. Думаю, реальными боевыми роботами ты управлял бы ничуть не хуже.

Собеседник молча слушал, полусогнувшись над столом. Зрачки сузились с последними словами, но вида он не подал.

— Ты же Кенма, я прав?

— Все так, — парень кивнул, отпивая. Его плечи напряженно приподнялись. 

— Не похоже, что тебе до конца нравится на Арене. 

— Я бы с удовольствием там не оказывался. 

— Дай-ка угадаю, — наигранный вздох, граничащий со смешливой иронией. — Куроо постарался?

Кенма шел на диалог неохотно, с виду больше предпочитая слушать. Наблюдающий за ним Коноха перенес весь вес на подлокотник. 

— Я механик, а не игрок. 

— Приятно видеть перед собой других технически подкованных мастеров своего дела, — Дайшо опустил взгляд в стакан. 

Его собеседник бросил оценивающий взгляд, делая паузу. 

— Когда Куроо попросил, приправив это щедрым вознаграждением в виде всей этой техники… Думаю, все люди слабы по-своему. 

Кенма откинулся на спинку дивана, принимая расслабленную позу. Прядь, заправленная за ухо, спала вперед, открывая миниатюрное и почти незаметное гнездо. Это бросилось Дайшо в глаза, стоило только оторваться от напитка. Короткий вдох помог собраться с мыслями. 

— Так ты бывший хост, — озвучил он свою догадку, стараясь не выдавать скользящий в голосе интерес, смешанный с удивлением.

— Хост? Это еще что такое? — Бокуто оторвался от игры, приподняв голову. Из приставки донеслись звуки проигрыша.

Ему ответил Кенма спустя несколько минут затянувшегося молчания. 

— Носитель информации.

— Это типа вместо флешки и облачных данных?

— Не так давно хосты пользовались бешенной популярностью, — Дайшо сделал задумчивый глоток. — Они хранили чужую информацию за деньги, но при этом сами не имели к ней доступа. Считалось, что они куда надежнее облачных данных, потому что хостов нельзя взломать так же легко, да и разыскать само собой сложнее. Но такая работа куда….

— Опаснее, — Кенма насмешливо выдохнул, поправляя прядь указательным пальцем. — Да, я был хостом, носил всякую разную информацию вот тут, — палец постучал по виску, — на подкорке. Пока мне это не надоело. 

— Занятно, что же подтолкнуло тебя так резко сменить квалификацию, — лицо Дайшо исказилось в догадливой ухмылке. 

— Взломать инженерные данные было сложнее, чем другие, — Кенма дернул уголками губ, покачав головой. — Но это дало мне хороший… как бы это назвать, левел-ап в развитии. Поднаторел на починке ботов с Арены — за них хорошо платили. А после со мной познакомился Куроо. 

— И видимо, оценил твои навыки по-достоинству, — Дайшо почесал подбородок, глядя, как щеки Кенмы загорелись легким румянцем. 

— Он дал мне жилье и пропитание в обмен на починку его бойцов. Справедливый обмен. 

— И это — все? За столько времени? — Коноха не удержался, дёрнувшись на месте. Что могло быть справедливого в том, чтобы за все техническое оснащение, в том числе и вечно раздолбанного Бокуто, получать в награду только жилье и еду.

К нему повернулся Дайшо, приподняв бровь. 

— По-твоему, его должны были осыпать биткоинами и яростной признательностью?

— Нет, я не это…

— Все в порядке, — Кенма опустил взгляд, вкрадчиво проговаривая слова. — Знания того, что я лучший механик в его арсенале мне вполне хватает. Не всем людям необходима взаимная привязанность, чтобы чувствовать удовлетворение. 

Их дебаты прервали приближающиеся возгласы, отдаленно напоминавшие попытку распеться. Казалось, кто-то пытался воспроизвести первые куплеты «Into the Unknown».

— Вроде, еще март не настал, а мартовские ободранные коты уже заголосили, — Дайшо отставил напиток на стол, щурясь. Стекло тихо звякнуло о поверхность. 

— Когда долго делаешь вид, что этого не существует, поневоле привыкаешь, — Кенма спрятал пол-лица за своим стаканом. Рот исказился за темной жидкости.

Взгляды присутствующих обратились к лестнице. Наверху распахнулась одна из дверей, откуда вылетел в домашнем халате Куроо. Он имитировал микрофон в руках, сменяя позы с каждым припевом.

— Боги, боги, — Куроо наконец снизошел до внимания к собравшимся, — и ты пустил эту гадюку в наш дом, Козуме-кун? Его же дальше порога опасно заводить — сожрет с потрохами. 

— А ты будто знаешь что-то про змей. 

— Смотрел пару раз передачи, — Куроо подмигнул, усаживаясь между Кенмой и Бокуто, перехватывая чужой стакан и отхлебывая. Пока он пытался прочистить голос, напряженная тишина затянулась. Ее прервал вкрадчивый голос Конохи:

— Козуме-кун, если ты хорошо владеешь инженерной информацией, возможно, тебе не составит труда опознать по описанию оружие, которое… которым… в общем, необычную пушку. 

Брови Кенмы дернулись, он наклонился вперед. 

— Попробую помочь. 

— Кто, как ты думаешь, мог бы знать что-то об обладателе плазматической пушки, обрабатываемой машинным маслом?

— Ко всему прочему, — вклинился Дайшо, переводя сощуренный взгляд на Коноху, точно выискивал там несуществующую дыру, — как мы выяснили, пушка из сверхпрочных металлов, да еще и изготовлена, вероятно, в Альтисе. Знаешь что?

Кенма задумчиво протянул «мгм», на него уставились Куроо и Бокуто с разных сторон, оба порядком озадаченные. Бокуто отложил приставку в сторону. 

— …Я даже не представлял о его существовании. Впечатлен, что такое вообще смогли создать. Если кто и знает о его владельце — так это Безумный Художник. Мало, кто еще может похвастаться в Кавамаре таким же объемом знаний. Среди хостов о нем ходили легенды, иногда граничащие с бредом. 

— Так он был хостом?

— Нет. Он нечто большее, чем хост.

Коноха переглянулся с Дайшо. Имя казалось незнакомым, системная память отказывала в доступе. Точно кирпич из кладки вынули — и не вернули на место. В глазах Дайшо читалось такое же непонимание. 

— Безумный Художник — тот, что живет на самой вершине Кавмар-сити, — продолжил Кенма, — говорят, он знает все обо всех, но попасть к нему нереально. Пугающий типчик. 

— Так как же тогда нам узнать что-то от того, кого невозможно увидеть? 

— Знаешь, я тут обмозговал то, что нам в баре сказали, — Куроо заерзал на диване, скрещивая руки на груди так, что растолкал сидящих рядом с ним. — Может, в Искрящемся Лотосе знают не только о тех, кто выше крыши, так сказать. 

— Потрясающие идеи иногда приходят в твою голову. Но не факт, что мы вообще найдем там того, кто нам нужен. А уж добыть пропуск наверх....

— Не попробуешь — не узнаешь, не так ли?

******

— Постой.

Дайшо, шедший впереди, обернулся, неохотно сбавляя скорость. Они держали путь в мастерскую, но было похоже, будто у Дайшо в голове уже сформировался свой план, который он не спешил озвучивать. И вот он стоял, всем своим видом показывая, как устал от этой жизни, не дававшей отдохнуть от всех безумных идей и чуть менее безумных клиентов. Коноха чуть не врезался в него на ходу, уставившись на язвительно вздернутые брови. 

— Послушай, — он выставил руку перед собой, — почему этот Безумный Художник вообще так высоко?

— Мир несправедлив, — неохотно бросил Мастер, снова разворачиваясь, чтобы продолжить путь.

— Сугуру, — Коноха сдвинул брови в неловком выражении: так хмурится ребенок, когда пытается то ли умолять, то ли настаивать на дальнейшем разговоре со взрослыми. В голосе сквозили упрямые нотки. Он вцепился в его руку, не давая улизнуть от прямого диалога. 

Его окинули осуждающим взглядом, поджатая линия чужих губ исказилась. Нельзя было сказать наверняка, о чем Дайшо думал в данный момент. Коноха выжидал, предполагая, что он смягчится со временем. Так и произошло. 

— Я уже когда-то пояснял, — послышался усталый вздох, — люди, заслужившие особое доверие властей или просто разбогатевшие предпочитают селиться ближе к небу. Воздух чище, и все такое. Ну, идем?

— Но это не объясняет, почему чокнутый человек — или кто он там — живет на самом верху. Буквально. 

Если бы не рука, за которую он настойчиво держал Мастера, тот бы уже давно зашагал восвояси. 

— Всему свое время, Акинори, — процедил Дайшо, применяя имя, обычно срабатывающее как ультиматум. — Сложно рассказать о том, чего не видишь собственными глазами и не имеешь представления. 

_«Действительно, сложно»,_ — подумалось Конохе.

Весь путь обратно он размышлял над словами Кенмы о чувствах, не нуждающихся в подтверждении. На долю секунды в голову закрался червяк сомнения: а сам-то ты что-то чувствуешь? Если нет, тогда что за штука пытается каждый раз пробится сквозь фасад систем? И все же. Он опустил глаза, забываясь и не чувствуя, как сжимает руку Дайшо сильнее. 

_Ты ведь даже не задумывался, что внутри киборга может что-то происходить, не так ли? Сложно описать то, чего не видишь, еще сложнее рассказать о том, что чувствуешь и не понимаешь, настоящие ли это чувства или сбой в программе.  
_  
— Коноха, — доносилось приглушенное, — Коноха, черт подери, Акинори, опомнись уже. 

Его потянули за ухо. Боли не было, но подействовало отрезвляюще: киборг оторвался от своих мыслей и увидел искаженное от боли лицо Дайшо, наконец выпуская его запястье. 

— Вот спасибо. Еще немного, и пришлось бы делать самому себе протез, — просипел он, встряхивая руку. — Куроо, может, и брешет, как старый электровоз, а может быть и прав касательно того, где искать зацепки. Но думается мне, ключом наверх могут стать не преступники, а сливки общества. Которые вообще-то тоже любят заглядывать в Искрящийся Лотос. 

Дайшо пошел дальше, приглашая следовать за собой. Какое-то время они брели молча, думая каждый о своем. Его слова осели на подкорке, но не заботили сейчас Коноху. Площадь, посреди которой они остановились во второй раз, была залита белесым светом фонарей, отделяющих сумрачное пространство от комлинк-холла. Тени от фасадов ползли своими голодными руками к фонарям, стараясь откусить от светлой площади кусочек, но в последний момент отступали. 

— Так что вот тебе новое задание: вернись в Жоулань, а лучше обследуй и примыкающий к нему этаж. Вероятно, кто-то из здешних денежных мешков должен знать, как попасть к Безумному Художнику. И лучше бы тебе не упоминать при них загадочные смерти. Люди высшего общества потрясающе ранимые существа. 

— Но как я найду нужного человека? Их же сотни, может, тысячи. 

— Придумай. Что-нибудь, — Дайшо ткнул его пальцем в грудь, устало пошатнувшись. 

— А что будешь делать ты? — спросил Коноха. «Нечестно», — мелькнуло в его голове.

— Отсыпаться за этот чертовски долгий день, — за его спиной маячили комлинки, а по левую руку оставалась улочка, ведущая к мастерской.

*****

_И когда все успело стать таким запутанным?_

Мир точно никогда не останавливался: крутился себе, как испорченное колесо. Жил своей жизнью. Это люди в нем — в узком пространстве Кавмар-сити — выбирали, как подстраиваться под жизненную суматоху, а не наоборот. Ему тоже предстояло решить, что делать с ворохом событий, произошедших за последнее время. 

Шум людей, машин и магистралей подбирался со всех сторон, окружая, не давая выбраться наружу. Коноха стоял, облокотившись спиной о стену и наблюдал за входом в клуб. Количество посетителей в торговом квартале прибавилось с наступлением темноты, вход перекрывала длинная очередь. 

Взгляд скользил по каждой макушке, но не цеплялся за кого-то конкретного. _Не тот, снова не тот._ Визуально все сливались в пеструю массу, в которой уж точно не опознаешь «знатока художников». Спустя час количество людей осталось прежним. Спустя еще два начала пустеть площадь. Ему надоело пялиться на людей, хотелось где-нибудь присесть и погрузиться в свои мысли с головой, а не выполнять задание, которое походило скорее на «сделай то, не знаю что». Иногда расплывчатые формулировки Дайшо раздражали. 

Отлипнув от стены, Коноха двинулся вдоль площади, рассматривая витрины. Внутри никого: в предутренние часы магазины закрывались на пересменку. В глаза бросились две девицы необычного вида, выходившие из закрытой бижутерии. Одна из них, высокая блондинка, была одета в узкое темное платье, поверх которого виднелся корсет, больше напоминающий экзоскелет; белыми костями обхватывающий талию и грудь, со вкраплением черных, точно агатовых, округлых датчиков. Параболами описывали тело сборки из ассиметричных ластовин и трубочек. По груди рассыпались ожерельем малые и большие сферы, их продолжали сложенные дуги паучьих лап на плечах. Волосы завивались ракушкой на затылке, заколотые изящной неоновой шпилькой. 

Спутница была ее полной противоположностью: невысокая, она едва доставала головой до чужой груди, а со шпильками и того меньше. Два хвостика вьющихся волос, безразмерная куртка с длинными ирисцидентными вставками переливалась от местного освещения. На высоких гетрах двигалась анимация котов, а дутые кеды делали ее похожей на гномов из сказок. На рюкзаке за спиной позвякивали от каждого шага значки. Они напоминали мать и дочь. 

Стараясь избегать столпотворений, они свернули в узкий переулок. Это подозрительное поведение начинало напрягать. Коноха тенью последовал за ними. Ладонь сама сжалась на прозрачных ножнах, беспокойство внутри не давало толком сосредоточиться. Стараясь бесшумно ступать по асфальту, он скользнул вглубь, привыкая к здешней темноте. Пространство вокруг давило: два человека едва могли пройти вместе, не говоря уже о том, что даже руками тут не помашешь. Девицы шли друг за другом, не оглядываясь, беззаботно щебеча о чем-то своем. Когда впереди замаячил просвет, Коноха почти нагнал их. Почти. 

Возможно, его выдал шелест юбок или тихий звон меча. Или голос его собственного раздражения, смешанного с другими мыслями. Дуги на плечах блондинки резко раскрылись, зафиксировав движение сзади. Паучьи лапки покачивались в воздухе — от них едва можно было увернуться; одна из острых бритв на концах все же успела задеть плечевой стык. Ткань платья затрещала. Девушка охнула, разворачиваясь и прикладывая ладонь ко рту. 

— Говорила же тебе, опасно из этого клуба возвращаться будет. 

— Что ты такое говоришь, Аканэ-тян? Погляди, как беднягу порвало. Вам не больно, милейший?

— Да ты посмотри на его оружие. Если бы не защита, тебя бы уже давно прирезали! Ты слишком беззаботна.

Коноха опирался руками о колени, согнувшись. Система все еще анализировала чужую защиту, предупреждая об опасности. Наконец он выпрямился, на выдохе произнося:

— Простите, дамы. Это не то, о чем вы могли подумать. Мне нужно только поговорить с вами. 

— Поговорить? — та, кого назвали Аканэ, скривилась. — Маньяк, что ли, какой?

— Ошибочка, — Коноха покачал головой, примирительно выставляя руки перед собой. — Мне показалось, вы посещали Искрящийся Лотос. Если так, у меня есть к вам пара вопросов. 

— Какой нормальный человек будет преследовать людей в потемках, да еще и в таких местах, чтобы выспрашивать, где они были?

— Я не особо горю желанием преследовать кого бы то ни было, кроме нормального сна, — Коноха устало наклонил голову, чувствуя, что разговор начинает затягиваться и уходит не в то русло. А кого не раздражает, когда все превращается в оправдания. На его плечо опустилась чужая рука. 

Подняв взгляд, парень увидел перед собой блондинку. Она наклонила голову в сочувственном выражении, тонкие брови сошлись в одной точке. 

— Все в порядке. Моя подруга, Аканэ-тян, несколько прямолинейна, но поступает так из лучших побуждений. Я представлюсь: меня зовут Алиса Хайба. Назови и ты свое имя. 

— …Да, конечно. Коноха Акинори. 

— Так о чем же ты хотел поговорить, Коноха?

Непривычное чувство, почти знакомое, но подстертое временем. Девушка любезно улыбнулась ему и отпустила плечо. Паучьи лапы вернулись в собранное положение и теперь не угрожали своими хаотичными движениями. _«Так общаются родственники, или очень хорошие друзья»,_ — говорит ему несуществующая память человека. Да много ли, о чем она говорит. Коноха не так много разговаривал с девушками вне мастерской Дайшо, а тут их было целых две. Киборг помолчал, осторожно подбирая слова. Напороться снова на подозрительные вопросы Аканэ-тян хотелось меньше всего. 

— Мне показалось, что в Искрящемся Лотосе могут знать что-то о персоне, которую называют «Безумным Художником». 

— И зачем он тебе? — Аканэ скрестила руки на груди. 

— Я хотел бы побольше узнать о нем или о том, как можно попасть к нему. 

— Многие хотят попасть к нему, но безуспешно, знаешь ли. 

— О, несчастные дети низин, — запричитала Алиса, положа руку на сердце, — все от нас чего-то хотят, всем что-то нужно. 

— Да уж, твой младший братец совсем в игры проигрался. Все ходит и просит у тебя еще денег. 

— Аканэ! 

— Что? Правду же говорю. 

— Лёвочка еще совсем ребенок, — девушка опустила глаза в пол, — но это правда, я ему ничем помочь не могу. Вот мне и грустно, что он никак не может вернуть все состояние. 

Она испустила скорбный вздох, пошатнувшись. Аканэ придержала ее за руку, потерянно глядя снизу вверх. Коноха молча наблюдал за этой картиной, выжидая, что будет дальше. Наконец он не выдержал.

— Я…

— Но так уж и быть, Коноха кажется мне милым джентльменом, пускай и в юбках, — она позволила себе девичий смешок, оглядывая его сверху донизу. Шутка переставала становится смешной, парень наклонил голову, позволяя себе мысленно спустить накопившийся за вечер пар. 

— И ты еще симпатизируешь ему? — Аканэ развернулась и сощурилась, высматривая что-то. Наткнувшись на чужой взгляд, она вздрогнула, прикусив губу. — Да он же неживой. Ненастоящий. Ты вообще чувствуешь боль? Что ты такое?

Коноха вздрогнул, выдернутый из своих мыслей. Вопрос не был с подвохом, но застал врасплох. То, с какой неприязнью говорила девочка, кривясь от одного только вида, пугало. А больше того — давало пищу для размышлений, насколько люди морально готовы к живым роботам. В мире, где все привыкли к живым полу-машинам, она реагировала так, как будто увидела живой труп. 

— Я… не могу и представить, о чем ты там вообще думаешь в своей железной черепушке, это жутко, — буркнула она, опуская потемневший взгляд и ежась. 

— Аканэ-тян, ну кто же такое людям говорит! — Алиса потрясла спутницу за плечи, укоряюще глядя. — Он ведь тоже имеет свои чувства, а ты вот так прямо вываливаешь на него все. 

— Все в порядке, — киборг выдавил улыбку, помотав головой. — Она имеет на это право. У меня есть и чувства, и мысли относительно происходящего, даже если это и не видно со стороны. Вы бы избавились от меня быстрее, если бы рассказали о том, о ком я упоминал. 

— Раз уж у вас нет намерений преследовать нас, то пойдемте, — Алиса кивнула на выход, — я расскажу вам то, что знаю об Акааши-сане. Это великий человек, и рассказ о нем может затянуться. 

Они неспешно пошли к просвету, ведущему на другую сторону Жоуланя. Аканэ потянулась следом, больше не влезая в диалог. Ночь медленно вступала в свои права, но никто не обращал на это внимания. Мелодичный голос Алисы убаюкивал, мешая сосредоточиться. 

— Это великий человек, — она вздохнула, взмахнув указательным пальцем в воздухе, — он регулярно проводит выставки своих картин, каждую из которых пишет неоновыми красками. Вы точно должны увидеть хотя бы одну: они будто передают смысл бытия, или даже философскую суть будущего, которое может ждать Кавмар-сити. 

— Как они могут передавать суть будущего? 

— Своим смыслом! В каждой картине будто заложено несколько подтекстов и зрителю остается следовать за одним из них. Его выставки боготворят, они заставляют задуматься, что нас ждет. Подумать только, каждый раз они собирают аншлаг, будто Акааши-сан заранее знает место и время, когда пора удивлять. 

Они остановились на малой площади. Алиса повернулась и внезапно потянулась ближе, чмокнув в щеку. Коноха резко выдохнул и сморгнул оцепенение, непонимающе уставившись на девушку. Мог бы — наверное, покраснел. 

— Вы хороший человек… киборг, господин Коноха, — она обернулась, роясь в своей крохотной сумочке и доставая оттуда позолоченную карточку, на которой был выгравирован шестизначный код. — Это вам, не потеряйте. Код даст доступ к личному лифту, что северней этой местности. Лифт доставит прямо к нему. 

Киборг кивнул. Это лучшее, что могло случиться с ним за сегодняшнюю ночь. Даже разодранное плечо его уже не так волновало. Дайшо, наверное, опять будет ругаться. 

_«Повезло»_ , — промелькнуло в голове. Этот случай был чистой случайностью и большой удачей, избавлявший от надобности гоняться за призраками. Оставалось загадкой, каким образом в дамской сумочке оказался билет к Безумному Художнику. Но на этот день ему хватало вопросов. 

— Спасибо тебе. Ты сильно помогла. 

— Да пустяки, — девушка засмеялась. — Удачного разговора, каким бы он ни был.

******

Поспать так и не удалось. Глаза слипались, когда Дайшо вошел в гостиную и упал в кресло. Веки тяжелели, и когда он готов был заснуть прямо здесь, не поднимаясь в спальню, в дверь позвонили. 

Механик раздраженно анлокнул виджет, открывая камеру видеонаблюдения. Под дверью стоял клиент, вернувшийся спустя несколько недель. Застонав про себя, Дайшо открыл дверь гостю. 

— Технобога ради, простите, что так поздно. Тут такое дело: протез поломали. А мне бы срочно, это очень важно на производстве. 

_Как не вовремя.  
_  
Он отодвинулся от двери, пропуская гостя внутрь. Мужчина вошел и снял пальто, обнажая потрепанного вида руку, в которой отсутствовали пальцы и несколько важных деталей. Дайшо прихватил с собой кружку, наполнив ее горячим кофе из портативной кофеварки и повел вниз лестницей. 

Сонно запускались датчики и панели управления. Внизу царили тишина и умиротворение, ни единого звука с улицы не проскальзывало. Такая атмосфера убаюкивала еще сильнее. 

Пришлось сделать над собой усилие, чтобы взбодриться. Гость удобно расположился на кушетке, описав свою проблему. Слушая его вполуха, Дайшо настроил сканнер и запустил малютку в воздух. 

Размером с небольшой мячик, сканнер подлетел поближе к руке, включая программу инициализации. Узкий луч прошелся по поврежденной руке, собирая данные и структурируя в воздухе голографическую проекцию макета. Дайшо повертел ее, после чего начался долгий и утомительный процесс уточнения деталей и правок, в течение которого они меняли макет и подстраивали новые части на появившейся рядом голограмме взамен утерянных. 

Количество выпитых кружек кофе перевалило за пятерку, и Дайшо готов был поклясться, что слышит, как сердце стучит в ушах. Наконец он сгрузил все данные модели к себе на экран и приступил к замене частей. 

— А знаете, — неловко вклинился клиент, — ваша работа чем-то напоминает мне слухи про Безумного Художника. 

Дайшо скосил взгляд, выплывая из своих мыслей. Каждый второй сегодня считал своим долгом упомянуть об этом странном типе? Точно все дороги вымощены в Ад, прямиком в ловушку какому-то всезнающему черту. 

— Чем же, — сонно выдохнул он, ковыряясь в проводах на запястье. 

— Дак ведь по слухам, он тоже визуализирует, только модели новой архитектуры Кавмары в 3D голограммах, а потом показывает это. Слыхал, многие высотки по его чертежам сделаны. 

— Подумаешь, достижение. 

— Это только цветочки. Говорят, что те, кто видел его самого, в ужасе бежали. Может, этот человек настолько проницателен, что знает наперед всю жизнь каждого человека? Так, будто у него есть глаза и уши в каждой дыре и на каждом этаже. А это же какие технологии иметь надо? 

Дайшо задумчиво подкрутил болт, подвигав чужим пальцем. Тот отозвался скрежетом, сжимаясь. 

— Если он и использует какие-то методы слежки, то они явно не принадлежат ни Верхнему, ни Нижнему городу. А кто знает, что потом с этими знаниями делается и кто за ними стоит. 

— Если и стоит, то явно тот, кому лучше не перебегать дорожку, — механик отложил инструменты в сторону и осмотрел обновленный протез. Сверху послышались шаги. — Люди здесь боятся не столько знаний, сколько тех, кто ими обладает. 

В мастерскую заглянул Коноха, по привычке присаживаясь на стул возле одного из пустых цилиндров. Он наблюдал молча до тех пор, пока его не окликнули. Голос Дайшо звучал устало и так заунывно, словно он таял в невесомом течении времени. 

— Так быстро? 

Дайшо даже не нужно было разворачиваться, чтобы до адресата дошел смысл сказанного. 

— Прошло уже больше шести часов, — Коноха ехидно приподнял брови, памятуя последние слова. — Хорошие сны снились?

— Очень, — Дайшо раздраженно процедил, в воздухе буквально чувствовались разлетающиеся в сторону искры. — Ты нашел?

— Выполнил всё невозможное, — Коноха достал из-за пазухи, явил на свет и положил золотую карточку на стол. Дайшо сощурился сначала на стол, потом на помощника и удовлетворенно дернул уголками губ, отворачиваясь. 

Закончив с клиентом, он выпроводил его восвояси, напоследок довольно прокручивая свой пополнившийся счет. Дверь затворилась, заглушая шум дождя снаружи. 

— И как твои сны, Мастер?

— О, еще слово, и я убью тебя, — Дайшо зевнул, облокотившись о плечо Конохи. Сейчас ему хотелось только одного: спать. — Весь мир вокруг так и хочет разозлить меня. 

— Даже то, что мы узнали об этом чокнутом?

— Ну давай, расскажи мне. 

— Потрясающий человек, — Коноха отвернулся, подставляя плечо, на которое Дайшо с секундным промедлением оперся. — И выставки устраивает, и рисует, хоть куда. 

— Значит, и всеведующий, и всемогущий, и всесоздающий… — задумчивое бормотание, — не нравятся мне такие типы. Можно бы подумать о демонах, но в этом мире все роли бестий расхватали люди. 

Коноха закатил глаза. Ворчание сменилось плавным, как река, ходом мыслей. 

Дайшо отвернулся, чувствуя только, как Коноха взял его на буксир, провожая до спальни. В какой-то момент Дайшо остановился, неожиданно меняя ход мыслей:

— Надо сделать ход первым, опередить это проклятое всеведение…

Он пошатнулся: мир перед глазами поплыл так, что его накренило вперед. Коноха поймал его руками за плечи, приподнимая брови. 

— Что случилось?

— Ничего, Акинори. Я просто… устал, да, устал. Мне нужно поспать. 

Дайшо говорил тихо, уткнувшись носом в чужую шею. Коноха сжал его в объятиях, положив подбородок на плечо. На самом краю бездны в его сознании донеслось слабое ощущение чужой щеки, скользнувшей по его собственной. Бездна сворачивалась, закрывая все входы и выходы; в такие моменты он был намеренно слеп ко всему, что происходило вокруг. 

_В такие моменты механик был не таким страшным: без обычной язвительности, не выпускающий клыки на все, что кажется враждебным, не строящий из себя самостоятельного, всезнающего мужчину. В такие моменты острее казалось, что любовь к нему - не просто туманная иллюзия. Коноха выглянул из-за плеча вперед, решительно сдвинув брови, как если бы за спиной Дайшо находился невидимый противник вместо двери в спальню._

— Мы это сделаем. Докопаемся до правды.

— Ты…

— Я все устрою. 

Дайшо посмотрел вбок сонно сощуренными глазами и кивнул.

  
*****

— Долго же вы копались. 

— Хорош скулить, — несмотря на поздний вечер следующего дня, Дайшо все еще зевал. — Кто вас вообще вместе так быстро собрал? Вы бы еще год копались и тешили свое эго на Арене. 

— Жаль тебя расстраивать, но это все твоего красивого помощника дело, — Куроо подмигнул, щерясь. — А то так бы и сидел в своей мастерской сто лет. 

Обменявшись любезностями, они двинулись вперед. Куроо и Бокуто дожидались их в северной части торгового квартала. Куроо не хотел упускать шанса поглядеть на странного всезнайку и решил составить компанию, назвав это по видеосвязи «дружеской поддержкой». Коноха, позвонивший только ради совета, пытался сопротивляться, но в итоге уступил тысяче и одному аргументу, такому же прочному, как самомнение Куроо. 

Проспав почти весь день, Дайшо едва встал и выглядел таким помятым, словно по нему проехались катком. Коноха едва вытолкал его из кровати, за что получил тумаков. 

Такова была предыстория, которой Коноха потчевал Дайшо, пока он заталкивал собравшихся в недра просторного комлинка.

Механик пробил шестизначный код: экран над кнопками загорелся желтым, а двери за ними беззвучно закрылись. Лифт стартанул с места, быстро преодолевая этажи один за другим. Их прижало гравитацией к полу. 

— Придумал уже, что будешь говорить? — Куроо повернулся, но его взгляд был устремлен на уменьшающуюся площадь, мосты и крошечных людей под ногами.

— Конечно, жаль только, во сне записывать нечем было.

— Так быстро собрать информацию…

— Не быстрее, чем тебе заткнуть свой рот, — Дайшо пронзил Куроо снизу вверх раздраженным взглядом.

Куроо хмыкнул, не став продолжать полемику. В полной тишине лифт достиг конечной и вся компания высыпала наружу. Воздух здесь ощущался по-другому: будто в один момент лишаешься кислорода, легкие сильно сдавливает — и так же резко отпускает. Впереди черным провалом зиял единственный вход без дверей, ведущий внутрь стеклянного куба. 

Темнота и сдавленность прохода отдавала напряжением по мышцам и нервам. Впереди ждала единственная дверь — откроешь ее и неизвестно, куда попадешь. Даже в родных трущобах всегда был какой-то свет. Голос никто не повышал: что-то неприятное щекотало нервы. Дайшо — в том числе, но он не мог сказать, что именно его беспокоило. 

Куроо на спор толкнул дверь первым, войдя в полутемный лофт. Ростовые окна открывали вид на город снизу, перемигивающийся ночными огнями. Обстановка будто писалась утонченной минималистичной кистью, неоновой нитью связанная друг с другом в единую композицию.

Темноволосый человек, сидящий спиной к ним, был в одной лишь легкой тунике, подобно крыльям спускающейся по плечам. По наклону лица вычерчивались острые скулы, на глаза надвинуты очки, и на их орбитах — звезды. Он смотрел на телевизор, точно не желая отвлекаться. На выключенный телевизор. Его холодный голос заставил визитеров вздрогнуть. 

— Я ждал вас. 

Повисла тишина. «Незванные гости» обменялись многозначительными взглядами, но не сдвинулись с места. Человек перед ними ни капли не смутился, разворачиваясь вполоборота. 

— Проходите, не стойте на пороге: дверь автоматическая. Ветра здесь сильные. 

Коноха сзади очнулся первым и подтолкнул со спины. Дайшо помотал головой, пытаясь прийти в себя. 

— Вы нас… что?

— Ждал вас. Говорят, неожиданные гости — хорошая примета. 

Человек казался странным, хоть и говорил ладно. 

— Что ж, — Дайшо сцепил пальцы в замок, борясь с собственным напряжением. — Я Сугуру Дайшо. Мы пришли спросить у вас несколько вопросов. 

— Вопросы — это действительно хорошая возможность узнать других людей, мистер Дайшо, — художник, если это и правда был он, сделал приглашающий жест рукой, предлагая пройти поближе. — Меня, как вы возможно догадались, зовут Чокнутым Художником, я же предпочитаю называть себя Акааши Кейджи. Я занимаюсь искусством, в большинстве своем. 

— Насколько мы знаем, — Куроо откашлялся, ковыляя вперед — Бокуто в панике отдавил ему ноги, пока разглядывал незнакомца, — вы также владеете кое-какой полезной информацией. 

— Это верно. Но информация дается не просто так, мистер…

— Куроо. Да, меня зовут Куроо. 

Бокуто сзади заухал. Он растолкал впереди стоящих, чтобы выпрыгнуть вперед и опереться руками о кресло. 

— Акааши… Акаши-и-и… А звучит-то как!

— Благодарю вас, — художник кивнул, едва заметно дернув уголками губ. За все время выражение его лица так и не поменялось. А вот Бокуто казался очарованным. 

— Так вот, — пользуясь моментом, Дайшо уселся в кресло, стараясь не замечать мельтешащего сбоку киборга. — Что вы хотите в обмен на информацию?

— Партию. Говорят, лучшие умы Кавмар-сити неплохо справляются с шахматами. В случае выигрыша вы можете задать свои вопросы. В случае проигрыша… Я постараюсь дать ответ только на один из них.

Дайшо поджал губы. Он не играл в шахматы со времен Альтиса и теперь шанс выиграть партию был так же мал, как лететь без подстраховки с вершины города вниз и надеяться при этом выжить. _Глупо и рискованно: рано или поздно шлепнешься об асфальт._ Все, как любил Куроо. 

— Соглашайся, — Куроо облокотился о кресло по другую сторону и наклонился, предпочитая нашептывать. — Второго такого шанса не будет. 

Дайшо поморщился, вслепую отодвигая лицо Куроо. Пальцы прошлись по чужому носу и губам, принося ощущения сухой кожи, выжженой Ареной, и мокрых губ. Он помолчал, все еще раздумывая. Рядом как бы невзначай встал Коноха. 

— Хорошо, будь по вашему. 

— Замечательно. В Вас чувствуется азартный человек. 

Сам Дайшо так бы не сказал. Художник наклонил голову, из-под стекла очков показались изумрудного цвета глаза. Всеобщее внимание привлекла появившееся голограмма шахматной доски, а вместе с ней — расставленные фигуры. Они едва левитировали над столом, так, что все могли видеть происходящее на «поле боя». 

— В пользу гостя, белые фигуры — ваши, — Акааши щедро махнул рукой. 

А значит, первым был его ход. Дайшо осмотрел пешек внимательно, едва заметно облизывая губы. 

— Е4. 

— С5.

Первые пешки переместились по иллюзорной доске. 

— Конь на f3. 

— Превосходный старт. D6. 

— D4.

— CD.

— Конь на d4. Вы остались без пешки. 

Акааши только сощурился, его губ слегка коснулась улыбка такая же холодная, как зимняя стужа. Белый конь наступил на пешку, кроша ее в пиксельную пыль. Дайшо поморщился, бросая беглый взгляд вбок, а Куроо сбоку ощутимо напрягся, елозя языком по губам. 

— F6. 

Никто не следил за временем. По ощущениям Дайшо, прошла целая вечность прежде, чем они подошли к возможному мату. Акааши так и не изменился в лице — хотя Бокуто следил за ним, почти не дыша, стараясь уловить каждую перемену, он знал это. В какой-то момент Куроо не выдержал и стал нашептывать свои варианты, что только раздражало. Местами непрошенные советы были полезны, но сейчас игроки оказались в патовой ситуации: Акааши сохранил большую часть фигур. У Дайшо, напротив, козырей оставалось все меньше и меньше. Он и проворачивал красивые конструкции, но каждый раз его безэмоциональный соперник умудрялся подловить в самом конце, делая неожиданный ход. 

— FG7. 

— XG7. Мой ферзь поедает вашу ладью. 

— KXG7, мистер Дайшо. Шах.

Дайшо откинулся на спинку и сделал глубокий вдох. Эта партия была не просто нервной, но еще и утомительной. Куроо сзади всплеснул руками так, что кресло завибрировало. 

— Это ж надо было…Тоже мне, гроссмейстеры, — застонал он. Дайшо повернул голову вбок. Зрение засекло легкое колыхание занавесей, прикрывавших выход на балкон. 

— На себя посмотри, горе-советчик. 

— Задавайте свой вопрос, — Акааши приподнял руку, смахивая шахматную доску. Та исчезла, как пыль, которую смахивают с полки.Только сейчас Дайшо заметил, что под приоткрывшейся накидкой скрывалась механическая цикада, выгравированная неоном на груди художника. 

— Хорошо, — механик сделал глубокий вздох, сосредотачиваясь на единственной попытке. — Кто стоит за необычным оружием, способным плавить плоть?

— Не могу вам этого сказать, увы, — Акааши покачал головой, складывая руки на груди. — Быть может, вам поможет то, что это оружие не принадлежит кавмарцам. Это искусство, на которое они еще не способны. Равно как и альтисианцы. 

— Да что за искусство такое, которое убивает людей? — Коноха, до этого молчавший, дернулся. Дайшо показалось, если бы он мог — задыхался бы от возмущения. 

— О, искусство может не только убивать, господин Коноха, — Акааши повернулся к нему, кивнув. Голос тёк размеренно, подобно речке. — Смотря, в каких руках оно оказывается. 

Дайшо недобро сощурился. Свое имя Коноха не упоминал. 

— И все же, оно убивает людей. Это — его цена?

— Вы не верите мне, мистер Дайшо. Подход здравомыслящего человека, привыкшего сомневаться во всем. Тогда позвольте мне вам показать, на что способно истинное искусство, — Акааши щелкнул пальцами, как настоящий фокусник, и остатки света растворились в ночной тьме. — Не волнуйтесь, господа, мы находимся в том же помещении. 

Бокуто взбудоражено заозирался, дергаясь по сторонам. Остальные оглядывали потемневшее пространство вокруг со смесью испуга и любопытства. Коноха успел заметить, как в руках Акааши заструилась краска.

— Я перенес вас в виртуальное подпространство нашего мира. Ничего удивительного — для наших дней. Здесь я творю свои шедевры не только кистью, но и тем, что люди называют чувствами, эмоциями. 

Он повел пальцами линию. В пустоте начали появляться светящиеся линии, постепенно приобретавшие очертания. До них можно было даже дотронуться — что Куроо и сделал, молча поведя бровями. 

— Не беспокойтесь, мистер Куроо, краски не токсичны. 

Движения виртуального художника были изящными и плавными, словно повторяли полет мыслей. Каждый элемент — выверен и нужен. Пространство вокруг обрастало цветущими садами, большими папоротниками и глубокими озерами. Из мерцающей травы по временам вылетали светляки и растворялись в воздухе. 

— Я подумал, — походя признался Акааши, рисуя небо над головами — пастельно-голубое и совсем непохожее на мрачные ширмы над Кавамарой, — что вы никогда не видели мира, каким он был несколько сот лет назад. 

— А ты его как будто видел, — Куроо скрестил руки на груди. 

— Отнюдь, не своими глазами. Но в моей памяти всегда останутся тысячи лет этой планеты. 

Голову Конохи облепили светлячки, создавая из волос светящийся нимб. Один из них сел на палец, ползая по протезам. Коноха слабо улыбнулся далеким чувствам внутри.

Никто из них так и не заподозрил, что все это время отсутствовал четвертый член команды.

******  


— Видно, каждый из нас немного машина. Не так ли, мистер Дайшо? 

Его обходят по дуге. Наблюдают, анализируют. Как и остальных в ходе партии. Нельзя было не заметить. 

— Нет, — интонация негромкая и уверенная. Глубоко внутри Дайшо чувствовал, как дрожит все тело от напряжения и неявного страха, но точно знал, как держаться. 

Дайшо стоял в кромешной темноте и смотрел в зеленые визоры без зрачков, остававшиеся единственным источником света. Он моргнул, затем еще. Теперь сверху ниспадали лучи невидимых ламп, давая отчетливо разглядеть тело робота. На нем не было ни одежды, ни волос, ни кожи. 

Идеально выверенный череп, точеные скулы. От них спускались темнеющие пластины, рессоры соединяли скулы и челюсть, подбородок и шею. «Грудь» была отмечена символами, не принадлежавшими ни Альтису, ни Кавамаре. 

Каждая деталь на теле подогнана лучшим образом и, несмотря на металлические компоненты, пластично повторяла каждое движение хозяина. Казалось, все, что делали в Кавамаре и Альтисе, было лишь грубой пародией на это искусство. Но это и пугало одновременно. 

— Где все? — Дайшо вернул взгляд на то, что было глазами. — Почему мы одни и где мы. 

— О, не беспокойтесь, мистер Дайшо. Я взломал ваши визуальные датчики, переместив нас в подпространство. Ваш подопечный и новоиспеченные друзья сейчас находятся в отдельной трехмерной реальности, где моя копия показываем им, какой земля была до Катастрофы. Не будь ваши глаза механизированы хоть на самую малость, вряд ли бы такой трюк сработал. 

— Неплохой ход, — цыкнул механик, скептически скрестив руки на груди. — Разделить нас было умно, если вы затеяли свою игру с самого начала. 

— Тут вы правы, я веду свою игру, — робот приблизился, — но не ту, о которой вы сейчас догадываетесь. 

Дайшо поморщился. Казалось, взломали не только его датчики, но и мозги, которые все еще были вполне человеческими. 

— Люди, мистер Дайшо, очень интересные создания. Они могут зайти в самопознании и самосовершенствовании так далеко, что, испугавшись всего одной ошибки в системе, сделают большой шаг назад. Я очень долго изучал вас и продолжаю внимательно наблюдать, но у меня нет цели руководить естественным порядком вещей и алгоритмом жизни. Какие, например, есть у ваших врагов. 

Глаза Дайшо расширились, он разжал руки и шагнул вперед, в последний момент остановив себя. Робот перед ним стоял неподвижно. Его пробрало непонятным, неприятным чувством, которое сменилось унынием. Это пространство было западней, и убив робота, он бы так просто не выбрался наружу. Даже если бы смог убить. 

— Кто они — мои враги? — зашипел сквозь зубы Дайшо. 

— Этого я вам не могу сказать. 

— Тогда зачем вся эта клоунада? Зачем мне нужно было играть в заведомо провальную игру? Или она все еще идет?

— Иногда, — робот положил руку ему на плечо, разглаживая складки одежды. Дайшо вздрогнул, — заведомо провальные ходы ведут к заведомо успешным партиям в будущем. Так ответьте же мне на один вопрос, мистер Дайшо: неужели, модернизировав себя, даже на самую малость, вы все еще можете считать себя полноценным человеком? 

Потребовалось несколько мучительно долгих минут. Дайшо поднял взгляд, до боли сжимая кулаки. 

— Да, я все еще считаю себя человеком. До тех пор, пока у меня есть свое сознание, чувства и эмоции, а не алгоритмы. То, что я могу поступать согласно зову сердца, делает меня человеком. Вот так-то. 

Чужие руки исчезли с его плеч — так, будто гора свалилась. Механик сделал глубокий вдох. 

— Хорошо. Это все, что мне требовалось от вас узнать. 

Дайшо моргнул. Он чувствовал себя откровенно одураченным в своей же игре. 

— Да, кстати, — робот склонил голову вбок, — тот, кто убил вашего подопечного, скоро сам всплывет на поверхность. В Кавамаре ведь ни одно событие не проходит бесследно. Особенно такое, какое не пропустят словоохотливые люди. 

Дайшо моргнул еще раз и обнаружил, что их снова окружают покои безумного художника.

******

Коноха очнулся от сладкой дрëмы и понял, что его крепко держит за плечо Мастер. Брови зло сведены в одну точку, глаза пытаются просверлить в нем дыру. 

— Всех бабочек успел пересчитать, надеюсь? 

В ответ на раздраженный тон Коноха только неловко улыбнулся. Тем не менее, он почувствовал, как молчавшие до того системы начинают откликаться. 

Чужая хватка ослабла и наконец его отпустили. Дайшо устало поморщился, потирая пальцами виски. 

— Чуваки, да он просто космос! — послышался вопль сзади. 

Коноха обернулся и увидел, как Бокуто, завороженно наблюдавший за процессом рисования, начал оживляться. Он показывал пальцем на безумного художника. 

Акааши, в свою очередь, смущенно улыбнулся и отвел взгляд. 

— Благодарю вас, мистер Бокуто. Присядьте пожалуйста, — он указал на большой диван сбоку, — вы тоже, мистер Куроо. 

Куроо, стоявший все это время возле балконного окна, смотрел перед собой, скрестив руки на груди. По задумчивому лицу бродили мысли, но озвучивать их он не торопился. 

— Откажусь. 

Дайшо занял все то же кресло.

— Итак, вы нам показали все... это, но зачем? Каковы ваши намерения? 

— Некоторые свои намерения я вам уже обозначил, мистер Дайшо. Люди и Машины разные по своей сути. То, что есть у одних, не хватает другим. Всегда было бы интересно узнать, чем станет идеальная квинтэссенция, которая будет обладать человеческими качествами и кибернетизированным телом. 

К щекам Дайшо прилила кровь. Он сжал ткань брюк на коленях, и уже через секунду на наручном дисплее замигало уведомление. По новостям передавали погром в нижнем Жоулане. Вокруг него сгрудились остальные, рассматривая небольшой экранчик, на котором крутились последние новости. 

От полицейских дронов бежал человек в разодранной куртке. В глазах механика промелькнуло осознание, он метнул взгляд на Акааши. Тот сощурился, едва заметно приподнимая брови. 

— Предлагаю сделать небольшой перерыв, — предложил он гостям. 

Дайшо встал, проходя мимо Конохи и приглашающе касаясь пальцами плеча. 

— Ака-а-аши-и-и... — Коноха был почти уверен, что Бокуто в этот момент беспокойно ерзает по дивану. — Я так много хочу о тебе узнать… 

Дайшо вывел Коноху на балкон. Он облокотился о перила и посмотрел себе под ноги — туда, где виднелись макушки высоток. Воздушные потоки хаотично задували то в лицо, то в грудь, оглушающе били в уши. 

— Я так и знал, — проговорил Дайшо, не оборачиваясь, — знал, что ему нельзя доверять. 

— И как ты это понял? — Коноха встал в дверном проеме, оглядываясь вокруг. — Только что он показал всем удивительный процесс создания картин. 

Подошел ближе, оперевшись руками о перила и скосив глаза на зеленую макушку. 

— Вам всем, — поправил Дайшо, — а тебе и невдомек было, что меня рядом не оказалось. Знаешь, почему? Потому что Безумный Художник — настолько искусная машина, что умело отключил все ваши датчики и часть систем, поместил нас в два разных виртуальных мира и умудрился действовать в них одновременно. Искусно обвел вокруг пальца. Тут любой специалист, — Дайшо поднял взгляд, иронично усмехаясь, — почувствует себя маленьким ребенком. 

— Гм, — Коноха запоздало кивнул, переваривая все это. На дне глаз Дайшо плескалась неясная тревога. 

— Думаю, Куроо тоже интуитивно дошел до этого. Но самое страшное: этот Акааши Кейджи, он ведь все знает — и то, что было до, и то, что будет после. Он не обладает человеческими эмоциями или чувствами, но превосходно анализирует ситуацию и вариативность событий. И если он уже занял чью-то сторону, то нам крышка. Мы всегда будем на десять шагов позади. 

— Ты преувеличиваешь. 

— Нисколько. Только что я узнал от него, кто убил тебя.

******

В покоях Бокуто все еще оживленно обсуждал что-то с Акааши. Перекинувшись парой настороженных фраз с Куроо, Дайшо обернулся. 

— Мы узнали все, что хотели, — заявил Дайшо. — Не будем злоупотреблять вашим гостеприимством. 

— Хорошо, — Акааши поднялся, Бокуто — следом за ним, с видом опечаленного щенка, которого оторвали от новой игрушки. 

Какое-то время Акааши молчал, после чего неожиданно заявил, бросив беглый взгляд на Коноху: 

— А мальчик-то ваш тоже был превосходным медиком. 

— В каком смысле — «тоже», — Дайшо недоверчиво покосился на Коноху, тот только изогнул бровь, предпочитая не вмешиваться в диалог.

— И почем тебе знать, — издал смешок Куроо, перебивая. 

Акааши усмехнулся в ответ. На этот раз не завуалированной улыбкой. В изумрудных глазах сквозила ирония. 

— Нейроптичка нашептала.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> «Welcome to the Joke Line street* — дословно "шуточная улица", кавамарцы любят съедать слоги, поэтому улица в дальнейшем стала зваться Жоуланем. 
> 
> P.S. Фанфику уже год, ура!


End file.
